


[銀土] 使用打火機點火時許願可是常識喔

by anpathio



Series: 白子 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 我家銀土墊基篇章，許多私設開始醞釀。不僅是關於銀土，還有其他日後會常出現的角色。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Series: 白子 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135439
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在三葉篇之前的心路歷程  
> 以下是我寫阿土的心路歷程（？）  
> 或許應該說是我的（笑）我從十歲就開始走了，2D跟現實的都有。
> 
> 因為愛，所以退讓。  
> 因為愛，因為知道自己不能給人幸福、給所愛之人想要的幸福，所以退讓。  
> 這心境我太過熟悉，是Eric哥哥的心境，那個教導我戀愛觀的人。
> 
> 當時現實中，我有了喜歡的對象，是同學。但是礙於上面（家人），我完全必須保持距離，免得有任何風吹草動的證據成為謠言往上流傳，小學時大家都很八卦的，我必須保護他。
> 
> 我覺得我做得很好，也許是因為一直記得哥哥的故事的關係。  
> 我喜歡他，我會願意做任何去討好他的事情。可是我身為幹部，是風紀是副班長是班長是文藝股長是清潔股長，我不能有任何不公正、不能藉故一直看著他、跟他說話或者是做出任何會被看出偏心的事情，儘管我非常想這麼做：想第一個借給他筆記、第一個借給他漫畫、希望從他手中接過什麼、發回作業簿的時候一定要叫到他的名字，而且要故意多叫幾次。
> 
> 希望笑著面對他，希望關切他、當他受傷的時候、看起來沒精神的時候、希望能夠多陪他說一些話，多聽他講一些自己的事情。  
> 但是不行，所以我沒有，喔是的、我很清楚那是什麼痛。  
> 我表演、表現得很成功，也因此直到現在，我家人都還不知道曾經有這樣的一個人在我心中佔了這麼大的份量。
> 
> 是痛，那個過程。  
> 能忍受是因為相信這麼做才是對喜歡的人真正好，所以就算痛也要去做，因為是正確的事情。  
> 正確的事情如果要索取代價，痛就是代價。
> 
> 回到土方跟三葉。  
> 因為愛所以必須遠離，因為愛所以不能表現出來，因為愛所以必須退讓，這些心情都是副長必須經歷的。  
> 這種戀愛觀就必須跟自己本身的願望衝突、抗拒誘惑，甚至是扭曲自己的作為，加上副長本來就不擅長接受別人的好意，他這一路走來艱辛。
> 
> 我之所以不覺得三葉是銀土的障礙，阿銀甚至是阿土的"出口"也正因為副長的退讓態度。如果要逃離三葉，他就必須去什麼地方，當然真選組本身是個再好用不過的藉口，但是明眼人如三葉肯定會找到其他的空隙。  
> 當然原作的土方並未拿銀時當任何程度的擋箭牌，這邊論的是心情上的。
> 
> 若當初土方離開三葉是因為怕日後傷她更深，那麼對阿土來說最好的解決方法之一可以是、身邊的人不是自己能傷害到的，阿銀就是這種人。  
> 阿銀夠強，不論武技、生活態度或是最重要的，心靈。  
> 在阿銀身邊，土方可以完全拋開這種擔心對方受傷的顧忌，可以終於放鬆。
> 
> 如果哪一天他也真的能理解、去接受甚至去回應我家阿銀疼惜他的心情，那麼也許，我家阿土會真正愛上阿銀，認同阿銀是他這一生不能缺少的人。  
> 於是他就能進而去掌握自己的心情，知道自己想要這個人，去提出要求。
> 
> 因為痛過，所以更能認知那種"不可或缺"的感覺是什麼。  
> 我碰到薰是寫完哥哥的故事大綱僅僅幾個月後，那時看到薰的我直接跨越"想要、但是不行"的猶豫，我只知道我這次絕對不能放手，只有這男人我絕對不能放，我可以用其他的全部來交換這個男人。
> 
> 至今，我不後悔。  
> 我希望有一天，我家阿土也能走到這個地方，跟我一起回頭看、  
> 那段年輕的、心路歷程。

土方也不明白，為什麼矜持這麼久的自己，那日在那個人懷裡能放得開，靠在他肩上，一陣又一陣地哭著。

柔軟的墨色布料上滿是醫院的氣味。  
隊員的說法是那個人一直待在醫院裡陪她，彷彿是在代替不能在她身邊的自己，守護、關心。

那個人只是靜靜拍著他的背，陪他坐在雨後仍濕漉的屋頂地上，與他一片接著一片啃光了那包激辛仙貝，附和說"好辣"，然後什麼多餘的話都沒有。

很久以後土方才知道，對於嗜吃甜食的那個人來說，  
辣食才是他飲食中絕對不願接觸的極端。

回想起這一刻，土方才認知到那個人和女孩的相似處：  
那份無條件支持、包容的心。

但自己辜負了女孩的心意，正因為愛才辜負，這個決定在過去不能說錯，現在也不能說對了吧？

手臂上的刺痛好一陣才真正刺進土方的意識裡，等反應過來時，針筒已經抽開，而那個人正用手輕揉他製造出來的傷口。

「跟護士要來的嗎啡。」  
那個人解釋著。

因為土方一回來雖然被緊急包紮，他壓根兒沒休息地守護在手術室外，  
直到無法挽回的消息確定，他離開眾人，倔強地拖著身體上來屋頂"透氣"。

「十四累了，該睡了。」  
那個人輕聲地說，溫和得不可思議。

或許只是自己的意識開始模糊，痛覺也是。  
這個人的心思真的能如此縝密嗎？

一度疑問著，卻直到對方苦笑，「因為不希望我的十四太痛苦。」  
才知道真的開口問了。

『誰是你的？』  
平常會這麼吼回去吧？

然而黑暗擴展勢力的速度過快，視界和腦海迅速被佔領，  
氣力則直接被吞噬掉。

可是、在完全沈入黑暗之前，他知道，  
伸出去的手正緊緊地被另一人握住。

自己不會落入深淵。

土方睜眼的時候，發現處在很奇怪的空間裡。  
盤腿坐著，不知道地板在哪還是在什麼房間內；四周上下是無垠的黑暗，這令他有會隨時翻倒滾到不知名宇宙的錯覺。

看得見自己，所以不是"看不見"的問題。

到底為什麼......

土方轉頭，冷不防看到那自然捲就站在他身邊，簡直像從空氣中生出來的。  
『你為什麼在這裡？』

「我怎會知道？這可是十四的潛意識啊！」  
搔著頭，走在跟土方坐著的地板同高度的地方，然後彎腰，從根本是黑暗之處，拉開一扇透光的小門。  
「唔、十四的冰箱裡沒什麼能吃的東西呢.…..」

『什麼冰箱？那裡是冰箱？！  
你怎麼在別人的潛意識裡擅自開別人的冰箱！』  
要不是覺得站起來會跌倒而不敢輕舉妄動，應該就會抽刀過去了...刀？  
土方下意識摸向腰際，只剩背心的自己身邊沒有刀，不安感更擴大了點。

「沒有草莓牛奶啊......」  
意興闌珊的模樣，看來比往常廢柴十倍有餘，  
「唉、十四把我召喚出來是要做什麼呢？」  
『我才沒......我怎麼知道？  
既然不想出現的話你就乾脆回去啊！』

號稱是土方潛意識召喚出來的銀時手裡拿著瓶裝美乃滋，狀似無奈地遞給土方，然後在他旁邊一屁股坐下來。  
「被你這樣一講我才不想回去呢！  
我就坐在這裡等十四想出來吧～」

似曾相識的對話，換了心境之後聽起來也不一樣。

土方把美乃滋拋進黑暗，就這麼一語不發地坐著也亂尷尬一把的。  
平常總是不得閒的手上正覺得缺少什麼時，左手食指和中指間出現了一根未點燃的煙。

儘管潛意識都這麼給自己方便，土方卻是首次、沒有燃起它的意圖。  
「十四其實不用抽煙也可以很冷靜嘛。」  
銀時若無其事地發表感言，而土方慣常地想反駁回去時，發現他手上多了桶家庭號的草莓牛奶。

『你...？』  
「啊嗯、我是習慣喝一公升盒裝的啦。  
不過這樣也不錯，沒想到十四的潛意識還補償得真大方呢！」  
為了避免潑上自己，銀時對著瓶口小心翼翼地喝著。

又是自己的潛意識嗎？  
土方納悶。

『那要怎樣才能從這裡出去？』  
「按照我專業的建議的話，十四應該隨時能製造出緊急逃生出口，像是那樣～」  
手指著不遠處的黑暗，比剛才的冰箱更遠幾步的地方，有個閃爍綠光的EXIT燈號。

『從那邊走出去就可以？』  
「不、那是我做的，十四得做出自己的才行。」  
手一揮綠光又滅，銀時回歸草莓牛奶的懷抱。

— 根本沒啥幫助嘛......  
土方內心多次就在身邊的黑暗裡想製造一個出口都沒動靜。  
雖說是自己的潛意識，卻好像是銀時在此如魚得水。

「看來，是十四不想出去呢！」  
不知怎的把喝不到一半的家庭號弄不見了的銀時拍了拍大腿，  
「這裡可是你的世界唷！  
想做什麼都可以，像是要玩twister也很OK！」

『被困在這裡哪有心情玩？』  
好像不管哪個世界都會這麼無釐頭的銀時讓土方的頭隱隱作痛了起來，  
『我怎會不想回去？』

「也許門那端有十四暫時不想面對到甚至願意跟我鬼混在這的理由吧！」  
吐舌頭做了鬼臉。

心想"這傢伙才不會有這種表情"的土方輕嘆，眼前的男人真的不是本物。  
自問不能自答的話也是無用，現下連自然捲都沒方法...不、等等！  
自己何時仰賴過銀時任何事情了？  
那不像樣的想法是打哪兒來的？

「嗯、的確是十四的思路，雖然辛苦了點、不過你一直都是這麼過來的吧？」  
索性在身邊躺下，銀時以雙手為枕、狀似舒服的模樣讓土方頗不服氣。  
問題是面前的人也並非真正的自然捲，跟"自己"生氣、過不去是自找罪受。

『你到底想告訴我什麼？』  
一會，土方把所有的情緒壓成這句。  
從進入這空間開始他便自覺不對勁，而這感覺引導出也令他持著類似緊繃情緒的銀時，作為潛意識的具象化。

不安、和被突然排除的點煙習慣，是被什麼阻止了？  
是、忘記了什麼嗎？

「真正重要的事情，不管怎樣都不會忘記的。  
十四只是需要時間去接受。」  
銀時忽然一口氣坐直，執起土方的手。

『啊、你做什麼？！』  
「不處理的話很傷腦筋的哪～男孩子總是如此...」  
自顧自的拿起藥水塗抹，然後頗為熟練地纏上繃帶。  
令土方驚訝的不只是自己手掌突然冒出的大小血泡，讓他止住收手衝動的，正是銀時後半的那句話。他非常清楚這句原先並非出自銀時的口，而是更早，當自己也被一雙接近夕色的瞳仁注視的時候。

土方記得不管何時，都可以在那眼神中看到滿溢的溫柔。  
而那樣的溫柔，不是自己應該接觸的。  
更甚至，如果因為自己而讓那份溫柔被破壞的話，是不能原諒自己的。  
該把、那樣的溫柔從身邊摒除才對......

這麼想著的時候收回了手，不自覺地閉上眼睛後竟是陣天搖地晃。

「十四、十四！」  
耳邊有人叫著，粗獷的嗓音他相當熟悉。  
「發什麼呆啊！快點把麵吃完吧、還要回去練習呢！」

『？！』  
睜眼，突如其來的明亮，令暈眩延續了一會。  
尚是傳統髮型的近藤站在身邊，而自己坐在食堂的餐桌前，還沒動筷子。  
被近藤的大手推了下頭後，對他那意味深長的微笑頗感不解，但近藤隨即轉身過去督促其他人動作快一點，他也不便追究。

土方手很自然伸向桌面的某個高度，落空之後轉而掏向袖口，沒有。  
眼前的蕎麥湯麵還維持原狀，能細數其上的麵條，土方很不常看到這景象。  
他日常都視吃飯為例行公事之一隨便解決了事，一碗蓋飯不會超過五分鐘就能解決，他也向來不追究碗中內容物為何。  
現下他對動筷子一事顯然很猶豫，是......

「唉呀怎麼又加了這麼多唐辛子呢？  
不是說過身體不好不可以這樣子吃飯的嗎？」

「可是、很好吃啊～」  
近藤跟別人的對話闖入聽覺，在土方轉頭想看清楚被近藤身影擋住的人時，手裡多了一個冰涼的物體：瓶裝美乃滋。

明明應該是很熟悉的物品，此刻土方卻覺得很陌生。他倏然想起自己以前並不是マヨラ，特別是對於武州人來說，這種物品只能用奢侈品來形容；在更早、進入近藤的道場之前，其實沒有吃飯必用美乃滋的習慣。  
土方思索著，自己的確是在那時有了改變。

是、為了讓另一個人不感寂寞而做的改變。

因為那女孩總是罔顧他人詫異的眼光，在自己的食物上狂灑過量調味料。  
儘管知道對身體不好依舊勇往直前，大口證實剛說的「好吃」是所言不虛。  
在武州的悠閒日子裡，除了與近藤等人交集外，就是、和那女孩進行這樣無聲的交流。不再進一步是認為能對那女孩最好的作法，就算讓自己顯得殘忍無情，那都是必要之惡。

「所以為了不製造牽掛，十四選擇讓兩人都痛心的路。」  
一肘靠在桌緣，捧著銀時特製丼飯的自然捲，邊嚼著紅豆下定結論。  
「不過那位的執著可也跟十四有得拼了呢？這麼多年都...」

『不然我還能怎做？』  
抑制不住地吼了回去。  
眼前瞬間又回到之前與銀時對話時的黑暗空間。

那時都已經狠下心絕情了，用那種口氣、說出那些話，為什麼還...

「畢竟，那位在這方面跟十四真的很相像吧？  
十四這麼痛苦地愛著那位，那位也何嘗不是呢？  
這些年，她也在用自己愛十四的方式，努力地讓自己幸福哪～」  
大手伸過來在肩頸之間拍拍、摸摸，  
「所以，十四也可以去體諒那位的用心，開始尋找自己的幸福了吧？」

鼻間的酸楚在被銀時碰觸之後迅速擴大，根本壓抑不了，處於混亂狀態的土方此刻則對自己感到憤怒不已。

眼前的自然捲不是實體，那麼這些話終究只是自我安慰嗎？  
自己竟懦弱到這種地步！？

「啊、唉～這麼想的話，就連阿銀我也會哭喔！」  
雖然還是同樣的輕浮語氣，卻在湊近時多上一份真實感。  
土方還來不及分辨眼前的銀時到底起了什麼變化前，即被他擁住。

「但不管怎樣、只要十四需要，」  
在土方的眉間輕吻了幾下，再舔走土方一瞬潰堤的眼淚。  
「阿銀我都會在你身邊，像這樣安慰你的。」

土方抓住對方手臂的力道緩和下來，儘管想說才不需你這自然捲的安慰，當臉埋在對方懷裡，想開口聲音卻明顯不穩，不爭氣的眼淚又頻落不止時真全無說服力。  
土方只得以手背不停揉著眼睛，冀望這想哭的衝動能就此打住......

「土方先生、土方先生！」  
很細、很微弱的呼喚，土方辨認不出是來自何方，不久右手臂即被人拉住、制止了揉眼睛的動作。

「土方先生，就算會癢也不能一直揉哪！  
這樣眼睛會很容易受感染的。」

『唔？...』  
甫一睜眼就被頭上的日光燈逼得閉上。

「請等等、我調弱一點...這樣、好一點了？」  
藥水和疾病的氣味替尚未恢復完整視覺的土方補完了所在地，身旁護士的胸前名牌寫的是"內野"，她正靠近看著土方。  
「果然還是把眼睛揉紅了。  
還會癢的話，我等等請醫生幫你開藥？」  
『不、不用，內野小姐、我很好...』

頓了一下，看看土方後內野露出在其他人看來會如沐春風的微笑，  
「休息兩天也該好一點囉！你的朋友們都很擔心呢！」

兩天？從屋頂後......

「他們、喔、吉米、光頭跟大猩猩現在不在，剛剛來探望你的坂田先生則  
不知怎的跑出去了，話說還明明不到開放訪客的時間的！  
真是！最近的訪客都不遵守醫院探病守則。」

聽著內野用相當於平日銀時用來戲稱他認識的真選組組員的暱名來稱呼他們，土方覺得頗不習慣。如果連護士小姐都這麼琅琅上口，表示自然捲已經來"探望"不只一次了吧？而且到剛剛還在？那他…

為此不禁心煩意亂起來的土方，在順應內野調整枕頭位置和床位高低後，才注意到她身旁的餐車。  
「來！晚了好幾頓的餐點，這時可不能說"醫院的東西不好吃"，請乖乖吃下去，不然我會請護士長來餵食土方先生喔！」

護士長？  
聽起來像是說給幼稚園孩童聽就會放聲大哭的魔王之類的地位。

看著內野的微笑不知為何不寒而慄的土方一愣，  
『請、請給我美乃滋。』


	2. Chapter 2

護士說的兩天其實是誇大，真實日程是第二天中午，從屋頂上凌晨算起。料想同伴們應該還忙於處理轉海屋事件的後續，土方悶坐到耐不住，抓準沒人注意的機會拆掉點滴溜出去。慣常地摸摸身上，是一般的病人服當然不會有菸，但物以類聚，他還是在樓層角落的家屬休息區跟人要到了一根。

『呼......』  
雖然不是習慣的味道，土方覺得手裡有個溫度會讓自己冷靜下來。

「唷小哥啊～你看起來被打得很慘哪！  
你看我這樣子好像比你落魄呴？但我告訴你可別被嚇著喔！  
這傷可是我為我兄弟徒手跟十二人對打還能全身而退的呢！」  
旁邊煙友誤把土方當成同路人，缺牙的嘴開始滔滔不絕他的英雄事蹟。

明白需要思考接下來要面對的事情而病床不是個好地方；逃到外面卻碰上聒噪外人，足以讓土方覺得得不償失。早上的夢境還未遠去，清晰得甚至能憶起細節，土方仍為自己的潛意識所意指之事感到苦惱，再加上存在本身就是混亂根源的銀時，他懷疑能否有釐清思緒的一刻。

「小哥啊！你到底有沒有在聽啊？」  
旁邊小混混模樣的青年頗不耐煩地跺腳想引起注意。

『嘛～總之大哥你是很講義氣的傢伙。』  
隨口應付了，吐出比往常更多的煙霧來遮掩表情。  
青年顯得很高興，本來要坐近點繼續吹噓，卻在遠方傳來某種巨響後縮手。  
「嘖！小哥、今天我寬宏大量，剩下的煙和雜誌送給你啦！」

雖是受傷之身，骨頭看來也斷上幾根，然而貌似逃脫的動作可俐落得很，在土方還沒做出任何反應前消失在走廊一端；一陣追去的震動、旋風和「你這殺千刀的竟然不躺好還給老娘跑什麼！」的咆哮讓土方額前瀏海在人影消失後還飄動好幾秒。  
看來所謂"英雄事蹟"的真相，說不定是家庭暴力的成果吧，土方嘲諷地想。  
待騷動遠去，土方理所當然接收煙友留下的雜誌，有一頁沒一頁地翻著。想著等到探病時間一定要抓山崎來報告現狀和轉海屋後續時，被身邊突如其來的強大殺氣震懾到。

身著護士服的高大女性，卻身綁各類武器彷如女藍波，正手持著應該不屬於醫院常備器材的火箭筒和顯然就地取材的點滴架站在土方面前。

「你是11306號病床的病人嗎？」  
『呃...』  
來者不善，然就算想澄清，土方也不知道自己到底是哪一病床的。

「在此以違反病人職責、擅離病床、佔用家屬休息區位、製造醫院公害以及騷擾我的部下等多項罪責將你就地正法！」  
『等等等————』

一串罪名說來毫不含糊，執法更是絕不手軟。  
饒他是鬼之副長，就算他今天未負傷也鮮少人能逃過護士長正義的制裁 — 當你不是正義的一方時尤其如此。

當鐵架敲下來的瞬間，土方突然覺得能體會平日近藤要面對躲不開的暴力時的心情...不、這比喻不恰當，近藤他是咎由自取，應該比較像......

明明沒做錯事還是跑來"承認"，且怎麼看都沒反省之意「唉嘿嘿～」的某個自然捲的笑臉浮現。  
算了，別找比喻了，只會越想越火大。

護士長的怒火最終被正在尋找土方的內野小姐所制止。

她證實了土方的無辜，以及，  
「土方先生，你的病床號是11401，記好就不會被護士長誤認了。  
其實她人很好，只是見不得我們受病人欺負...  
總之下次請不要亂跑，需要什麼按鈴呼叫我們就好了哪～」

— 就算我要你拿煙過來你也會拿嗎？  
在心中吐嘈的土方面對女性的溫柔時，也只是默默點頭，內心則開始盤算何時能退院。

「副長！您醒了！感覺好一點了嗎？」  
一邊魔術般地從不知道哪個口袋裡掏出水果籃的是山崎。  
他的AFRO髮型還看得出點形狀，但已經較不明顯。

土方懶得搭理他這點，單刀直入地開口，  
『來得正好！山崎，馬上幫我辦理退院。』  
「咦咦？！可是您的傷勢？醫生不會准許的吧？」

『如果他不願意就告他妨礙警方公務。』  
連手段都奉上了的土方，從根本堵住山崎的反駁。  
『另外、山崎退，』  
刻意地在他的名字加重音，  
『從今天到月底開始無薪工作。』

「耶？為什麼？！」  
讓人驚訝的事是一件接著一件，山崎臉上的汗滴和黑線都不知該怎麼收。

『違反我的命令將轉海屋的情報通知他人。』  
狀似冷酷的語氣，眼神卻不如土方日常執行局中法度時的直接，迴避似的看向窗外。

「啊！可是、那是為了..」  
山崎有點啼笑皆非地看著他的長官。過去因為眾多事情（練拍跟卡巴迪）常被土方口頭申誡的他自然不會太在意自己被勒令無薪工作。更何況，現在距離月底其實只有30多小時，是該說土方心軟，還是因為自知理虧？

山崎很清楚自己的通風報信直接影響了土方的生死。  
不管是先前對萬事屋，或是後來告知近藤的舉動，土方現在能活生生坐在他面前絕對歸功於山崎本人的當機立斷。然土方用這種方式來"答謝"他，足證在大前天的夜裡，他從土方眼中所看到的事情，是真的。

土方當時沒有生者的意志，只有復仇的意念。  
想來真是千鈞一髮，真選組殺進去時，正是藏場當馬下令處決土方的時刻。  
反正以最後結果來說，他山崎退只要付出一天半的薪水當代價就可以看到他的副長對他生氣、進行懲戒也實在是太划算了。所以他認命地掏出手機叫值勤的原田開車來接，他則用土方的說詞跟醫生辦理退院。

回屯所休養並不算上上之策，土方也知道要面對什麼。  
繼屋頂上的事情之後，他並不認為自己的心靈會再度如此脆弱。

『通夜和葬式...過了嗎？』  
於是在上車後，位於後座的土方，看著街道面無表情地問出第一句話。

山崎和原田互相交換了安心的眼色，土方會問"過了沒"顯示他很在意。  
「其實，今晚才是通夜。  
昨天跟今天我們都在掃蕩轉海屋相關的攘夷志士所以拖延到今天，原本沒想到副長會趕得上的...」

『那、麻煩告訴近藤局長，通夜我不便出席。  
理由....你自己發揮。』  
就算出席了，土方也只想坐在角落。  
但近藤定會拉著他、要他回想武州很多回憶，不想推說"不記得"太多次，會壞了氣氛。還有總悟，自己也還沒拿捏好要用什麼心情去面對這位長久以來當弟弟的人。

果然 — 山崎心想 — 老闆真的說對了。  
至少土方沒連隔日的葬式一起拒絕參加，還有一線希望。  
但土方此刻所不知道的是，在近藤先一步指示下，他真的不會參加通夜。  
在副駕駛座的山崎一邊接下土方指示，一邊撥電話給近藤時不禁想佩服，最先做出正確預測的銀時了：從土方醒來後會勒令退院，到不願參加通夜都是正確的。

「那麼接下來，希望你也是對的啊！老闆」  
在心中小聲地這麼說了。  
「不然我們可不放心把副長交到你手上呢～」

時近傍晚，太陽即將消失後是濕氣入侵。  
入夜之後可能會下雨吧？  
無聊地想著的同時，土方才突然注意到他們並不是在往屯所的路。  
『等等、你們！不是回屯所？』

副長到現在才發現啊？看來精神是真的很不集中。  
嘛～本來也就不奢望副長到了萬事屋門口才發現，遲早得解釋的。  
山崎偏著頭想著剛剛電話裡近藤的指示「告訴十四關於停職的事」到底該怎麼開口才好。  
「根據局長的命令，副長今晚不用回屯所。  
他已經另外幫您安排住所，副長的個人用品也準備好了所以不用擔心...」

聽到山崎說今晚不用待在屯所，半是略微鬆了口氣，半是為自己這個念頭感到懊惱。不過如此的纖細心思有點不像近藤，這令土方警戒提高。

「然後，近藤局長特別指示：副長您直到下週週末為止都要停職。」  
『什麼？！』

哇喔！  
山崎在被嚇到的同時竟感到一絲懷念，其實才兩天沒聽到。儘管土方聲音明顯因為傷痛所以氣力不濟，在封閉空間裡吼起來還是挺嚇人的。  
山崎用後視鏡看了看土方，那張因為氣憤而微泛紅的臉上，是聖誕節前偷偷拆換禮物以確保自己能拿到想要的，卻在隔天發現這種小伎倆竟然失效還是得到別人買錯的網球拍的那種表情。  
「因為，局長說副長您將重要情報攔截不往上報，加上擅自進行獨自討伐攘夷志士不待後援等危險的舉動，為了替真選組的其他成員做榜樣，他必須將您停職十天以為懲戒。」

土方沒有答話，心知近藤的作為是正確的，如果要領導真選組這樣的鬆散組織就只能用戒律，就連寫出局中法度的土方本人都得遵守；如果是平常的自己應該不會有意見，甚至會轉想這是突然到來的休假，但現在自己情緒上不怎能接受。  
除了休假，他討厭無所事事的感覺，特別是現在、現在......

『所以，我只能在旅館躺著休息？』  
土方咬著下唇，隨後的嘆氣是自問自答的結果。  
也許看電視，或睡覺打發時間；但已睡兩天連精神都疲乏了，不想再回到那個潛意識的世界裡，就算是自己的潛意識。  
一想到現在竟只有公事會讓自己有所依歸，就沮喪得想大笑不停，可肌肉牽動的嘴角上揚不了，只有因突如其來的胸悶而變得急促的呼吸，才能讓紛亂的思緒得以停止。

「啊嗯！副長您畢竟還是有傷在身，安心休養的話傷好得也比較快嘛！」  
山崎繼續用後視鏡觀察，他沒看過土方這麼煩惱的模樣，於是對要說出的"真相"就更加猶豫。

副長竟已將目的地預設為"旅館"，要不要告訴他其實不是旅館也非診所？而且也真是的！副長怎麼會認為我們會把他丟在旅館沒人管呢？！  
就算今天不是在萬事屋，我們也一定會請特別看護啊！還要合格的那種。

嗯、突然想到，不知道老闆有沒有任何照顧傷患的經驗？執照什麼的...  
萬一沒有的話，我山崎退可是會毫不猶豫幫副長預約其他地方的！  
對了、我記得手冊裡有些電話......

想著不僅作起文還做出許多設想和決心的山崎，被原田提醒「快要到了。」後回神，準備迎接暴風雨前的寧靜。

土方感到車子停下、前門打開隨後是重量的轉移，然後才在山崎的問話中發現剛竟然靠著窗戶睡了一下，可是一睜開眼睛便是火氣醞釀。  
『為什麼是這裡？！』

「因、因為—」  
您會在這裡其實都在老闆的預料中啊！不過一說土方只會氣炸吧？  
山崎有點著急為什麼銀時沒有下來幫忙、至少嘴皮子上幫忙。  
通知電話可是先打了，他沒把握自己一人勸得動土方。  
「局長指示...」

『這不可能是近藤的意思！他是怎樣的人我清楚得很！』  
一˙定˙又˙是˙那˙個˙自˙然˙捲！  
雖然不知道為什麼這次近藤要答應那個人的提案，也許近藤在生氣自己的作為，但...不管了！真是一波未平一波又起。  
土方確認罪魁禍首，把車門上鎖的動作透露著滿腔的怨氣。  
『開走！』

「副長、別這樣嘛！局長也是一番好意的！」  
雖然早就知會如此，而且當副長面對老闆時這才是常態，山崎還是咬著牙想做最後努力。  
「而且是一般旅館的話沒有人看護副長是不行的哪！老闆他...」

『我不需要看護！  
只要躺著看電視、忘記一切就好了！這我做得到！』  
語末竟是喉間的一陣窒息感，嗆得他有點難受。  
也令他忽視，自己剛剛說出了什麼。

山崎覺得很難過。  
過去土方不管碰到什麼事情都總是調適得很好 — 雖然在碰到老闆之後是比以往更常不穩定點 — 但身為部屬這麼幾年，山崎沒想過自己會要擔心上司的精神狀態。說著自己要"忘記一切"，包括忘記三葉小姐這種違心之論的副長，真的很讓他難過啊！  
比下雪天看到路邊被淋濕的一桶小貓還難過！

「好的好的沒問題我馬上打包過去，阿銀我知道現在有一間床很棒的旅館，雙人房還打折呢～❤ 吉米，我把電話給你趕快去預約！」  
好整以暇地提著購物成果出現，拍拍山崎的肩膀，銀時示意要他站過去點。

『你不用來！』  
精神上的疲倦加重，土方揉揉眉心，喉間像是被空氣哽住了亂不舒服的。  
『原田，開走！山崎不上來的話就丟下他！』

心想"糟了"的山崎很直覺地想上車，但隨即被阿銀伸手阻止，並被迫接走銀時的購買物。然後銀時神不知鬼不覺地從原田前門搖下的窗戶反手瞬間摸開土方剛鎖上的車門，將車門大開使土方連勾都勾不回來。  
無法逃避，土方只能別過頭進行最小程度的抗議。

「這可不行哪、多串君。  
現在的你，可沒有指揮他們的"權力"喔？」  
加重了權力的音節，銀時以略微平板的聲音說著，  
「也就是吉米跟光頭先生是不需要聽令於你的，他們只是送貨員跟司機。」

銀時一口氣戳中土方現在面臨的除身體方面無力，便是職位上的無權限。  
聽來殘酷的聲音還不打算讓"現實"結束於此，  
「你從醫院逃出來，因為醫院會讓你想起在那裡發生的事情。  
你其實不想回屯所，面對慰問及他人談論起的回憶對你來說負擔太大；你知道明天的葬式於公於私你都一定得出席，你也為此做好了覺悟。  
可是、你不應該在她的通夜的時候，把自己關在旅館，一人看著電視說想忘記一切。」  
分析完的時候，銀時的聲音終於柔和了下來，動作也是。

「因為、那並不會比較不痛，十四。」

原本覺得銀時說得太過份（就算是事實）而想要安慰土方的山崎想要說些什麼，也被這段話噤了聲。至此他才覺得銀時的確能摸清土方，這回他對土方行為的預測正確，並非偶然。

從銀時出現土方就維持別過頭的姿勢，握住的拳頭則一直沒有鬆開地放在腿上。然、儘管很細微，那隻手在發抖。

『你的...方法，難道就、不痛嗎？』  
不、問題不在這裡，是、是...不該被自然捲牽著走...  
但到底，為什麼現在還存有對銀時的敵意，土方也搞不清楚了。  
『我、已經習慣了...所以......』

「如果十四真的習慣"遺忘"的話，那一天就不會吃下整包仙貝了。」  
走近，彎下腰，以輕到只有土方才能聽得真切的音量說出，  
「如果十四真的怕痛的話，阿銀我還是在這裡，陪你。」

『誰說我怕痛了...』  
終於回過頭來怒視著銀時，那雙海藍眸子裡卻明顯多了幾分水氣。  
『你這委託收了近藤多少酬勞？』

「完全相反吧十四，我還差點要賄賂大猩猩才能把你弄到這裡來呢！  
阿銀我這個月手頭可很緊的說～」  
接過土方的柺杖後，銀時協助土方從後座爬出來，站穩。

雖然不清楚銀時到底說了什麼，眼見土方終於願意在萬事屋待下，山崎也不禁鬆了口氣。  
「啊、老闆，你家在二樓，副長要上去還有點...」

「那有什麼問題？」  
象徵性地捲起了一手的袖子，作勢要抱起土方。  
「阿銀我的雙手永遠為十四而萬能！」

『你走開！』  
因為要毆打銀時而重心不穩的土方被銀時牢牢抱住，但是他的確聽話地沒有進一步。

「好吧！我還有Plan B」  
耍帥似的開口用外來語，然後仰頭對二樓叫著，「定春！！」

「汪！」  
不知何時坐在走廊上，異常聽話的白毛大狗從二樓一躍而下，輕巧地落在眾人面前，大尾巴搖個不停。  
銀時做了手勢，「請上座。」

『...你要我坐他背上？』  
看過幾次萬事屋的中國女孩把大狗當交通工具，土方一直以為其他人若想這麼做會被咬下來。

「不是定春就是阿銀我囉？看十四喜歡哪一種。  
雖然如果十四選定春、阿銀我會小傷心啦～」  
「副長！我可以背您上去..」

輕輕搖頭，土方嘗試把重心移向大狗，在幾度撫摸後，大狗只是友善地用潮濕的鼻頭推了推土方的手。

「沒問題的，定春對自家人都很和善的。」  
睜眼說瞎話的銀時此刻感謝身邊沒有可以吐嘈的人士在，不然定春固定的連頭噬咬招呼要說是"和善"沒有八千也差了十萬里。

「誰、誰是自家人啊！」  
好不容易上去卻只能側座，甚至是趴在背上的土方想反駁，卻不得不甩頭免得吃進定春的長毛。

無視土方的言語抗議，僅是指示定春先把他送上二樓，銀時轉身拿走山崎手上的物品。  
「謝謝啦！明天早上我會打電話請你們來接你們副長過去。」

「是！副長就拜託您了！」  
說著說著還彎腰鞠躬，山崎覺得自己做得好像太周到了點。  
儘管應對銀時的醫護資格存疑，山崎此時卻覺得，能夠把那樣暴怒狀態下的土方單用言語勸到願意進萬事屋大門的銀時，能給予土方的，應該是他最需要的心理治療吧？

「嗯、然後吉米，我想我需要一套真選組的制服。」


	3. Chapter 3

土方在玄關之前滑下定春的背，尚未站穩定春便想跑進去，他不得不緊抓定春的長毛，卻在真正把定春抓痛之前被阻止 — 拿著背袋和傘的小女孩衝出來擋在他與定春之間。

「別用美乃滋碰定春！！」  
嘴巴叼著醋昆布的神樂以主人的姿態保護著定春，令土方有點啼笑皆非。

好不容易靠著紙門邊緣站穩，土方把重心移往左邊，接著輕易地落入背後來人的懷抱。

「小神樂！不是說不可以對委託人不敬嗎？  
萬一沒伺候好這位，我就沒錢買你的昆布跟定春的飼料了！」  
銀時誇張地訓著神樂，一邊調整著扶助土方的姿勢，  
「好了快點帶定春去道場吧！」

「不用阿銀說我也會！」  
輕巧地爬上定春，神樂在令定春跳走前又一叮嚀，  
「我在定春喜歡的位置上畫圈做了記號，你可不能灑上任何美乃滋喔！」

目送著女孩於暮色中遠去的身影，土方輕嘆，  
『她是把我當美乃滋妖怪了嗎？』  
現在身上可是一瓶都沒有啊我也想當美乃滋妖怪咧。

「哈哈也許喔～特別是在看到吉米送過來的美乃滋量之後。」  
在幫土方脫下鞋子後猶豫了會兒，銀時決定把柺杖給土方，讓他自己走。  
「在我弄好晚飯之前先坐著吧、看電視也行。」

『你要下廚？』  
彷彿是個很新奇的概念，而也的確是 — 儘管土方吃過不少銀時拿來的東西，都並非出自他的手藝。

銀時對他投以責怪的眼神，隨後扛著應該是食材的紙袋進入廚房。  
「阿銀我可是鐵人等級了呢！  
只是就算是鐵人等級也還是不知道心愛的十四喜歡吃什麼而吉米寫來的建議單只有美乃滋美乃滋加上美乃滋那是什麼東西啊好苦惱喔—」

『我不在乎吃什麼，只要加上美乃滋都可以下肚，所以隨便吧！』  
聽著銀時抱怨奇怪的事情，還是為了自己，土方的對抗意識也沒那麼高了。  
自己的確從來沒在意過食物的品質，認份地有什麼吃什麼，所謂的美乃滋加上美乃滋大概就是如此吧？

「那怎麼行啊！  
十四現在是傷患，當然要吃營養一點的...決定了！草莓香蕉聖代！」

『喂喂...』  
在沙發坐下的土方嘆氣，反正阻止不了銀時屆時要端出來的東西，又還要等上一陣，放棄爭執的他把頭靠上比較舒服的位置進行小寐。耳邊是神樂留下的電視頻道對話，乍聽之下是晚間劇場。了無新意的台詞本來不會影響到土方，然而一句「你為什麼在這裡？」還是攪動了心境。

為什麼那時會、回頭，然後把手伸出去呢？  
明明就應該已經堅強到、不需要幫助的。  
一個人真的不會比較好過嗎？

但土方心知肚明，那時銀時真正意思是自己不應該在最後時刻選擇遺忘，這對三葉來說不公平。在之前的夢裡，三葉也缺席了；如果是潛意識作祟，為什麼會那麼想要選擇"遺忘"呢？

無解。  
就、像是煙癮該發作的現在，卻一點找煙來抽的意願都沒有。

「十四要就這樣睡著肯定感冒的啊！」  
銀時無聲地靠近，拿來毯子蓋上土方，順手探探土方額間。  
「還在發燒呢～」

『那只是因為你的手很冰。』  
伸手拂去從銀時的手落下的水滴，抬眼後不禁一愣，眼前銀時穿著圍裙，一副賢慧幹練樣看來好不習慣。  
『我沒事......』

扁著嘴，銀時在草莓圖樣的圍裙上隨手擦了兩下，輕按著土方的肩膀引導著他側躺下來。  
「這如果就是十四"沒事"的狀態，阿銀我才會擔心哪！  
睡吧、好了我會叫你。」

不是沒有面對過眼前男人溫柔的時刻，只是過去從不覺得自己需要。  
現在這麼輕易接受好意的自己，一定是有什麼地方不對了…...  
是、如那個男人所說，病了。

『醒來時我要看到美乃滋加上美乃滋...』  
所以用幾乎不像是自己的聲音，說著不可能的、近似撒嬌的話語。  
既然病了，這麼說也沒關係了吧？

「好的好的～  
還會灑上阿銀我吃巧克力冷糕時專用的七彩星星糖喔～」

『那種就不用了啦...』  
語末被銀時輕拍頭、弄亂了瀏海令土方瞬時閉上眼睛，睡意被莫名地撩起。  
於是，只在眼底留下銀時似笑非笑的表情，還有自己臉頰上的一抹溫度。

晚餐內容頗令土方意外：沒有銀時過預告的內容，都是很"正常"的食物，他也貼心地在桌上準備三瓶美乃滋，據說山崎送來了兩箱。  
看到滿桌菜色時一度懷疑這是銀時直接叫外賣的成果，但諒銀時無法湊出那筆錢付帳所以暫時相信。

然而對土方來說，的確是過度豐盛了。

「怎麼了？不合胃口嗎？」  
眼前的銀時似乎預備擺出受到欺負的委屈模樣，土方迅速地搖了頭，表明本來就沒啥胃口。

「不行啊！萬一十四明天臉色還是這麼糟，我會被大猩猩毆打的！  
還有，她也不會原諒我沒讓你吃飽就去看她吧！」

沒料到銀時會提到三葉，土方的筷子猶豫了幾會兒後也僅是多夾上幾口，咀嚼的動作突然變得陌生，氣氛也是。  
銀時開始將菜打包，碎碎念起這些菜明天就要被神樂他們吃掉了土方吃不到了真可惜之類的話。土方吃得索然無味，也因此當銀時幾乎把菜收完時才注意到他剛剛說了什麼。

『你是說，明天我不會在這裡住？』  
還是只是單純的不想煮？  
土方此刻沒意識到的事情是，問句已經突顯出現在屯所對他而言不是首選住所的思考。

「如果過了明天十四還想住在這裡當然是大歡迎哪～  
只是阿銀我可沒把握呢...因為，十四很堅強嘛哈哈...」  
銀時背對著土方整理冰箱的空間，聲音聽來的確沒有往常的堅定，拋出的理由更像是為了掩飾實際心情而說出來的。

也許是退燒藥跟止痛藥開始生效，漸覺昏沈的土方並不想追究，  
『吃飽了』地放下碗筷，倏然起身說要去洗澡。

「等等、十四打算這樣去洗？」  
銀時回身拉住土方，後者一臉困惑地看著他。  
「啊唉真的病得不輕啊！來、坐下！靠桌子。」

銀時拿來保鮮膜、膠帶，拖來椅子坐好，讓土方的右腳放在他大腿上。  
「穿浴衣的好處是不用捲褲管什麼的，哪、按著！」  
撩開礙事的布料指示土方協助，銀時小心翼翼地在土方幾個重要傷處纏上幾圈保鮮膜，用膠帶固定。

「雖然保護過了，頭的話比較沒辦法，就儘量不要直接用水沖吧！」  
稍用力抓一下土方左手臂以確定保護的穩固程度，卻看到土方表情複雜。

「怎麼了？」  
『沒、事...』  
眼前的男人釋放的好意未免太多了讓他消化不良。  
過去土方總認為銀時接近自己是帶著目的，眾多"不安分"甚至得逞的舉動證實這點；如今銀時彷若退上千百步，就算是碰觸也並未感受到往日常見的意圖，與其說是不習慣，應該更接近疑惑，但問題其實從來都不該存在。

緩緩站穩，把重心換到柺杖上。  
『我的衣服在哪？』

「我幫你找，你先進浴室洗，要慢慢洗喔！」  
俐落地推開椅子、收起東西，翻找一陣才在角落發現剪刀。  
「愛擔心的吉米媽媽送來幾大箱東西，連十四的棉被都打包來了，我還沒全部拆完呢！」

聽銀時戲稱山崎為老媽，土方有一瞬真的以為自己要笑了，然而閃過眼前的是個略微纖細的身影，伸手替自己抹去臉上的血跡的模樣，鈴聲般細緻的聲音說著「因為男孩子，總是讓人擔心啊～」

那時候，冷著臉說出「我才不需要別人擔心。」這種不領情的話的自己，真的想過它的殺傷力嗎？

往浴室移動的過程，土方第一次正視那份啃蝕掉自己的心情，叫做悔恨。

扭開水龍頭，土方沒想過要試探水溫就站了進去；水柱的壓力在頭、頸、肩上碎裂，讓近似雨水的水溫打著身體令他比較有"活著"的感覺，因此他強迫自己沖上一陣來適應溫度。雙手搭在牆壁，聽著水落在保鮮膜上的雜音，土方突然覺得不願再忍耐下去了。

如果是他一人在旅館，早就隨便拆掉繃帶沖完躺在床上了吧？  
明明就已經疲倦得不想跟任何人說話了。  
痛覺什麼的，自己早就習慣，何必、何必這麼大費周章......

「呼～我的好多串君啊～」  
不知何時進來的銀時，伸手迅速把水溫調成溫熱的狀態，這一轉變讓土方禁不住打顫，連忙從水柱的勢力範圍退開了點。  
「阿銀我窮歸窮，這點瓦斯費還是出得起的，所以就不用幫我省了！」

土方用手抹了抹臉，佔領身心的倦意在面對這恍如最後一根稻草的好意時將耐性消耗到一絲不剩，  
『不要再管我了！  
我不是你的！也不是、任何人......』

「十四，你這回錯得很離譜。」  
鎮定自若的聲音穿透淅瀝的水聲，敲進土方的聽覺。  
然後，是被銀時的手扶住下巴，比水更溫熱的存在引導著兩人四目相接。

「不管你承認與否，現在你是她的。  
以前，我會希望這個人不存在，或者還沒出現。」  
也許是水汽的影響，銀時的紅瞳看來格外迷濛。  
然而不論是那明顯隔著距離的口吻，和土方不曾看過的悲傷神情，此刻都顯得真實不已。

「但今天、當我看到你出現在我家的時候，  
我就知道，你還是她的。」  
語末銀時不免苦笑了，土方知道他把後面的甚麼話吞得很辛苦。  
過去兩人的相似性一直是銀時用來印證在土方身上，而此時，土方竟覺得能夠同步到銀時的情緒，那是近似於心痛的感受。

這發現讓土方陷入徬徨。

過去銀時就算因為自己而受傷（且多是皮肉傷），土方也不曾為自己的行為或言語產生想「道歉」的心情。而其實，過往自己的沮喪之一正來自認知到怎樣都無法在形體或心靈上打擊到銀時。  
諷刺的是，他現在竟然知道銀時的感受，他明白銀時眼裡的悲傷是什麼。  
雖然"願望"達成，土方卻覺得心裡有塊地方崩毀，酸楚和震盪在胸口擴散。  
這、並不是他所希冀的事情。

自己已經傷害了那個女孩了，一個願意用無盡溫柔來對待他的人。  
現在，又要重蹈覆轍嗎？  
而、上次的理由是愛，這次、是什麼呢？

「所以至少，在你還是"她的"的時候，想一想她會希望你怎麼做吧。」  
銀時沒給土方終結混亂的時間，內心明白沖水太久對傷患不好的他，只能先壓下個人情感，催促土方將正經事做完。

然而出乎他意料之外，在他轉身要離去時，衣服被人拉住了。  
銀時很順勢地回頭，原以為是土方要問盥洗用品在哪，但、一看到土方就暗叫不妙。

從動作到表情，無一不是挑戰他的忍耐極限。  
平時的土方對銀時來說就已誘惑力極大：不管是隨時在隱忍什麼的眼神，挑釁或是挑剔的表情，或僅是逞強時咬住下唇、不坦承時目光移向別處的動作都足以讓他回味再三進而採取行動；現在的土方先不論是一絲不掛的狀態，單單是皺緊著眉心，泛紅的眼角和不知真是淚水抑或僅是洗澡水順著流下造成泫然欲泣，看來崩潰在即的表情，還有、抓著衣角卻顯然不是因為冷而在發顫的手，以至身體的姿態，在銀時眼裡看來不管身體的哪裡都要進入全面警戒了。

唯一慶幸的是土方並沒有正眼看他，若是他抬頭，銀時覺得那雙藍眼裡的悲戚會是最後的引爆點。

『我不是......那個意思...』  
其實不懂想澄清什麼，三葉對自己的重要性是被強制遺忘，只要不接觸、不去想起的話就不會想到那曾經有多痛。  
但是跟銀時不一樣。  
「他咎由自取」的說法在過去是理所當然，那從首次見面就產生的對抗意識隨周圍人越來越認同兩人的相似性後越發熾烈；兩人本該是互不關心的敵手，卻又因緣際會地維持著類似戀人的關係。土方自知過去的優柔寡斷讓局面演變至此，他想要找出停損點，這是他沒能為三葉做到的事情。

『我、我不希望，再去傷害...』  
即便那個人是銀時。  
總是列在下流無恥耍賴廢柴天字第一號之流，職業不固定、行事作風不是蠢到無釐頭就是大膽到讓人神經斷掉；常駐小鋼珠店、酒店或賭場等不良場所、閱讀物只有JUMP；令自己看到時總會頭痛、會想抽煙冷靜、會覺得必須構築內心的城牆，因為那個人是如此擅長察覺自己都沒有意識到的事情，而自己不喜歡、不想要再對另一人敞開心房。

「十四啊！先不論傷害不傷害的，阿銀我不怕這個。  
但有些事情理智上理解是理解了，實際上要阿銀我忍住這種等級的誘惑可有點不人道呢～」  
無法判定是否也在發抖的銀時，把土方草草推進淋浴的熱水下，  
「趕快把醫院病毒洗掉然後出來讓我重新包紮吧！別著涼了。」

匆忙放下土方的衣物和多餘的毛巾，銀時關門離去，沒再看土方一眼。  
而這份武裝只夠維持到把門確定關上後，差點膝軟的銀時背抵著木板大口喘氣，覺得精神上比上過戰場還累 — 當然這麼比喻並不恰當 — 只是，人最大的敵人往往是自己，不是嗎？

自嘲著，銀時快步走向廚房，把真的覺得發熱了的頭伸到水龍頭底下，沖個痛快。


	4. Chapter 4

銀時離開後，土方回到水柱下呆站了一陣。

他現在明白自己之前的疑惑在哪裡：銀時之所以對他如同退上千百步，是為了三葉；而自己內心不應該有的那份不適應感，正源於銀時的退讓。

對銀時來說，當他知道三葉的存在時，是以怎樣的心情去接受不知情的她的委託呢？他是懷著怎樣的想法，在醫院裡陪伴三葉？

如果銀時過去對自己表現的情感都為真實，那麼他有天下所有的理由不接受三葉的委託，不協助總悟、真選組，甚至是在事後、不理會自己。

在醫院屋頂時沒心情注意銀時的狀態，如今回想，銀時從那時起面對自己就已是苦笑不斷，睡前聽到的最後一句「我的十四」，其中包含的苦澀，土方直至現在才能稍微與銀時的心情做連結。

說出「你是她的」的銀時沒有選擇生氣、冷漠或甚至逃避。

在提出要建立停損點時，銀時開口說他不怕被傷害，然後表明自己對他而言仍是很大誘惑。這跟拒絕與否已沒有關係，就算如今拒絕的成因不同、情況也改變，銀時對自己的執著依舊，行為上甚至比過去還來得貼心，以深不見底的好意來讓事情變得更為複雜。

是、沒有放棄"希望"嗎？

怎麼自己身邊都是這種不會放棄的...傻瓜？

嘆氣時水流進嘴裡，土方覺得嚐到血味，可能是傷口又迸開。吐上一會兒便覺得噁心，連忙沖掉身上的肥皂泡然後關水。伸手拿取旁邊的毛巾時首度覺得不妙，暈眩中仗著本能抽來毛巾包住自己，然後靠著牆緩緩坐下。水的餘溫和霧氣仍在，土方暫時不感覺到冷，只是現在也完全離不開浴缸。

— 如果冷了，就再打開熱水好了

抱著膝蓋，被藥效和熱水哄得昏昏欲睡的土方想著，頭一枕上手臂便覺得沈得再也抬不起來。

— 如果爬不出去，就叫他來好了

在閉上眼睛前，土方不自覺地低吟，那鮮少跳出他舌尖的名字。

_火光在黑暗中碎裂、迸散，震波和巨響總要一會兒才會感受到，除了因為自己腳程快，便是，聽覺已經在最初戰鬥中的炸裂聲中喪失不少。_

_土方對眼前的影像並不陌生，只是此刻彷如置身事外，看著"自己"表演。_

_偷偷潛入，挾持到藏場當馬就能當成王牌然後順利退出。_

_這些算盤都沒有打錯，可是土方也知道風險極大，只要錯一步、就全錯了。_

_從看台上盪下來之後瞄得相當準了的那一砲很遺憾地沒有幹掉目標，之後便是趕在敵人還沒有機會拿起新式武器之前砍一個算一個。面對機械火力時自己明顯居於弱勢，儘管土方並非不會使用，他依舊堅持在彈藥用盡後使用刀，除了最順手以外，便幾乎是、一種贖罪。_

_在當年的抉擇，他選擇了與刀共生，而不是自己所愛的女人。_

_如果時間倒轉他還是會做出同樣的選擇，這無關對錯；擁有選擇的相對是必須付出代價，只是過去的土方總希望，代價只要一個人來付就夠了，他也一直以為如此。_

_在當馬說出「要是能拉攏真選組當後盾，我就可以自由作買賣了」的時候，土方蠻慶幸沒有讓這種事情發生。_

_不管自己事後怎樣，就算是死在這裡，未來真選組都會緝捕當馬到底，長遠來看會保護住更多伙伴，這是對的選擇。_

_只是......_

_「打開始就是為了拉攏我們真選組，而利用那個人的嗎？」_

_就算是盡力遠離了，還是把人捲入這根本不應該的是非。_

_心知已無濟於事，土方對著女孩道歉了，一次、又一次。_

_然而那個傢伙、竟然還得意洋洋地以為自己做了好事。_

_幸福如果是這麼、簡單的事情、如果可以不用付出真心就能得到的話、_

_她就不會..._

_土方的視線模糊了一下，是大雨是霧氣是海風，或者是對戰以來所負的傷終於在身體刻出了影響。_

_也罷！早在靠著貨櫃坐下來時就已經知道會發生什麼事情了。_

_沒有必要去數哪些人拿槍哪些人拿半自動武器還是有誰拿了火箭筒，他們通通都只有一個地方要去，而自己會在後面拿著刀跟上。_

_這麼想著地、點了煙。_

_蒼藍帶紫、詭異的火焰，絲毫不受雨的影響。_

_腦中晃過之前在屯所與總悟過招時，他苦笑的表情，然後把煙連同鬱悶都還給這個世界。_

_「哼、我也沒資格指責你。_

_我跟你半斤八兩，以前做了不少過份的事情。_

_到頭來，在她死前還要砍了她老公，我還真是過份哪！」_

_現在，只有"砍殺藏場當馬"的念頭能夠讓土方覺得心理負擔減輕，愉快得快要能笑出來。_

_想著三葉的笑臉，心情也平靜下來了。_

_死後，兩人不會相見。_

_一定不會的，那就好。_

「十四、十四！」

臉頰被人拍著，土方發現自己不知何時已經向旁倒在浴缸的一側，眼前則是銀時明顯放心了點的表情。

「摔倒了嗎？還是？...」

土方搖頭，夢境的爆炸化為心跳聲在身體裡震盪，吵得他想大叫。

銀時去除他身上濕濡的毛巾，換上另一條然後協助他站起；讓土方暫時倚著自己，銀時動作迅速地把土方身體弄乾些，套上浴衣便要他跨出浴缸。世界仍在微微打轉，令土方不得不緊抓著銀時。

「辦得到嗎？」

在看到土方的腳趾不靈巧地探著浴缸的高度後，銀時直接拉過土方的手臂過肩，彎身將他抱起。

『啊、喂...』

頓失重心和對身體的控制權讓土方稍微清醒了點，

『放我...』

「頭、低一點。」

已經走到門口的銀時決心忽視土方的掙扎，壓低了身體，小心翼翼地不讓土方的任何部位撞到門。往銀時懷裡縮了一點的土方本以為銀時會在客廳放下他，沒想到銀時是直奔自己的臥房。

「喔呼...」

似乎對於要進房間還得開這麼多次門有點惱怒的銀時，用腳幾度沒勾到門之後，土方拍了拍他，

『就說放我下來了...』

「阿銀我可是能用腳趾夾JUMP翻頁的人，沒有理由這個門—喔、開了！」

略微粗魯地踹開拉門，和室內小桌上擺著藥品和繃帶，土方在屯所的棉被則捲在牆邊。

銀時示意土方靠著棉被坐下，隨即替土方拆開已無作用的膠帶和保鮮膜。

和室內溫度比客廳或浴室都來得舒服，跟睡意二度周旋的土方看著銀時熟練且迅速地處理傷口，"果然是戰場磨練下來的人吧？"胡思亂想了起來。

然而什麼地方有點不一樣...

土方仔細看了一會兒，發現銀時肩膀以上的衣服都濕淋淋的，自然捲更是毫無生氣地服貼著。剛剛環著銀時的時候好像就已是這樣，應該不是因為自己身上沒乾吧？

『你頭髮...怎麼濕的？』

不自覺地問出口，然銀時完全答非所問。

「頭上的傷口要先弄乾頭髮才能包，這邊馬上就好。」

他為了包紮左上臂的傷口而跪在身邊，以這種距離開問居然沒聽清楚嗎？

土方覺得很奇妙，使下一個疑惑輕易成形。

『為什麼、要對我好？』

似又是個不該存在的問題，彷彿剛泡的不是水而是酒精，身體不受控制了。

可是聲音沒有不穩，很紮實地傳達出去，收不回來。

銀時沒有看他，苦了一下臉，

「如果十四腦袋清醒後還想知道的話，再來問吧！

不管多少次阿銀我都會回答的！」

把用剩藥品往桌上扔得過遠以致差點滾出桌外，他卻沒有伸手試圖抓回；讓土方穿回浴衣後，銀時起身到旁邊靠牆小櫃的抽屜拿出吹風機，在一端插上插頭拉了線發現長度不夠。

「可以爬過來嗎？我幫你弄乾頭髮。」

還在想到底要不要反駁銀時話語的土方看著他，銀時已經背靠牆邊坐下，拍了拍大腿要土方頭枕上來。

『不用管也會乾吧...』

這麼地說著，還是把重心移往左邊，朝著銀時爬過去。

「頭吹到風的話會痛的啊！繃帶也會濕掉...」

協助土方躺好，順手按在土方額上，

「唔、我希望這是十四真的退燒而不是剛剛在沖冷水喔～

這點小技巧對阿銀我沒用的～」

土方側過身面對桌子來讓銀時先料理右上跟後腦，本想就此閉目養神卻被小桌上某個物品吸引注意，主動伸手拿取。

金屬和玉石的觸感，勾金邊的字以羅馬拼音寫著マヨラ，對土方掌心來說大小適中的打火機。宇宙旅行後銀時送的禮物，鬼嫁和保溫袋是早就準備好的賠罪禮，打火機才是真正的"大禮"。

「請看在阿銀薄到跟衛生紙一樣的荷包份上，收下吧！」

銀時當時雙手奉上，畢恭畢敬彷如對主公行禮。

出外旅行後帶回的土產可以有千百種 — 像是那名藍髮女孩送的點心 — 對於銀時選擇送打火機這點土方倒有點納悶。

因為，銀時不止一次表示過希望土方減少煙量，但勸阻無效甚至反讓土方變本加厲之後，銀時也採取更積極或者該說更機車的作法：儘量相處時讓土方連拿起煙的機會都沒有。

記得，當初也在疑惑中開問了。

「那可不是普通的打火機！

那是賣女孩星球的特產：許願火柴！

只要點燃就可以實現願望、像是想看烤好的火雞跳大腿舞，

還是看鄰居的老奶奶唱跳早安少女組名曲之類的都可以喔！」

銀時一臉興奮，說出來的卻彷如某個星球的電視購物廣告。

『鬼才會信這個...』

這個笨蛋肯定是在那星球被直銷商人騙著買下無用的東西退貨不了然後轉送到這裡來的吧！

「可是多串君不只是鬼、還是鬼之副長呢一定會相信的對吧>///<」

這傢伙根本想好任何藉口來反駁自己了，吐煙想著"我是不是不要原諒這傢伙算了"地隨便收下，之後很長的一段時間忘記這件事。

也許是巧合，在決定討伐轉海屋那日，慣用的美乃滋打火機故障，土方在尋找代替品時摸出了這份禮物，沒細想即帶在身上。

結果也只是普通的打火機嘛！

土方下著早就已經得知的結論，內心則對自己竟然曾經有過一絲相信銀時荒謬說法的事情感到微微憤怒。

「之前聽吉米說，那晚你把這帶在身上，阿銀我很受寵若驚呢！」

收起吹風機後，銀時跪在土方背後，替他上藥時說著。

「結果，十四許了什麼願？」

『你還相信那種騙小孩的事情啊？』

沒好氣地回著，把打火機放回到桌上。

算算現在超過八小時沒碰到煙了，過去除去睡覺跟戰鬥從來沒斷絕尼古丁這麼久，而且、是出自自身的意願。

「不過火柴顯示十四許了願呢！

側邊的星星少了一顆。」

狐疑中拿起來檢查，側邊底下的星星的確是少了一顆，但...

『...？！是巧合吧？』

土方不由自主回想那晚，自己何時用到這打火機的。

是、那時......

_大雨在眼前落下，就算不如此，地上的血也夠讓人留意腳步。_

_土方在設法站起來時尤其深感吃力，手上黏著的血和腳邊流淌的，逐漸從激發自己生存的本能，變為妨礙。_

_而眼前，竟然還有個大言不慚說「愛」的人。_

_『其實也不是多麼大不了的事情。』_

_撐著、背抵著，站起來。_

_『我只是、想讓心愛的女人，得到幸福而已。』_

_平持武器，估量第一刀要砍向何處，幹掉哪些人。_

_眼前的敵人通通都只有一條跟幸福背道而馳的路要走。_

_『在這種地方揮刀的我，是做不到的。_

_我只希望她能跟普通人組成平凡的家庭，平凡地生兒育女，過著平凡生活罷了。_

_僅是如此而已。』_


	5. Chapter 5

『怎麼...可能.......』  
就算那時說出來的事情成為願望的一部分，以結果來論仍是不成功的。

只是希望自己所愛的人幸福，真的這麼困難嗎？  
不管努力多久...

彷彿知道土方許下什麼願望，銀時壓上土方的肩膀，將土方的左手和掌心裡的打火機一起握住。  
平靜地問出，  
「再許一次？這次說不定...」

『別再鬧了！！』  
若不是手還被銀時握著，土方早就把打火機洩憤地扔出去了。  
『現在、現在我還能許什麼願望？她已經...』

土方差點咬到自己的舌頭，因為發現自己無法說出那個字。  
常與死神為鄰的自己如果哪一天被抓走一點也不足為奇，明明也做好各種覺悟，但到頭來還是被命運開個大玩笑，最希望活到長命百歲的人只能在人生開花結果之前香消玉殞。

最終，她沒能從任何人手上得到幸福。  
而自己，甚至選擇斬除那唯一能替她構築"幸福假象"的人。

「十四，不原諒自己絕對不是為她帶來幸福的方式。」  
沈重地說出，銀時頗不甘願去分析土方的思考，他知道那是極端容易走入死路的方式。可是如果不陪著走下去，沒辦法拉住土方。  
「那天你走上樓後，總一郎君眼睛紅紅的走出來，轉達姊姊的最後話語：她為遇見很棒的大家感到高興，然後，希望大家能堅持當初選擇離開武州時的心情，勇敢地走自己的路。」

『...她、真這麼說？』  
上屋頂時記得喝令所有人都不准跟，也是很晚才察覺自然捲就在旁邊。  
那番溫柔的話的確可能出自三葉的口，土方甚至覺得一閉上眼就能看到她說此話時的表情。

然問題應該是、現在自己想不想要相信。

「啊嗯、很了不起的女性呢！  
當時你們組裡一些大塊頭也哭得亂七八糟，直說她真的是菩薩心腸，他們到下輩子都會報答西瓜恩情之類的.....  
阿銀我很疑惑啊、要報恩就報恩為什麼西瓜限定？」

『才不是西瓜限定、你怎麼聽的…...』  
對銀時突然表現的無釐頭感到無力，土方不自覺地做解釋，  
『以前夏天她常會帶著西瓜來給大家吃，武州很少地方有空調，熱多了...』

耳邊盡是那年夏天的蟬鳴，和眾人的戲水聲。  
那時氣溫異常地高，大夥兒到河邊去降溫時，她帶來的驚喜。

對女孩子來說手拎著四個大西瓜有點超出能力範圍了，土方記得那時近藤急著叫幾個人跳出河裡幫忙，就連幫不上忙的總悟都率先爬了出去，自己卻是動作最慢的一個。那時不知為何突然覺得只穿兜檔布出現在女性面前是不應該的，事後很納悶為何自己會有如此怪異的想法。

「武州啊...聽說櫻花跟這邊的品種不同，跟她一起看過嗎？」  
『...兩次。頭一年她染了風寒不能去，所以道場的大家把花瓣帶回來，當晚從她家的屋頂和庭院樹上灑下，還比賽誰灑得比較漂亮...』

想起那時眾人的胡鬧，土方的表情放鬆了點。  
那時為替三葉預備驚喜，大家還特地故弄玄虛，自己則是被推派要去引開三葉注意的人，結果因為總悟的阻撓差點讓事跡提前敗露。

「聽起來很有趣呢～嗯、是幅美景。  
所以第二年時盡興嗎？她看到了大家希望她也看到的景色了？」  
『第二年不是去同一個地方，是......』

搜尋記憶，找到正確的地名跟時間後，相關回憶便不受控制地湧了上來，憶起的細節比預期要多出很多，鮮明得彷如抗議土方過去對它們的冷落。

在銀時一次次提問下 — 或者荒謬必須反駁，或許偏差需要導正 —   
土方最後幾乎是不厭其煩地，把自己在武州那段、以為必須永久封印的過去回味得差不多了。

『你、為什麼要讓我、講這些事情...』  
發覺說太多的同時，土方驚訝地發現自己正靠坐著銀時，被他拍著安慰、摟抱著。不記得何時被他哄著躺進他懷裡，環著他的雙手和懷抱太過溫暖是令他一時忘記拒絕的原因，也或許更是，銀時僅是抱他，沒有更進一步。土方用肩膀頂著銀時做著低限度掙扎，但他只是改變姿勢。

「因為你們相處的時光，不是只有痛苦啊？」  
緩慢地開口，儘管一直講話的是土方，銀時覺得自己也口乾舌燥不已，  
「就算覺得自己不能給對方幸福，那退而求其次給對方"快樂"也是不錯。若能客觀來看，十四的確讓那位有過不少快樂的時光，其他人也是。  
所以、她最後說的，真的不是客套話喔～」

陪土方繞了這麼大的圈子，終於讓他暫時停止了鑽牛角尖，回到"現實"。  
真不愧是金牛座啊！一旦鑽起來，那牛脾氣硬到連阿銀我都沒辦法呢唉！

「別連她的最後話語，都選擇不相信啊、十四～」  
在後頸蹭著的銀時，把這句悄悄地送進土方耳裡。  
「不然這樣下去，連能言善道的阿銀我，都不知道要對十四說什麼了。」

『你、本來就...』  
不知道該反駁什麼的土方連掙扎都停止了，原本的後半"你不需要說"也因為連結到過去經驗而停住。

「因為阿銀我很害怕啊！  
害怕再看到那天晚上十四的那種嚇人的模樣。」  
土方總算把注意力放回自己，銀時也不想止住全盤托出的打算。  
「十四也許自己不知道，在車頂上、前座的眼鏡放置架想對你開槍時，那笑容很嚇人呢！」

『笑容？』  
車頂，是刺殺藏場當馬的時候？  
『我怎麼會笑？』

「雖然消失很快，阿銀我不會看漏的：就是那種"不管你開幾槍我都會在這裡"的笑。  
十四，你當時在想什麼？」  
銀時只記得自己在驚嚇中加速衝過去把危機解除，還好對方沒有因吃痛而扣下扳機。那種近在眼前的遺憾、實在不想再經歷了。

『...什麼都沒有、怎麼有時間想？』  
土方心知若非銀時及時趕到，他那種狀態要躲開子彈的機率是微乎其微。

「十四那時是絕對不會放開刀的哪？也沒有辦法閃避吧？」  
把土方抱得更緊，緊到銀時自知這種程度土方會察覺他的真正情感。  
「哪～十四，下次、不要這麼勇敢了好不好？  
阿銀我也是人、會怕的哪～」

『......』  
看不見背後人的表情，對方甚至是撒嬌般地蹭著自己這麼說的，然肢體傳遞過來的，的確是、恐懼。

在自己心中許下那個以處境來說已經是"最後願望"時，明白就算要以生命為代價都會貫徹到底。然而當"希望所愛之人獲得平凡的幸福"之願望本身就已絕對不可能時，上天還是該說是"神"會察覺自己真正的願望為何嗎？

想要保護，自己喜歡的人。  
想要、制裁那個會讓自己喜歡的人傷心的男人。

也許，最終、是想要懲罰自己。  
在面對藏場當馬的執行令時，儘管理智上知道至少有三人手持火箭筒，更遑論來不及數的其他自動武器，自己則行動力因傷大減、對方還遠在兩層貨櫃的高度，土方依舊認為自己將刀揮出去時可以砍得到藏場當馬。

絲毫沒有考慮過，那是一件多麼不可能的事情。  
所以，當刀子卡進車頂、卡在仇人身上，要被小混混開槍的時候，就算僅是一瞬，那種"隨便你開吧！我死都會在這裡把他戳到地獄去！"的想法讓土方完全沒有退縮的意圖。

然後，是黑暗中的一道銀光，改變了命運方向；  
說著要土方轉送仙貝的銀時，以及默默接下仙貝、明白對方只是在找藉口的土方，兩人合力把通往地獄的列車緩下，只把萬惡不赦的罪人送至總悟刀下，他和銀時都中途跳車、安全地回到人間。

土方直到此刻才想到，在諸多會導致與現在完全不同結果的分歧點上，是接受多少人的幫助方能已近乎安然無恙的狀態坐在這裡。  
對銀時的要求，土方不確定該如何回應，過往也沒有需安撫銀時的經驗，慌亂間只得找出最接近的說法。  
『我、我已經習慣...』

「可別再說這種習慣痛覺的話哪～  
你就算真的不痛、阿銀我看了也會痛的啊～」  
圈住土方的手臂改搭上肩膀，順勢撫上頸令他微微後仰，讓戀人避無可避自己接下來的話語。  
「十四可以、不這麼辛苦的...答應阿銀，可以嗎？」

『......嗯。』  
土方的回應輕得像是個氣音，但身體的緊繃消失是貨真價實的，銀時確實地接收了這訊息。

銀時在身邊的話，也許承諾下去的，不僅是一件事而已。  
然而此刻，土方覺得這份承諾本身，是對一直以來選擇陪伴自己的銀時，一份應該的補償。


	6. 峰迴路轉的邏輯思考不適用於兩腿之間！（H）

「還有，對不起。」

耳邊突然冒出道歉語句，與之前訴說的氣氛完全銜接不起來。  
土方正想著原因，背後頗有熱度的吐息吹下了頸部帶來一陣麻癢。

「我沒想到當時那樣會讓十四傷勢加重...  
但要立刻讓車停下來，阿銀我也想不出其他辦法...」

『那種的、我不介意。』  
土方倒無責怪之意。  
當時看著銀時的動作，還有不遠處的總悟，選擇配合是理所當然的，所謂戰鬥的默契即是如此。土方不記得醫生的診斷內容（也許是因為自己根本沒聽到），但這是個有天人科技的江戶，身體的傷總是會痊癒的。

「啊喔～不過接下來，阿銀覺得更對不起十四呢～」  
模糊的尾音之後是陣陣碎吻落在頸上和耳後，一時反應遲鈍的土方在察覺銀時的意圖後只能不安地扭動。

『你、你就不能...』

「抱歉啊～十四...阿銀我也、忍耐到了極限了呢哈哈...」  
笑得很無力，銀時的雙手慢慢往土方身上遊移，在土方改變姿勢的同時，透過薄薄的浴衣能感受到的，是男人的灼熱體溫和越來越明確的慾望。

「就算知道十四是她的、就算沖三次水還是硬起來了啊...  
阿銀我真糟糕哪...」  
萬念俱灰的語調，銀時沮喪地把頭埋在土方頸邊，身體微顫竟如啜泣一般。

原來...銀時的頭髮是這樣濕的。  
理由很無賴、很銀時，可是為什麼、會覺得該要安撫他呢？  
為什麼、到最後、總是無法對這個男人狠下心？  
在內心嘆息自己的軟弱時，也已伸出手，撫著正對自己撒嬌的自然捲。

「呼唔—」  
發出不明所以的聲音在肩上磨著，像是小動物在詢問許可與否。

『.........我累了』  
停止掙扎的土方嘆了很長的一口氣，做出決定。

「啊嗚...Q︿Q」  
立即回傳的哀嚎，聽來竟然會有種於心不忍的感覺。

『所以、有節制一點吧...』  
「！！」  
低嗚一聲，是壓抑後的歡呼。  
原本輕按在身上的雙手瞬間恢復了活力，簡直比通電還有效。

『你...』  
這傢伙完全不知道什麼是節制吧？  
為什麼、總是要讓我後悔自己的決定啊！  
土方不由得伸手抓住自然捲，  
『別讓我看到你—』

「對十四、阿銀我永遠是貪心的。」  
吮吻中被土方的手制止之後，銀時稍微能理解土方說不想看到自己的心態為何，如果土方仍心存顧忌，他也有對應的方式。  
但是，自己也有前提。

「所以拜託、別第一次就睡下去了...  
現在、我可是完全沒把握停得下來啊......」  
土方沒有回答，鬆手後的他也沒有抗拒銀時抽開浴衣角帶的動作。  
一手摟著他，銀時暫時讓土方跪起支撐，一手將自己半身礙事的衣物褪至膝蓋之下，跪坐下來，這才讓土方的重心壓回自己身上。  
「十四～躺在我身上沒關係。」

向後仰躺在銀時的肩跟胸口，不甚穩定的姿勢讓土方產生不安，尤其是坐在銀時大腿上，若有似無地碰觸背後敏感點，即便不是第一次面對男人的慾望，也依舊感到難為情。反手抓住銀時的衣領時，似乎瞥見他的笑容，土方下意識地閉上眼睛、別過臉去，惟如此通常只有反效果。

銀時看著不知為何害羞起來的土方覺得很有趣，土方單方面不想看到他，可沒不准自己看著他吧？

「阿銀會努力讓十四很快也有感覺的～」  
邊舔著耳廓說著，手從胸口開始慢慢往下開始它的工作：探過熟悉的肌理弧線，在重點處迴圈；另一手伸往土方的後腰蜻蜓點水般以指尖拂上幾圈又擰上一把。

懷中人的呼吸明顯加重，為了躲避難耐而朝自己身上摩擦扭動、偶而有一兩聲輕吟從那緊咬住的唇中逸出，這些反應都令銀時很滿意。  
然而儘管很想，銀時猜測如果現在去吻土方，應會被他咬回來。

— 還不夠、還不到時候...  
對銀時來說，記憶另一個身體的敏感處很容易，不只是因兩人的相似性、或者是過去不管是在想像裡描畫還是實際上得以驗證。  
有些時候，銀時會覺得土方企圖捨棄的記憶都跑到他這邊來了。

『……あっ—はぁ—』  
把聲音壓到最小限度，還是掩不住銀時彷若打游擊戰的手所帶來的快感。  
脊柱附近可以是因為接近生命中樞而來的警覺，後腰則不知如何解釋，也不明白銀時怎麼會發現那裡異常敏感的。  
這種時候壓抑是習慣，如果能把思緒導向其他地方就不會去在意那潛伏在心中的不安。  
又，也許會如此不安是因為自己在這男人面前無所遁形的關係。

別人都看不穿、摸不透的武裝，不論如何穩固都會被銀時輕易卸下；  
每次總以為能把自己保護住，也幾乎每次、在這男人面前敗北得徹底。  
銀時曾經笑說最初的人類剛生下來時，有兩對手腳和兩個頭，之後會進行分離，靈魂卻是共享的，而這相知相識的兩人會終其一生在尋找對方。  
當時對這樣的故事嗤之以鼻，日子久了卻發現，銀時的說法是唯一能解釋他與自己之間關係變化的。

明明、兩人並沒有在一起很久。  
打架、拼酒、過招都不是能增進相互瞭解的方法，土方也肯定不是由自己口中洩漏出去的。  
而且若這說法有那麼一絲真實，為什麼、他就看不透這個男人的靈魂呢？

「十四很不專心呢～」  
『ふ－－んっ』

被握住弱點的感受還是最直接的，土方不由得悶哼出聲。  
但銀時沒把注意力放過去多少，手指探往大腿內側讓土方稍微放鬆之後，另一手拉著土方坐得更上來一些。

意識到雙腳因為搭在銀時的大腿上，而隨著他改變姿勢被撐得更開了後，土方有那麼一瞬想要叫停，而銀時右手將他摟得更緊，帶著熱度的掌心填補了浴衣被撩起後感受到的涼意。但是這涼意隨後有著自己的意識般的，從左腰晃點了一下便往後方探入。

『あぁ—っ』  
至此才知道那是銀時的手指，沾著潤滑劑的指節靈巧地推進，不溫柔得讓土方想抵抗，卻也沒粗暴得讓土方真正說出拒絕的話語。  
前方被燃起的難耐終究延燒開來，與進出體內的手指相互應和，土方只能更用力抓著銀時的衣服，指尖所觸及的濕熱分不清是銀時的還是自己了。

一、二、  
銀時算著時機、心跳也算著土方的反應，雖然兩指寬可能是急促了點，看土方的表情可能也撐不了多久。如果只能有一次機會，總要好好把握。

「久等了...」  
於是不知是在對誰說著，銀時將原本曲起的右腳慢慢放平，以手引導土方慢慢將自己納入。

『呼嗚—』  
過程中第一次有了痛覺，土方並非不知如何應對，只是每回總得先與本能拉鋸。土方的退縮在銀時意料之中，他稍微拉抬了土方的右腳讓落下更能順勢一些。

『嗯！別—』  
銀時的舉動對自己來說根本是助紂為虐，失去可能的支撐後是根本無餘力逃避。過去沒嘗試過這種體位，土方覺得比往常都還要深、還要充實；然而落下之後的熟悉懷抱減輕了些許不適，銀時刻意在他肩上、頸上輕咬著以分散他的注意力。

估量土方的重量和能活動的範圍，銀時知道在姿勢限制下必得做出妥協。  
不過只要銀時嘗試想動，就會感到土方緊繃起來。

「十四不幫忙的話、阿銀我也沒辦法喔～」  
狀似苦惱地這麼說了，鼻頭推了推土方的後頸，  
「我也希望能讓十四完全地、擁有阿銀啊～」

帶著鼻音的雙關語句，撬開土方最後的防衛。

土方咬著下唇，試把撐在銀時腿上的力道慢慢放開，以餘下的重量去真實面對銀時在他體內的存在。

『くっ—あ、んっ...』  
儘管不覺得可能，自己陷得更深的錯覺伴隨難以言喻的快感，在銀時擅自扶著他的腰動起來時炸開。也許是被進入得太深，即便銀時的動作並不大也不快，土方完全招架不住，習慣性地咬起左手手背。

「十四、這裡不是屯所。」  
銀時愛憐地說著，這一直是他喜歡在自家或是旅館做遠多於在對方房間做的理由。雖然漲紅著臉忍耐到極限的土方也別有風味，但自己並不是想看他這樣的表情才跟他上床的。

「所以，不用壓抑...」  
奢侈地空下一手拉住土方的自殘舉動，但另一手並沒有停止前端的愛撫，一時土方的呻吟毫無保留地展現。把土方的手牽握住拉回胸前，加快了令土方接近失控的套弄，免得讓他想起還有另一隻手可以咬。  
兩人完全沒有曖昧空間地貼著，不管是從土方的背聽到，還是手裡按握在他胸前時感受到的心跳聲都大得難以分辨是誰的，最終順應這單一節奏，銀時將兩人份的瘋狂帶至另一境界。

『んっ、銀時—』  
後面不管想說什麼，都被快感連根拔起，沖得絲毫不剩。  
直至體內感到一陣熱流流竄，土方才稍微回過神來，想起自己還在呼吸、體內還有另一人的存在的事情。眼角似乎有點潮濕，他沒有睜開眼睛確認。

對銀時來說，這份解放倒來得一點心理準備也沒有。  
過去不曾聽過土方在床事時喊出他的名字，彷彿他的名字本身就是禁忌；不是沒有因此逗弄過土方，但他一次都沒有屈服。  
於是那句『銀時』突然成了含有無限魔力的語句，在手上感到濕濡之後，便控制不了地射了。  
一時兩人都靜了下來，銀時看著沾在手上的體液，心想土方果然悶很久、沒有阿銀我來幫忙抒發的話就根本跟健康搭不上邊啊地念著。  
然而他突然注意到從剛剛開始土方就沒罵人也沒說話，該不會......

「十四、十四？」  
意識稍微飄走了點的土方感到被搖了手，沒給予回應後銀時像是領不到糖吃的孩子，在耳邊的氣音聽起來竟有種他等下會哭出來的預感。

『我還在...』  
想像著銀時的表情，反過去捏了他的手背。

『就再一次喔...』  
說了有用嗎？

才剛洩過一次，體內的硬物可還是精神滿滿的樣子。  
這混帳到底是多有體力啊......不是也熬了幾天夜、又是打鬥還看護的嗎？  
為什麼、這麼、啊——

土方覺得被銀時抱著移位，銀時卻似乎捨不得離開土方的身體只是側向一邊不知做什麼；  
若即若離的連接感頗為詭異，加上令他發窘的是因銀時的移動讓體內滿溢的液體流了出來，最終他還是睜開眼睛。

「嘿咻！」

不屈不撓從棉被裡抽出土方的枕頭後，將其鋪上面前的小桌，這才讓土方趴上去。

『喂、你…』  
眼前半是模糊一片，重心回到自己腳上還來不及適應，雙手就突然被連著衣服扳至背後，失去自由的恐懼令他回頭怒視了銀時。  
『別綁我—』

乍見土方的怒意，銀時愣了一下，隨即是明瞭自己的動作引起誤會。  
頓時放輕、陪笑說道，  
「不是啊～十四！  
我是要脫下這礙事的浴衣 — 反正也濕了 —   
阿銀我怎麼會做這麼惡劣的事情呢～哈哈！」

那一瞬間所帶起的想像真的很令他興奮，所幸土方似乎沒有察覺到？  
銀時僥倖地在腦中多跑了幾個想入非非的畫面，把脫下的浴衣扔在一旁。

雙手重獲自由，土方改趴在自己手臂上，苦惱不已。  
明明是自己說不想看到自然捲的，他甚至很配合地採用看不到臉的姿勢，結果是自己先回頭了，眼底還盡是適才銀時解釋時的表情，使他有種錯怪無辜者的感覺。

先前的姿勢把重量都轉嫁到銀時身上所以其實並沒有額外費力，現在能夠抱著柔軟的東西是銀時的體貼，也因為上半身有了桌面當支撐讓受傷的腳負擔不大......所以、到現在還沒有下一步的銀時到底在磨蹭什麼？  
當發現結論是這麼飢渴時 — 土方只讓那形容詞閃過萬分之一秒 — 自覺難為情的他不得不把臉埋進枕頭裡，然後冀望銀時沒有發現。

銀時面臨的狀況則單純得多了：處理資訊過程中本機暫時停止運作而已。

眼前是土方的裸背，較少曝曬於日光下而偏白的膚色給人一種上等玉石雕塑的美感，其上添綴的細小汗珠隨著喘息或顫抖的動作形成炫目的光點。  
漂亮的黑直髮吸附了水氣，沿著頸骨貼出優美的線條；形狀良好的柔軟耳垂在髮隙若隱若現，煩惱時皺緊的眉間和為了避免睜眼看到銀時而輕顫的眼睫都彷如在邀請他人以吻封上。更別提原本看了該心疼，現在卻因某種奇妙聯想導致色氣大增的染血繃帶姿態，這一切看在銀時眼中，就是幕不知如何消化的美景了。

不是不明白戀人的身體有多迷人，只是從來沒有在燈光下仔細審視過。  
怎麼會有種不想破壞美景的想法啊？  
啊喔不知道想到什麼臉紅到耳朵了好可愛！  
然後果然一下子就埋進枕頭裡，好嫉妒這枕頭喔！  
可又不能抽掉、十四顯然需要它....

等等！坂田銀時你跟枕頭吃什麼醋給我振作點！

屢次被自己狂奔的思考帶走的銀時甩了甩頭，用著是面對美食的虔誠心情開口詢問，  
「那麼、如果十四哪裡不舒服要說喔～」

微側了頭彷彿要開口的土方，僅是再次抿著唇，忍受銀時手掌輕撫上腰時的異樣感觸。銀時的第二次進入沒遭遇太大困難，土方身體對那種充實感尚且記憶猶新，當他挺進時甚至能感受到土方對他的歡迎。

— 今天還真是大放送啊～  
銀時免不住產生了撿到便宜的心理，土方連平常都會拒絕再三的後背位都願意接受了，究竟是內心的愧疚太大所致？  
雖然是求來的待遇，銀時也明白現在不能質疑或者責怪土方對他的"同情施捨"，一想到好像是某種程度"利用"了三葉小姐對土方的影響力，連自己也開始慚愧了。

於是念頭一轉，銀時突然對於自己的行為困惑了。  
如果他能再自私一點，不再去揣摩土方此刻的心理也許會快活些；  
但若放任事情繼續發展，在今晚之後，土方應會很長一段時間不理會他。  
他並沒有樂觀到認為土方不會回復以往那種"與你無關"的心態，只是如果兩人關係又要這麼"從頭開始"，屆時的不甘心可不是現在的快活可以彌補得了的啊！

土方太慣於壓抑自己的真實想法，或用怒氣掩飾，或著轉移話題，也因此在忍耐到極限後終得解放時那種失神、放鬆的姿態總令銀時著迷不已。

銀時知道自己屢次把土方推上床的用意，不只是單方面的慾求，更是希望土方能在過程中放鬆，甚至進而享受到。但眼前的土方恐怕不會允許自己在過程中獲得快樂，至少今晚、在僅是忍耐的心態下絕對不會。

想著想著鬱悶起來，再看看好像同樣跟往常一樣在忍耐，卻比其他時候更渴望結束這一切的土方，銀時默默收起之前因土方的應允而雀躍的心情。  
於是他把動作放慢、極慢，另一手下去服侍著戀人的前方，以左手往桌上撐住半身，在土方耳邊開問。  
「多串君～阿銀我現在、很疑惑哪～」

對於銀時突然改變態度，還有對他的稱呼，土方感到不對勁。  
明明應允對方的請求，銀時卻突然龜毛起來，總不成又是暴風雨前的寧靜了吧？

「今天多串君這麼大方，不會是給阿銀的分手禮物吧？」  
『什、あぁ..っ、手、拿開— んっ』  
剛想開口就被銀時惡作劇般的使力握上幾下，土方抽了手想去制止，被他巧妙地擋住。

『你再不放開就分定了！』  
然而情急之下，土方沒意識到說出來的是這句。  
銀時對土方給的答案安心了點，這比他預期的其他答案都來得好些，雖然自己逼問手法也算技術性犯規。

「好、好！我知道了～」  
說著手勁又回復之前的輕柔，帶著失而復得的喜悅換方式撫慰他，令土方困難地把『卑鄙』的罵語混在成串的呻吟裡。  
銀時俯身下去吻著顴骨附近，從土方不斷顫動的眼睫，他知道土方的身體又被喚醒了興奮的狀態，但如果土方存心敷衍他，這一次說不定會很快就結束了。抱持著"多串君真壞心"的想法，銀時挺起上身，一邊加速地抽送，一邊反手摸取他之前拋下的某樣物品。

『......っ』  
對於銀時恢復"正常"，土方不疑有他，當身體開始能接受被進入後，事情便會簡單得多。  
咬著手臂，放任呼吸隨著對方動作加大而變得急促，一旦沒有對立意識也就不會去在意多久才射或誰先這種小兒科問題。  
至少，在銀時突然停下動作並且退出他的身體前，土方都以為自己能清醒著撐完這場會為時不久的性愛。

『うんっ、你、做什麼？！』  
全副武裝結果被敵人陣前逃脫，難耐空虛感的土方反射性地回頭察看時，卻立刻被用什麼蒙上了雙眼。

「我只是照著十四的吩咐喔～」  
銀時迅速地在土方的阻撓下繞上第二圈，再打了個結實的結。  
材料是土方浴衣的角帶，有點粗劣但是個現成的解決方案。  
「不想看到阿銀的話，讓十四看不到就行了，對吧？」

被銀時話中的邏輯削弱了抵抗，雖然土方本來就閉著眼，非自主性地喪失視覺又是另一回事。  
觸覺、聽覺和知覺一下子都清晰數倍：迎面而來的微風是銀時做了大動作時帶來的，轉身坐下來時感到榻榻米另一端的震動，還有本來不知道在做什麼的銀時很突然地停下來時，空氣間的微妙氣氛。

『怎麼了？』  
強忍著銀時留給他的不適開問，土方的疑惑一時多過了憤怒，絲毫不知自己現在的模樣是超越了銀時能處理的程度。

胸腹間前次留下的情慾痕跡還未拭去，尚未平復的急促呼吸和臉上來不及退去的潮紅更平添幾許情色。被目隱則似乎連帶給人一種"可任意對待不會受罰"的犯規想像，半勃的慾望在雙腳大開的坐姿下一覽無遺，讓人想儘快上前好好疼愛一番。  
土方左手握著拳頭撐在榻榻米上，微微發抖的身軀彰顯著需求更多撫慰，然而倔強的唇還是鎖住了應有的請求話語，那雙漂亮的眉毛儘管被角帶遮住想必也是皺著的吧？

啊啊不行！再放任下去也只會當機而已。  
除了某次吃了太多巧克力鬧得鼻血直流以外，銀時已經很久沒有感到自己上火上得這麼猛烈了。

把脫下的衣服和土方的浴衣隨意鋪好，爬得離土方極近，伸手將他撈起，  
「哪～阿銀我能夠為十四帶來的是幸福，還是快樂呢？」

『呼唔—』  
身體貼上的是另一個熾熱的軀體，相觸時的熟悉感令土方幾乎相信那是自己的半身，失去視覺後反而助長想像化為具體，明確地知道手按撫著對方何處時會有什麼變化，回傳的反應則再度激勵著下一步動作。  
被銀時的舌舔開齒關後，不甘被長驅直入的舌頭與對方進行纏鬥，所有的疑問、不解和怒意都暫時拋丟了一邊。

「不過十四的嘴巴總是不老實，看來阿銀我只好直接問身體了～」  
舔了舔唇，沿著土方的頸、鎖骨和胸口烙吻，然後坐在衣物堆上，引導著土方慢慢也坐在自己身上。

『你、好囉唆...あぁ...はぁっ』  
從來不曾允許銀時完全擁有主控權，土方內心的恐懼卻沒有預期來得強烈。  
究竟是因本來就過度擔憂，還是自己對銀時的情感早已足夠填平他曾認定存在的深淵？

「這次保證速戰速決～」  
慢慢順著角度讓土方再度接納自己，從土方的反應感覺得出來剛剛的過程讓他的身體再也禁不起太多折騰。  
「看十四好像也快不行了...」

『誰、不行了的...』  
對立意識還真的被挑了起來，從那熟悉的老路徑開始爬回來。

在情事上甚少主動的土方，其實是基於不願意承認自己對對方有所渴求；對他來說，唯一能掩藏的解釋就是這份"不想輸給銀時"的念頭。  
土方知道控制呼吸是延緩解放的方法之一，不過情勢真的很不利於他。

「不能這樣親吻十四總覺得沒做完似的～」  
又結束一輪熱吻，屢次打破土方如意算盤的銀時得意地笑著。  
果然還是面對面的體位比較好，儘管蒙眼遮住土方最精華的表情，能即時接收戀人的反應才是健康床事的醍醐味啊～

『混、帳...明天、一定砍了你！』  
困難地在銀時逐漸加深的抽送間說出已失去意義的威脅語，被擁住的土方不自覺地攀住銀時的肩膀，留下幾許報復性的痕跡。  
『くっ、んっ、..別、啊！』

自己有沒有太寵這傢伙了？  
然土方還來不及再次反省，腦袋即被陣陣快感震麻，而它直傳腳底、遊走全身。

「是是～十四對我的寵愛，阿銀我都會加倍還回去的。」  
明天太遙遠囉～現在可以叫停啊？  
當然讓十四回答不出來的話又是阿銀我的技術性犯規啦～

至此銀時完全放開顧慮，只專心就著所知的土方弱點從上到下、前到後、裡到外一一進攻。  
即便未再被撫慰前方，被蒙眼後知覺便會朝最不想要的地方集中：輕咬、舔舐、吮吸、搓揉、按捏等技巧在銀時的運用下使土方幾度徘徊在解放邊緣；加以每回銀時進出時都會因為姿勢觸碰到敏感處，對他來說更是難忍的煎熬。

「十四、阿銀我也累了～  
一起休戰、好不好？」

如果再不制止土方，容易忍耐過頭的壞習慣大概會讓他等等昏過去吧？  
平時在看到土方的眼淚後便會收斂一些，但今天沒這道防線的確有做過火的可能。  
銀時想了想決定採用休戰的說詞來勸說，只是效果似乎不彰。

『誰要、相信你啊！ 沒、信用的、傢伙』  
感覺好像又回到兩人在蒸汽浴內進行小學生等級的爭執時，土方憶起當時不願服輸的心情，自嘲果然兩人到現在一點都沒變。

思考中又一次地被銀時推上了頂，彷如失去氧氣來源的土方不禁仰起頭，想從這份幾近滅頂的風暴中浮出來點。  
親吻著喉結、下巴的銀時輕輕在土方耳邊拋下「要去囉」，引來土方一顫，隨後他按著土方的後頸，強迫讓土方的氧氣來源來自自己。

『んんっ、ふっ—ん』  
欺敵效果很完美，緊擁得連空氣都無容身之地，缺氧帶來的暈眩和排山倒海而來的快感把土方的神識一下子沖刷得很遠、很散；  
而銀時徹底把握了土方失神的機會，將土方羞於送出口的愉悅全部接收。  
等土方意識到剛剛是在接吻中高潮時，也是銀時再也耐不住土方給他的收縮刺激，在他體內解放的時候。

就算不若預定，銀時對土方保持承諾，土方也沒有讓自己失望，在激烈的性愛之後依舊保持意識。

這種時刻他並不會急著離開銀時的懷抱，說是懶散，也是因為銀時會體貼地在事後繼續愛撫他；  
或許可名之為"習慣"了，土方慣於在銀時懷裡慢慢拾回自己拋開的自尊、還有所有可能拋得開的東西，再度變回、自己原本的模樣。

當然銀時不止一次地抱怨、哀求或耍賴，希望土方不要像是天人童話裡的灰姑娘一樣，時間一到就要又裝作什麼事情都沒有發生地日復一日。  
過去對此土方沒有給予回應，他不知該不該、以及要給予什麼回應。

被解開角帶後土方仍閉著眼，只被哄著在銀時的臂彎中躺下歇息。  
根據經驗判斷銀時其實還意猶未盡，先前的休戰宣言也僅是技巧之一吧？  
若是從前，銀時可能會纏著自己直到他真的抽刀要砍人，或不堪其擾勉強答應；但現在的他只是不斷地撫著土方的背脊，除了讓他不致感到冷意，心情上確實有平靜的作用。

「十四，阿銀我現在覺得很幸福呢～」  
輕輕撥開土方的瀏海，以吻來平復自己造成的紅痕。

「能夠這樣擁著十四、  
能夠在這樣的江戶開萬事屋、  
能夠生在這樣的時代...  
阿銀我也不知怎麼區分快樂和幸福，不過我相信能經常感到快樂的人，一定是幸福的。」

對於銀時又一次告白，也許因今晚種種，土方的無所適從比之前減低不少。  
如果銀時只是單純的說教，土方也心知自己會選擇不理睬他。  
可是他這次的確感受到，跟當年的三葉一樣，那份以無限溫柔包裹的真心。

「我想、既然十四能給我幸福，至少阿銀得朝著同樣的方向努力啊！  
雖然好像有點努力過頭了，對不起。」  
想要低頭道歉，不過對於本來就相擁的狀況只是很不莊重地碰在一起。

『要道歉的話、一開始就不要做了...』  
這傢伙為什麼總在意想不到的地方笨拙呢？  
土方連伸手想推銀時頭的指尖都無力了，和呼氣混在一起的嘆息完全失去其原本意義。

『快清理…我想睡了。』  
就再、把那些需要做出抉擇的難題還有砍銀時的事情拋到明天吧。  
眨著疲倦的雙眼，土方寬容地給自己一個身心都放鬆的藉口。

「是是是～恭敬不如從命 ❤」

銀時笑笑，又吻了幾下，最後以土方沒見過的慎重口吻，  
對他說出最真誠的話語。

「ありがとう，十四」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇在寫作時是在空前（希望）絕後的低谷，前後處在絕望狀將近一週，除了因莫名卡文以外（每回跑完預定和台詞往往睡一覺就忘得一乾二淨，這不可能是羞恥心作祟吧？），就是當時與銀土同好的交流狀況很讓我低潮。  
> 儘管途中想盡辦法要振作，最終還是要死不活又奢侈地花八天才終於定稿，全文約八千五百字，第二篇公開的非詐欺文這樣算是自己非常有誠意的紀錄了，希望讀者們能感受到這份愛。
> 
> 個人的寫作癖好讓我寫不出沒有"明確主旨"的東西。吃飯洗澡睡覺，這些對我來說都只是人活著的必備機能而已，於是乎，我也把性愛當成工具來使用了。除了本來就是寫好玩的實驗品，我家孩子們如果上床了，大概都是在解決著兩人之間存在的什麼問題，或是去確認對方的狀況、或是為了讓兩人關係有所進展。純粹因為"想上床"就上了的娛樂路線似乎是沒有，儘管我承認性愛是人生的重要部分，這也算某種程度的絕望吧（笑）
> 
> 銀土是我家孩子中破例由一壘直奔三壘再回頭告白交往的一對，如果過去土方對兩人的關係是肉體多於精神，至慢到三葉篇的此時，土方已經開始用"心"去思考他跟銀時的關係了。所以我才會稱這篇為我家銀土的國中畢業典禮文（喝酒告白篇為幼稚園畢業文），大學畢業文預定為芙蓉計畫。
> 
> 最後、也許有細心的大人注意到，從這回起，標題ICON的GH之間已經沒有隔閡了（笑）


	7. Chapter 7

『......唔』

一夜無夢應是好眠，不過經歷昨晚的折騰，土方只覺得身體被灌了鉛沈在布丁之海...  
等等、為什麼是布丁？！

嚇醒的土方馬上怪罪是因為躺在銀時彷若浸著甜味的枕頭而不是自己的枕頭的關係。

『...銀時.....』  
覺得喊"喂！"好像不夠意思而難得換上正式稱呼，土方卻發現偶而為之的發懶期望也會落空。  
算了！痛歸痛、累歸累，想把銀時叫來幫忙根本就是還沒清醒的證明吧？

土方認命地先撐起上身，等稍微驅走了因姿勢不良過久而導致的沈重感和昨晚活動過度的酸痛，才慢慢爬向放置柺杖的門邊。

『混帳天然捲...』

報復性一般地把門猛力拉開，引出的聲響很盡責，不過客廳是一片寂靜，沒有人被他嚇著。抬頭看牆上的鐘顯示剛過八點，在沙發上過夜的銀時還未收起他的棉被，廚房也聽不出人活動的跡象。  
總不至於兩人連起床時的廁所順序都要搶吧？土方心想。

然而走到玄關才確認銀時已出門 — 靴子不在。

儘管不應該，覺得內心瞬間空陷一部份的土方，開始把此刻身體感受到的所有酸痛都當成憤怒填進去。

「哈啾—」

進門前的銀時搔搔頭又抓抓耳朵，早上是有點濕冷沒錯，可是這種渾身不舒服的感覺完全不像自然力量導致的。  
看來最近是太累 — 銀時邊脫靴子邊想 — 等這次委託酬勞到手就把萬事屋歇業幾天好好頹廢一下好了......

「唔...」  
還在玄關就有種不妙的預感。  
就算很想歸咎於睡眠不足帶來的心悸 — 半夜清理都弄完後，輾轉於怪夢間睡不到幾小時就被凌晨的電話轟起來 — 此刻寧願警覺性高一點。

早上讓銀時出門的是看似容易的外快，本想使性不接的銀時稍微估量自己錢包的厚度便答應了。  
小心爬進房間換上衣服，同時確認土方還在熟睡；本想討個出門前的小騷擾，又不忍心看到那樣漂亮的眉毛皺起來而作罷。

現在想想也許是失策了。  
視線所及，土方沒有坐在客廳沙發等他，可能原因是自己的棉被還懶洋洋地攤著。  
廁所OK，路過時看了廚房，沒人；這麼說是在原地等阿銀我負荊請罪了....銀時硬著頭皮想著最壞可能踏進自己的臥室。

土方背對著和室門口躺著，那不自然的臥姿還有刻意控制的呼吸怎看都是醒著的。銀時考慮幾秒便決定不走到他面前而在門口直接坐下。

「我回來了。  
....嘛、就是早上突然有外快等著阿銀我去賺—」  
小心測試反應，銀時決定先開口。

『我餓了。』  
簡短、俐落地打斷他的話，聽不出來情緒起伏。

銀時注意到土方的不同。  
如果是平時，應是一起來就找刀準備砍自己，就算現在不方便行動也該會第一件事就是對進門的他吼著要拿回自己的刀吧？

他曾認為刀對土方來說好比嬰兒的安全毯，那東西還混在山崎送來的行李中，銀時承認沒有拿出來是策略運用，但此刻他感覺不出土方有任何興師問罪的意味。  
是不生氣、放棄，還是妥協了？

好奇心被勾起，銀時爬向前俯身察看，  
「嗯？不是應該先—」

『我說我餓了。』  
被挑起不悅，同時伸手去阻擋。  
銀時沒看漏閃過土方頰上的一抹飛紅，還有他確定之前沒有的泛紅眼角。

「是是、我把早餐買回來了，」  
順勢接起土方的手，掌心濕熱的程度讓他判定土方應該捏緊拳頭好一陣子了。  
會這麼難受，是因為她吧？  
起身前將土方的被子拉好蓋上，  
「好了會來叫你。」

『......嗯。』  
沈默一會，才在銀時快要離開房間時輕應。

先前在確定銀時出門後為驅逐那份莫名失落花了一陣心力，儘管知道今天接下來的事情都該是要單獨面對，心情上竟會因為銀時不在而感到憤怒。  
不應是害怕、不應是憤怒，但經歷過昨晚的記憶重溫後，土方知道"遺忘"已發揮不了效用，而銀時說得對，三葉理應受到更好的對待。

然後，發現的時候眼淚已經滑了下來，落在枕頭上。

眨眼睛並沒有用，土方索性閉上，不明白為何明明什麼都還沒想到，身體卻會反應得如此迅速，彷如接續在屋頂上的那日。

只要一冷靜下來就會想責怪自己不自覺將三葉和銀時放在同一天平比較的想法，就算是不斷駁斥，還是不能阻止兩人的背影、笑容或甚至只是靜靜地看著自己時的表情在心中重合。

自己到底對三葉抱持怎樣的情感呢？  
如果答案只是悔恨，土方知道能讓心情抒解的方法有哪些，所以銀時那句「不原諒自己絕對不是為她帶來幸福的方式」不應使他猶豫。

如果答案是歉意，那不管作什麼都不會獲得三葉的原諒，他最多能把這份歉意移轉到總悟身上 — 而這正是過去他對總悟的態度 — 不管總悟曾經對他如何惡意，當看著那張與三葉極為相似的臉龐時，就算氣在頭上也無法真的揮刀下去，只能一味承受或迴避。

到最後，也許所有考量都是無意義的：儀式過程為時不久，之後便是火葬。  
傷勢可以讓他免於觀禮後者：撐過葬式是一回事，要親眼看著三葉化為灰又完全是另一回事，他很確定自己絕對不想在場。  
於是此刻的情緒崩潰顯得毫無道理，而且、為什麼仍會有一種想要"終結"什麼的心情？

尚未得到答案，即聽到來自玄關及客廳的動靜，隨手抹了抹臉側過身去想假睡，又覺得想要掩飾本身是件蠢事。

掙扎間銀時開了拉門，保持距離地坐下來，此舉剛巧落入土方能見範圍：銀時床邊櫃擺設的鏡中映射。  
鏡像中銀時看來很困惑，眉宇間透露的疲憊比昨天更為明顯 — 畢竟客廳沙發不好睡而天曉得他幾點出門 — 咬咬下唇給自己打氣後才敢開口。

有必要這麼謹慎嗎？  
土方那麼一瞬有了衝動想回頭去看背後的人到底是不是他所認識的那個自然捲，身體的遲鈍反應卻讓藉口先說出口，隨後將展現好奇的銀時推開。  
看著銀時離去的背影，土方知道這男人越是對他溫柔，就表示越在意三葉。  
昨晚的悉心照料、刻意引導談話、陪伴乃至最後選擇睡沙發而非賴在自己身旁都是基於同樣考量。

銀時在自己之間劃出了距離，然後等待一個答案：過去自己不曾給過他、或任何人的答案。  
下定結論的土方坐起身，深呼吸幾次確認清醒度。鏡中的自己看來沒有比銀時好上多少，土方自知在給予答案前，有些疑問還是要先弄清楚。

走出房門時，銀時已將客廳收拾得差不多，小桌上托盤放置的是以早餐來說相當豐盛的菜色：漬物、燙青菜、厚燒玉子和看來很具吸引力的烤鯖魚。  
再走近一步就似會被食物的香氣削弱適才走出門時下定的決心，土方杵在沙發後方等銀時從廚房出來。

「喔、你起來了？」  
手裡拎著碗熱騰騰的湯和白飯，  
「想在哪裡吃？這裡還是廚房？」

『你...？為什麼穿我們的...』  
因為日常習慣看到他人穿著制服，土方其實稍慢才反應過來。  
銀時穿的是真選組一般隊員的黑色制服，差在前襟的扣子沒有完全扣上，顯得輕浮不少。

「嗯？穿成這樣氣氛不錯吧？」  
原本吉米送過來的是隊長級的衣服，銀時只得退回去說明不是要給土方，而是自己要穿的。  
「今天我是十四的僕人。  
所以、十四可以吩咐我做任何事情喔！」

土方一時語塞。  
為什麼這個男人總能把承諾說得這麼容易？  
是天性？還是在這逢場作戲的歌舞伎町中如此才是真心？  
以往見過銀時多次變裝，或是為生計、或為委託，然後在談笑間三言兩語把自己激怒，將重點模糊。

『昨晚問的、我要知道答案。』  
從晚餐後到現在沒有吃藥，所以銀時也不能用自己腦袋不清醒來逃避回答。  
很清楚自己不喜歡欠人人情的感受，而任何事情都需索代價。  
這次土方想要先知道、先確定自己這部份的代價是什麼。

『你到底、想要從我這裡獲得什麼？』

不要說出超過我能還給你的東西 — 土方差一點吼出這句。  
應要睜眼看銀時的反應時卻不由自主閉上眼睛，彷彿如此才能辨認銀時的回答是否真實。

"扣"的一聲是銀時將碗放上桌，接近的腳步聲輕得聽不見，人的氣息止步在面前，如同被隱形的牆隔開。

「十四把問題想得太複雜了哪～  
不過到現在還有所疑惑的話，我就確實地回答一次。」  
銀時吸了吸鼻子，看著土方非得要痛苦地掙扎出問題的原貌不禁心疼起來。

「我希望將十四帶給我的快樂和幸福，也讓十四能感受到，就這麼簡單。」

『這一點都不—』  
在能找到明確立場辯駁前即被人緊緊擁住，思緒稍微中斷了一會，隨後是比想像中更薄弱的抵抗。  
『放開...』

「不要弄得好像要抱多大覺悟一樣，十四不需要今天做出任何決定。  
十四今天的任務只有準備好，在她面前好好地告訴她自己心中的感受，這樣就好，其他事情交給我處理。」  
在他背上輕拍，耳邊軟言哄著，有時土方因此而聽話的程度會讓銀時考慮以後去表演催眠術應該有賺頭。  
感到土方真的是將重心微微靠向自己後，再下一成。

「至於阿銀這邊，就算十四很久以後才願意回應也沒有關係。  
我保證會等十四慢慢變成我的。」

『你、你怎能..』  
覺得銀時整句話都有問題，先不說那欠揍的預言語氣，更是、分辨不出來源為何的自信。  
但也許，只是不想去分辨那已經呼之欲出的答案。

「武士不許下達不到的承諾。」  
銀時爽朗地拋下這句，雖然逗弄土方的成分居多，如果真說原因是"愛"這個字的話，土方一定又會開始鬧彆扭。

『...』  
完全不是這樣的吧？  
可是心情竟會因此而安定下來是怎麼回事？  
自己所期待的答案，應該不是這樣的......

「十四的身體熱起來了哪～  
快點吃飯、吃藥吧！得在藥效發作趕過去呢！」  
睜眼說一半的瞎話，在土方想出任何彆扭藉口前幫他找到台階下。

略鬆了懷抱，確定土方能站穩之後，銀時回頭拿起托盤，  
「所以我的主人，您想在哪裡吃呢？」

土方並不算是慣於被服侍的人，生活起居除公務纏身時外他並不會假手他人。  
以"僕人"來說銀時很盡責，不過也更讓土方疑惑到底他是去哪裡學來的。  
像是「主人沒允許所以不方便同桌吃飯」或者「先一步預測主人的行動是入行基本須知，主人要的是這瓶半冷的美乃滋還是這瓶半熱的美乃滋？」等等跨越在不知該不該發火界線上的舉動，土方只能無言以對。

所以，飯後當銀時提出要幫忙土方換上制服時，那感覺是相當新鮮的。

『我可以自己來...』  
再不出口阻止總覺得事情會朝失控的方向直奔而去。  
雖然土方也心知肚明銀時不是能單純用言語就阻止得了的男人。

「阿銀我僕人當得這麼稱職，十四也該學習如何當個稱職的主人啊～」  
撤除土方的柺杖、擺明將衣服掛在手上不讓土方拿取的銀時，邊唸著"看到機會就佔便宜才是稱職的主人"一邊讓土方坐在和室的小桌上。  
「這裡沒有穿衣鏡，所以還是由我來當主人的鏡子吧！」

想辯駁自己平日也不使用穿衣鏡的土方被銀時三兩次輕打下手，再被恐嚇"如果主人一直不乖，就代表期待阿銀對主人做出更過份的事情喔～"後，把雙手撐在桌上，任銀時熟練地將身上的衣物除下：先是角帶，再是浴衣。  
花了點時間確認土方身上的繃帶沒有鬆掉或需替換，銀時抖直了手上的白襯衫才讓土方穿上。  
衣物熨燙過的僵直感貼上身，提醒土方將背脊挺直，卻因此對上正在替自己上扣子的銀時的眼神，剎時呼吸抽緊些、只得趕快將目光別開。

也不知是有意無意、將扣子全部扣上後的銀時，為壓平因姿勢造成的縐折，掌心從土方的領子以下貼緊壓制。  
不屬於自己的暖意透過布料緩緩經過胸口到腹部。土方幾乎是摒住呼吸，莫名害怕在銀時的手通過胸口時的過響的心跳聲會讓他察覺自己的異狀；  
但銀時沒說話，甚至當土方偷偷望進那夕色眼瞳裡也看不出來他在想什麼，只是異常認真在幫忙整理儀容。

於是當銀時拉抬自己的腳以套上褲管時，內心對這動作的抵抗心理減低了很多，然而這並不是免疫：銀時在耳邊的一句「手、撐一下」還是在心中盪出不應有的波紋。銀時以近乎摟抱土方的姿勢，拉整腰間下擺進長褲，然後拉上拉鍊。

「我不記得主人的腰昨天有這麼細哪？  
不然就是主人忘記呼吸囉～」  
其實是暗暗忍笑地替土方繫上腰帶、確認鬆緊扣好。  
而被銀時提醒要呼吸的土方則是臉上一紅，剛想要別開臉，即被銀時催促穿上背心。

『啊、不！是領巾先...』  
很順利地拿到了領巾，土方自然地將之繞過後頸拉至前方打結。

「原來是這樣繫...下次要學起來。」  
過程中銀時只是微笑，心中不免悲哀想著"應該沒有下次了"地最後幫土方做點微調。背心套上後外套和配件就顯得簡單許多，全部穿著得當之後，銀時扶著土方站起，將柺杖還給他。

「主人準備好了嗎？」  
『......嗯。』

儘管只是那麼一瞬，土方的確對於要放開銀時的手猶豫了。

不想放開、專程為自己準備的那份溫暖。  
即便銀時只是走在兩步之遙，土方竟然會有"出去之後，眼前男人的溫柔也會隨著消失"、一種接近恐懼的情緒。

土方輕輕地嘆口氣，會有如此脆弱的想法必定是這兩天承接太多來自銀時的好意了，必須要趕快回復以往那個不在乎的自己才行。

前頭的銀時走至客廳還沒有停下，直奔玄關。

『不是要叫山崎來接？』  
尚記得昨天銀時跟山崎的對話，土方很確定剛才銀時都沒有打電話過去。

「他們臨時有事所以我送主人過去。  
不過主人別擔心，別忘記停職的事情。」  
穿好鞋子的銀時將標著"銀"字樣的安全帽放置於玄關的櫃子上，回頭蹲下幫土方穿鞋子。

會刻意提起停職一事，那就應是臨時接到情報出動去掃蕩攘夷志士了吧？  
"抱歉，最後一天了還是如此"地想這麼說。雖然男人為理想或工作而無法顧及其他乃是天經地義，土方決定屆時，一定要在她面前好好道歉。  
這麼想著的時候，原本不知道要怎麼"開口"的窘況突然有了開頭，部分的焦慮在無奈之中落定了位。

「主人？」  
在一旁等著土方回神過來，狀似無辜的眼神和傻笑還有那頭捲毛讓土方想到定春...只是一點點。

『出去之後別這樣叫我，你又不是真選組的...』  
就算是、這種稱呼也很彆扭。

「那麼主人希望阿銀我怎麼稱呼呢？」  
果然土方還是不能接受主僕PLAY啊？  
真可惜了這麼好的機會哪～

看著終於介意起他人眼光的戀人，銀時心知土方的自我修復已快要完成。過去兩天的溫順土方如果不幸的話，可能要永存記憶了。

『就、唔...』  
本想說"跟其他人一樣"，腦中瞬時跑過多種他人對自己的不同稱呼，包括銀時專用的"多串君"；土方一直對那莫名其妙的稱呼有某種程度的反感，不過在很多時候，稱呼的改變是判斷銀時的心情和想法的重要依據，久而久之他反而不那麼在意了。

本來可以冠冕堂皇要求銀時把稱呼改為姓氏，而沒這麼做的原因 — 土方自己都認為很不可思議 — 是覺得麼說了的話，對銀時來說太過嚴苛。

『就跟你平常一樣...』  
不論語氣或內容都顯得平淡的一句，卻昭示土方沒有把兩人的關係歸零，甚至沒有倒退。

土方沒有因為三葉的出現和深刻的退場而將銀時在心中驅逐出境，如此並不是說明三葉在他心裡重要性不如以往，而是他已學會去正面面對、處理對三葉的情感。  
如今土方顯然能將銀時視為存在的獨立個體來做考量，這其實比過往"與你無關"的被動立場進展許多。

本來嚴陣以待土方拋出的任何彆扭回答的銀時愣上好一會兒，意識到這是交往迄今土方最大的讓步後，眨了眨剛剛瞪大的眼睛，拉拉臉頰確認不是幻聽、幻覺或者是太累之下白日夢的內容，強忍想要擁抱土方的衝動轉去拉開了門，但還是抑止不了嘴邊滿滿的笑意，和高昂的語氣。

「沒問題！主人！」


	8. Chapter 8

直到進屯所，土方都沒有再開口。

銀時於稍遠處停車，從行李箱拿出離開時登勢給的袱紗，配合土方行走的速度慢慢到門口。  
離葬式開始預定只有二十幾分卻顯得相當冷清的前庭，受付處留守的隊員解釋因臨時接到轉海屋殘黨聚集地的線報，於是在喪主也是遺族的總悟的允許和堅持下，近藤以及大部分的組員出動圍剿。

銀時狀似輕鬆地上前打招呼，掏出兩份香典交給隊員。  
有人認出銀時的身份而對於他穿著真選組制服有點意見，卻被銀時拍肩膀說「都是自家人 — 這可是你們一番隊隊長說的 — 別在意別在意～」。  
青年看向土方想尋求上級支持，不過土方以眼神示意無妨，對方彷如受到巨大打擊般的退了一大步。

「那麼，麻煩十四帶路了。」  
『...？』

「我對你們屯所內部不清楚...」  
抓了抓額角，銀時自覺原因相當令他汗顏：以往都直接翻過土方房間那側庭園的牆進來直奔目的地。  
「因為很少從正門進來...」

隱約明白原因的土方臉上微微一紅，然後低頭帶路。  
形同空屋的屯所建築，除卻自然聲音，只有土方的柺杖叩在木板的聲響、越來越清晰的木魚與誦經聲。

儀式場所由會議室改裝，原本空曠的牆建起了典雅的花祭壇。土方對花卉種類的知識不多，但他認出其中幾種是三葉喜歡並在自家栽種的花，看來布置得很用心。

土方揉了下莫名酸楚的鼻子，歸咎於自己可能對其中某種花粉敏感，轉頭看向其他處。  
雖然好像比平常打掃得乾淨點，再看仔細便會發現角落仍有通夜後還沒完全清理的痕跡：零食碎屑和應是雜誌廣告頁折角的一部份。

「那是…怎麼玩的？......」  
土方記得那遊戲一開始是道場裡一個聰明孩子發明的。

用雜貨店買來的雜誌製作類似猜謎接字的遊戲。拿到碎片的人要在有限時間內運用最初隨機分配到的漢字與別人配對組合，先配合好的可以直接挑戰單人或其他搭檔，勝負由所持碎片能達成最多種組合定奪，目標是收集到最多的漢字數。  
對只慣於舞刀弄棍的道場孩子來說當然過程不會順利，而男孩子們總是很容易捲入爭鬥。  
如果鬧得太過火，近藤會故意請三葉加入戰局，大夥兒的行為便會控制許多，並變相地為了成為三葉小姐的搭檔進行另一種爭鬥。

昨晚，大概也在懷舊的氣氛中開玩了吧？  
還是一群沒紀律的傢伙...唉...

由於喪主不在場理應不該進行葬式，銀時卻以「葬式真正的用意是與逝者告別，他待喪主如親弟弟所以一定不會介意」為由強力請求法師繼續，並拿來經文和念珠予土方，「一起吧？」

土方默默接下，隨銀時走至前方的位置，正欲跪坐下來，銀時匆忙拉住他，低聲詢問需不需要正座用椅子。  
「雖然我不確定這裡有沒有，臨時用東西湊合著應該...」

土方拒絕，反抓住銀時的手臂來穩住重心，和忍住壓力往下沈時傷處襲來的疼痛。

— 果然會變成這樣  
銀時自覺失策，不過就算先把椅子準備好土方也不見得願意接受。  
就只有希望眼前和尚的引導誦經能念得快些。

經文雖短，卻是生者能為逝者的迴向超渡略盡棉薄之力的表現；十幾分鐘土方念得相當專心，原本甚至會壓迫到呼吸輕重的疼痛也彷彿隨著為逝者累積的功德而減輕。  
當發現已沒有下一頁，銀時提示要收回去祭壇時還呆了一會，才將之與念珠一同交回。

「我先上香，可以嗎？」  
雖明白燒香順序也是葬式中重要的規矩之一，可是到目前為止的努力就是為了鋪陳接下來的事情，現在絕對不能礙於"規矩"而放棄。  
「等等會讓你們好好聊聊的。」

土方隱約知道這應是要區分輩份親疏的時刻，不過既然銀時是被總悟親口承認的"大親友"，那麼與自己的地位應該是差不多的。  
頷首同意讓銀時先燒香致意，心知這其實是銀時變相地給自己的緩衝時間。他深深地吸吐了幾口氣，然後抬頭，正視前方照片裡的三葉。

是舊照片，總悟的選擇不難讓人看出用意：從道場出身的伙伴們會永遠以這副模樣記得她。

照片上的三葉體態較為健康，臉色也是；還是長髮的她將日常紮起的髮髻放下，柔順的髮絲稍微編梳過地整至左邊，露出優美白晰的頸子。  
臉上是土方非常熟悉的恬和微笑，略瞇起的雙眼裡對這個殘酷對待她的世界沒有怨懟。  
雙手平和地交疊在身前，襯著白山茶花為底紋圖案的薄桃色和服相當合適。  
那是三葉最愛的一件和服，記得是她母親的少數遺物之一，她則會在些重要節日或場合穿著，讓道場好些沒見過世面的傢伙驚豔不已。

土方對那件和服的記憶連結則是某次，有隻小瓢蟲飛至她肩上盛開的山茶花上，那日三葉身上的茶花香氣必定是迷惑了這隻小蟲子。  
因為不清楚三葉對爬至身上的昆蟲會有何反應，所以他輕聲叫住三葉，說『失禮』後小心翼翼地將瓢蟲引導至自己右手。  
狐疑中的三葉看到源由後綻開笑顏，捧住土方的右手再把蟲子引回手上。

「謝謝你呢～」  
此話卻不是對土方說，而是對紅黑相間的瓢蟲，  
「現在去找尋你自己的幸福喔～」  
語末輕呼一口氣，將瓢蟲送走。

還好她不怕 — 勉強從剛剛突然的肢體接觸回神的土方心想 — 不過又為何要對瓢蟲說謝謝呢？

「十四郎～你知道瓢蟲是為人點示幸福的蟲子嗎？」  
彷彿知道土方在疑惑什麼，三葉緩緩開口。  
差點對那甜美的笑容看呆，他只得趕快別過臉去說不知道。  
「呼呼～」

三葉當時的笑聲還在耳邊迴盪，意識到看照片出神太久的土方才從回憶中抽身，回到儀式之中。  
四肢開始被藥效帶來的鈍感佔領，他只得抓著膝蓋或甚至刻意壓制傷處來保持清醒。

對著喪主和遺族應在的空位致意後，銀時規矩地燃起線香，輕振使多餘的火焰熄滅，插入香爐後雙手合十。  
接著，在應是默禱的最後時刻，他的聲音在靜謐中傳開。

「對不起啊！三葉小姐。  
我會為你多燒幾份激辛仙貝，所以請原諒我現在才來報到吧！」

此意外之舉令土方和法師都深感驚訝，法師礙於誦經尚未結束不便中斷，而銀時沒猶豫地繼續說下去。

「另外、也請你原諒我身邊的這傢伙吧！  
他不是不願意來見你，只是太笨拙了！  
像是那些徘徊在前一個車站不敢歸鄉的遊子，好像叫什麼、近鄉情怯？應該吧！  
畢竟、你對他來說，是比故鄉更深遠意義的存在哪～」

一時，土方不知要如何是好。  
過去，阻止銀時胡說八道對自己來說都該是快成為反射動作的事情；如今能讓他說上這麼一大段，跟正處於行動不便的狀況恐怕也沒多大關係。  
銀時說的，是自己都沒有釐清過、可能也說不出來的心情。

三葉代表的是與故鄉同義，與所有美好回憶連結在一起的存在。  
如同歸鄉遊子離家後的愧疚，土方也自知虧欠著三葉，這份糾結隨著時間過去沒有消失，在兩人再次碰面後浮現。

真選組和攘夷志士間的紛爭加劇情況的複雜度，無法挽回的生離死別則為整個事件畫下一個倉促、令人措手不及的休止符。  
事後，越是想要思考就越是混亂，在已經無法取得對方回應的狀況下，土方陷入反覆自責的泥沼。

銀時為土方向三葉的"求情"替土方撥現了一線曙光：其實，兩人的關係從一開始就確定了，無論在武州還是江戶都不會改變。

在內心驚訝於銀時替他解析得如此透徹的同時，搭上銀時對他伸出的手，在他的幫助下走至祭壇前跪坐下來。

「阿銀我接的原委託內容就到此為止了，接下來看十四怎麼運用吧！」  
眼見土方是出於自己的意志來跟三葉做最後告別，銀時知道任務已達成，便拉起法師罔顧對方的抗議直往外走，  
「接下來可是真選組副長的機密、偷聽的話要切腹的喔～」

聽著銀時的聲音遠去，土方突然瞭解銀時至今的行動都是為了讓自己此刻能好好面對三葉，獨自。所以他幫忙做回憶總整，處處提醒要顧慮到三葉的想法，幫自己整理出思緒，最後、代替他替三葉說明、道歉。

明明不是委託內容還做這麼多"多餘"的事情，果然是......

『對不起哪…  
他跟我一樣、都是笨蛋。』  
就這麼開口了，自然地。

從道歉開始，解釋過往的誤會、說明心情、還有那些曾放在心底深處，原以為怎樣都不需要說出去的事情。  
如果自己是造成她心有懸念、不能成佛的對象的話，至少不能再虧欠下去。  
如果三葉還在附近的話，她一定能聽到。

過去的自己不會這麼一相情願地相信這些事情 — 也許是因為銀時在場的話一定會這麼說 — 而現在的自己想要相信。

『所以、如果可以的話，』  
低下頭說著，一股酸楚在喉間和眉心之間流竄，讓語音因此聽來哽咽。  
對三葉的歉意自己表現得夠多了，但那只應是要還給三葉的一部份心情，若要撫平逝者的遺憾，至少也要把對等的另一部份讓她知道。

『請讓我說，謝謝。』

謝謝你過去也給了我很多快樂。  
謝謝你，給我幸福。  
謝謝你、愛我。


	9. Chapter 9

「呼～看起來進行得蠻順利呢！」

銀時吐著"大功告成"意味的一口氣，臉上的落寞僅閃了一下子。  
「大猩猩、叫吉米離開會議廳屋樑啦！  
偽裝得那麼差勁還邊偷聽邊哭、要是被土方發現而大發雷霆的話又是阿銀我要去安撫耶！」

「嘛那點小事不用在乎～」  
擺明了對銀時的抱怨裝死的近藤豪放地說，  
「倒是沒想到萬事屋真的什麼事情都能辦到呢！連不怎麼可能的事情都...」

「才不是不可能呢...」  
小聲吐嘈，銀時看著眼前跟土方最親近的兩人，也明白他們對土方的瞭解和判斷與事實並沒有相去太遠。  
能走到這一步當然銀時不是獨力辦到，其他人的配合更是不可或缺，而也許、還有三葉的協助。

銀時、近藤和總悟正在土方看不見的庭院外觀察著會議廳的動向。  
屯所的真空狀態並非巧合，大部分的真選組組員並沒有真如受付處的隊員所說的在某處掃蕩攘夷志士，而是在近藤與總悟的命令下於土方祭拜期間內去附近學校的羽毛球場跑兩百圈，美其名曰「紀念三葉小姐在武州時期為大家煮的兩百頓飯」。  
計畫概念是銀時提出的，內容雛形卻是來自總悟本人。

「其實要不是姊姊來托夢我也不會答應。」  
閒散地坐在石頭上的總悟，比往常更面無表情，因此無從知道話的真假。  
托夢再怎說也得睡著才行，與眾人一起參與通夜的總悟應該不可能能醒著接受托夢，然而以下的話又令銀時不得不佩服姊弟的連心。  
「她還說已經跟老闆談過了，所以就沒辦法囉—」

「嘛！反正我們都是鄉下來的毛頭小子、儀式繁文縟節本來就會顛倒混淆。  
我想、三葉小姐看在十四、我還有總悟的面子上應該會原諒我們吧哈哈—」  
向來大而化之的近藤披露他批准這種在其他人看來荒謬、大逆不道的行動的思考，然而不論銀時或總悟都認為近藤的判斷應會最貼近三葉的心情。

「你們真選組也真辛苦哪～」  
做這麼有人情味的事情真的好嘛24小時流氓警察稅金小偷—  
換回自己的慣用服也終於把身份換回萬事屋，該說正經事了。  
「話說大猩猩，我的酬勞...唔、這是什麼？」

銀時被近藤從外套口袋裡掏出的信封塞住了嘴，咬起來的感覺薄得不該是鈔票，又厚得不像是支票。  
「十四的假單，我多增加了三天。  
帶他出去看山看海或者看看宇宙之類的吧。」  
「啊？這是他的福利不是我的...」  
為什麼不是實質補償啊！愛也需要金錢支持的好嗎？！

「老闆別裝傻了、來！」  
還來不及吐嘈回去，總悟用"別以為我們不知道老闆在那些天會做什麼"的眼神看向銀時，同時遞給他另一個信封。

「這又是什麼？」  
這回厚度跟硬度總算有點誠意，可是也不是預料中的物品。

「笨蛋副長私房帳戶的存摺和印鑑，錢不多花光也沒關係。」  
「喔......」

儘管總悟的表情跟語氣都沒有改變，銀時依舊注意到他說的是"副長"而非"混蛋土方"之類的。況且土方因為開支項目單純而對用錢的概念很薄弱，所以日常都是山崎在幫他處理帳單帳戶，要說有什麼"私房帳戶"，也應不是本人開的。

圈子繞成這樣來關心若不是鬧彆扭就是、某種程度上的觀念改變了吧？  
這些傢伙還真的都很不乾脆呢！  
果然什麼地方養什麼人，十四真不該繼續住在這種會被帶壞的地方啊！

下著奇妙結論的銀時瞥見在屋內的山崎從屋樑上打的暗號。  
「似乎快結束了，大猩猩你們也去準備出場吧！  
就算是場不專業的戲，也得要演到最後才是敬業的表現啊！」

被總悟吐嘈「最不專業的還是老闆你啦、放太多感情囉～」卻連回頭都沒有地揮手致意，銀時刻意繞道至會議廳的另一出入口，最後幾步踏得用力以告知來到，才緩緩將拉門打開。  
然儘管做了如此準備，銀時仍見土方撐在膝蓋上的手微震一下，頭並迴避地側向一邊。他很識相沒有再往前一步，在原地詢問土方是否還需要時間。

『不...夠了。』  
該說的、能說的，都已經全盤托出了。  
雙手再度合十，對著遺照祭拜之後便想撐著站起，但土方忘記正座太久的後遺症是腳麻，突然改變姿勢則讓眼前一黑，一時身體竟使不上力。  
銀時去拿柺杖所以遲些到土方身邊，扶著他換姿勢坐下，  
「先不要勉強站起，休息一下？」

土方搖頭、咬著下唇等暈眩過去，而他沒注意到自己抓住銀時的手在發抖。  
『我聽見前面有聲音，他們回來了？』

「啊、嗯。」  
不愧是在他的地盤，一點風吹草動都逃不過他的耳朵......  
雖然他就沒發現屋樑上的偷哭吉米。  
銀時爽快地承認，協助土方把重心移回柺杖，  
「你不等他們進來？」

『......現在開始是他們的時間。』  
艱難地適應那彷如千隻螞蟻爬竄腳部所帶來的酸麻，土方咬牙說出這句。  
本來應是沒什麼問題的一句話，完成祭拜的土方除了尚未對喪主致意以外已經沒有其他該做之事 — 銀時也希望是自己多心、但 — 他隱約感覺出土方很介意自己被停職的事情，所以說出"他們"，把自己和值勤中的真選組區隔開。

然屯所門口通往會議室的走道就那麼幾條，當總悟從土方選擇的路徑那端走來時僅再度印證了冤家畢竟路窄。看到彼此的瞬間，空氣中的尷尬幾可用鑿子敲出形體；部分隊員看到土方出現表情轉為憂喜參半，足見他們也會擔心自家副長和一番隊隊長的不和事端。

總悟的表情看不出變化，酒紅的瞳仁如鏡子般反射著他人的看法而不是他自己的；銀時察覺土方移動的腳步緩了、身體則不自覺地如貓看到狗般的升起警戒。  
也許，是該介入的時候了。

本來在土方後一步的銀時踏前，主動迎接身為喪主的總悟，對他鞠躬行禮。

「發生這種事、真是實在太令人難過了。我打從心底感到惋惜。」  
（この度は、誠にご愁傷様でございます。心からお悔やみ申し上げます。）

「承蒙您百忙之中特地前來致意，不勝感激。」  
（お忙しいところ、お悔やみ、ありがとうございます。）

即便是平時只有無釐頭舉止的兩人，應有的客套行為還是做得可圈可點。  
迅速反應也同樣彎下腰的總悟臉上有著"老闆你還真好人做到底"的意味，直起腰後又是正常得看不出情緒的模樣往前走，經過土方面前刻意停滯了會兒，確認土方低頭對他行禮。

「土方先生，現在我們互不相欠了，剩下的我會等你復職之後再來清算。」  
總悟又走上幾步，以異常肯定的語氣說道，  
「在那之前你都還會是真選組副長，承接著這股重量好好去養傷吧！」

聽及此話土方倏然抬頭，入眼的總悟背影中沒有猶豫、迷惘，直挺得可以撐住任何命運丟來的苦難；雖然好像只是經歷幾天，土方突然覺得總悟較以往成長許多。

其他隊員紛紛跟上總悟，有的對土方問候、希望他早日康復；有的說會更努力掃蕩攘夷志士以及巡邏時會少偷懶閒逛；還有人答應他們這段時間會儘量不惹是生非，請他不要擔心等等。  
土方板起臉孔不耐地催促他們趕快進會議室入座，不可對逝者失敬，實則他不知道能如何面對這排山倒海而來的好意，單是銀時的部分就讓他覺得難以負荷了。

等最後一個人也至轉角看不見後，土方體態一垮，要不是撐在柺杖上應該會失去平衡。但他拒絕銀時的攙扶，以及銀時提出的「十四在這裡等、我去牽車過來」的提議，以意志力克服身體的諸多不適，在銀時和其他看得出來土方走得很吃力的隊員們擔心目光中走出屯所門口。

雖然本來就不預期土方會願意待到目送出棺，銀時總覺得整件事不應如此完結，就算等等土方要求要帶他回去，他也不想照辦。

趕在土方前頭牽車過來，拿出安全帽幫忙戴上，看著他還是擺脫不了那副悶悶不樂的表情後突然提了自己也想不出來原因的提案。

「要不要去逛逛？」


	10. Chapter 10

說要逛逛，大江戶說大歸大，似乎沒幾處適合現在土方的心境。

土方當時只是點頭，完全沒有問銀時要帶他去哪裡，未發一語地爬上後座。  
真糟糕！就算想問土方「想去哪裡？」也不行了吧這種狀態。

銀時推估汽油量，心想應該還夠來回一趟海邊。  
人們都說看海心情會變好，海鳥海馬還是海什麼總之某種生物的聲音具有治癒力量；只是現在直接去沒帶吃的有點麻煩，少了就根本不像去散心，何況食物有助於緩和氣氛、提供話題，是聯誼時必定要注意的項目......  
等等！跑題了。

抓了等紅燈的空檔，停下來問背後的土方有沒有想吃的東西卻沒回應時，才注意到背上的重量有點過份地重 — 就連在後座時土方也很少把身體整個倚在自己身上 — 稍稍移動的結果是土方原本環住銀時腰的左手滑了下來。

「十四？！」  
心跳掉了半拍，反射性地去拉住土方，這才聽得土方模糊地『嗯？』一聲，肩上的重量輕空了。

睡著了？藥效發作的關係吧？  
也對，只有這種情況下才會對阿銀我比較仰賴。  
雖然有點不甘心，不過銀時心知還不到可以要求更多的時刻。

「想睡的話再撐一下？我找個地方。」  
將土方的手拉回自己腰間扣住，要土方拿出之前對他使出摔角招式時的狠勁抱好。內心則在盤算現在距離市區已經一段距離，要回家也是不方便，臨時找認識者的家或店來借睡又很奇怪，而當某個景色閃入腦海時，銀時不禁愣了一下。

時間、距離還有土方的狀況都巧合得讓銀時不安，也許這一切都不是偶然。

上車後，土方覺得自己做了一場白日夢，世界在眼中帶著光搖晃闖進來，再滾成一片片有故事的碎片後消失。

故事裡有他、三葉、近藤、總悟、道場中的孩子，還有不知為何完全不該存在於那些時點的自然捲與莫名其妙的各類甜食。三葉顯得十分快樂，拿起蛋糕跟眾人玩鬧，不同於她平日含蓄的模樣。自己一人在稍遠處靜靜地看著，嚼著難得覺得不難入口的激辛仙貝。

左顧右盼的三葉在發現角落的土方後，對他笑了一笑，拉拉旁邊正在補充過量糖份的銀時，要他注意土方。

「十四郎總是這麼安靜哪～」  
「JUMP上啊、這種角色設定總是會莫名其妙獲得女性讀者的青睞呢！  
真不知道沈默寡言到底有什麼魅力啊！」

「呼呼～不過十四郎只看雜誌，也許是從那裡學來的？」  
「是嗎？要是變成世界風潮就糟糕了～  
像是阿銀我這樣大叔不好嗎？實在是～」

看到三葉與銀時默契絕佳地開始吐嘈他，土方除了能把仙貝咬得喀喀作響之外不知道該怎麼反駁回去。  
不想讓三葉看到自己易怒的一面，也同時不甘心對銀時示弱。

「啊啦、更害羞了！好可愛～」  
「三葉小姐來看的話當然他什麼都可愛啊！」  
「坂田先生才是！」  
「先說先贏囉！」

三葉笑得很開心，還用手去敲打銀時的熟稔舉動，完全罔顧自然捲不是道場出身、甚至連朋友都快要算不上，令土方一時看得五味雜陳。  
結束嬉鬧後，她將一堆甜食推到銀時身邊，對他說「我跟十四郎聊一下」。

銀時則看似飢餓地拿起一盤蛋糕，「再來個12吋起司蛋糕可以多講50秒、上面要有草莓！」的言語惹笑了三葉，她從不知道什麼地方變出銀時要的蛋糕還加送一杯巧克力冷糕。

『別那麼寵自然捲啊！』想這麼說出來，然看見三葉的動作讓土方明白，眼前果然是夢、還是之前被稱為潛意識的地方吧？  
於是這裡的一切都是意識內的產物：那邊坐著的自然捲不是真的自然捲，三葉、當然也不是。  
想清楚之後覺得有些悲涼，這是、自己想要的世界嗎？

思考中，三葉向土方走近，在他前方蹲下。  
就算眼前的影像都應由從記憶中抽取，三葉和服上茶花圖案的精細程度和搭配用的茶花香氣還是逼真得令土方吃驚，他幾乎不敢相信自己能記得那麼多細節，包括三葉想講話時習慣將頭略偏向左方，使瀏海在額前交錯成漂亮的角度的事情。

「十四郎很在意坂田先生吧？」  
『並、沒有...』  
自己沒有必要問自己這種事情吧？  
土方苦惱起來，即便知道三葉真的不在面前也不想再對她說謊。  
但即便此刻無論土方如何努力，近藤、總悟、道場眾人的影像都自背景中消失，唯有自然捲跟他的甜食，和三葉不為所動。

是怎麼回事？  
不希望三葉消失的理由，自己還想得出來，可是自然捲以及無關的食物要讓它消失於意識中應該不是那麼困難的......

「在意成這樣子的話，沒有關係喔 ^.^」  
似乎知道土方在努力做什麼，三葉回頭看看銀時，再對土方溫和地笑了。  
「坂田先生和我會出現在這裡，不只是十四郎的希望，也是我們自己的意願。」

『我..』  
「噓—」  
不管土方想說什麼，都被三葉晃在面前的指尖輕巧地制止。

「十四郎以前總是板著臉故做堅強的模樣，在我和大家面前都是。  
那是為了守護別人而必須的武裝，就算會被他人誤認為無情也還是選擇最艱難的一條路走下去。  
但我知道，十四郎的內心一直比任何人都溫柔。」  
眼見土方逃避似的閉上眼睛，三葉對他伸出手，輕輕撫上他的右臉頰。  
「這些年來我一直相信，十四郎做出的決定是正確的。  
所以，請十四郎不用對自己的判斷感到害怕或猶豫，繼續走在你認為正確的路上吧！」

連頰上的溫暖、呼氣時氣息在三葉掌心中盤桓，順著手腕旋出去的感受都太過真實了。手上的仙貝早已消失，土方得以輕易握住三葉的手，一開始並不想使力，一旦碰觸了反而擔憂對方會突然消失而抓得更用力。

「啊啦、十四郎跟那時的小總一樣，也把我抓得很緊呢～」  
三葉沒有將手抽開，只是用拇指在土方的指節上來回撫觸。  
「只是、你該抓的，是還在你身邊的人喔～」

還在身邊的......

手中的實感一瞬空了，察覺同時呼吸抽緊不少，陷入驚恐之中土方卻動彈不得，連聲音都發不出。  
儘管知道這體驗類似於什麼，土方首次嘗試克服那種恐懼而想要進一步爭取主控權，但依舊徒勞無功。

然後，是胸口上的重量和暖意擴散，來自另一個體的呼吸、心跳的韻律把意識帶回原本的世界。

土方緩緩睜開眼睛，從樹葉篩下的細碎陽光使得它不那麼刺眼，不時吹起的微風把凝聚一處的熱度帶向四周，對於正覺冷意的土方來說剛剛好。  
自己躺著，手指摸著的是自然的泥土和草地，頭則枕在...土方偏頭看上去，也睡得很熟的銀時背靠樹幹摟抱著他。  
胸口的重量來自銀時的左手，顯然考慮過其禦寒作用的衣袖很盡責地鋪蓋在身上。

土方坐起身，小心地將銀時的手臂放下。  
環顧後發現他們在座小山坡上，遠離塵囂和彷彿被刻意強調的平和靜謐是有原因的：從山坡看下去，規則如棋盤展開的各式墓碑，是墓園。

為什麼在這裡？怎麼會到這裡的？  
記憶出現斷層，而且從出屯所就開始迷糊了；自然捲當時沒提及要去哪，反正哪都沒差別地任他帶路，就算是藥效也應不至於變得如此不在乎......

還有、剛剛的夢，是巧合？  
留存在臉頰上的餘溫不是陽光？  
三葉的那些話，真的不是自己說給自己聽的嗎？  
那不管如何努力仍消除不了的自然捲和甜食，真的是他本人的意志作祟？

越想越是煩悶，旁邊竟然還有個不知好歹做春秋大夢的傢伙。  
『喂、起來！醒醒！』

口水怎麼能多到流至胸口了？不會脫水嗎？真是的！  
隨手拉起銀時的衣袖幫他擦掉，銀時竟模糊地說著「我的蛋糕還沒吃完...」繼續抗拒現實的呼喚，土方只好動手把他打醒 — 力道比往常微輕一點，只是稍微。

「喔痛痛痛—」  
好像夢到被人推頭以致臉埋入蛋糕盤子裡撞到鼻樑，銀時摸著鼻子醒來，捏了下才確認應該沒真受傷。

眼前是表情複雜的戀人：疑惑、困窘、憤怒可能還有一點害羞跟愧疚，是平日的土方沒錯，卻明顯溫和了許多，畢竟平時土方的力道夠把他打出血。

「啊喔、抱歉！我擅自睡著了～  
把十四背上來後就突然覺得好睏好睏，所以就隨便找地方睡了。」

『我不是要你道歉...』  
聽及銀時的解釋剎是臉紅了的土方，偷偷慶幸剛沒下手太重，  
『是要問、為什麼帶我來這裡...』

「這個嘛...其實阿銀我也不清楚。」  
理性考量就是當時估算起來最快能讓土方安心睡覺的地方。  
非理性考量，也許要說冥冥之中的安排？  
「這是她以後要住的地方，也許是想說先帶你來看看。  
以後十四就不會害怕獨自一人來這裡了。」

『我沒有害怕。』  
別開臉，並為了增加說服力往墓園內找尋任何能放置目光的目標。

「嗯、我相信十四。」  
悄悄地把手環上土方的腰，沒受到排拒後繼續得寸進尺地朝他靠近。

「能熬過這幾天的十四也辛苦了，今後先好好休息。  
大猩猩多准了你三天假，要我帶你出去走走。  
所以等十四有那份心情再跟阿銀說吧！哪裡我都會帶你去的。」

准休假？什麼時候的事情？  
一想到從最初自己會來到萬事屋住下，到能夠整理好心情來參加葬式，都幾乎能感受到銀時在諸多步驟上的細心。如果不是已從真選組那裡拿足了酬勞，就是 — 土方知道何者可能性比較高 — 他自願這麼做。

『別抱那麼緊...』  
沈默間發覺銀時已經完全靠上來，把下巴抵在自己左肩上磨蹭。  
就算不會有人注意到這邊，土方還是覺得難為情。

「誰叫夢裡的十四想把阿銀我除掉！  
還好三葉小姐不嫌棄還給我冷糕和蛋糕吃，雖然還沒吃完就被真實的十四打飛了嗚嗚—」

『耶？！你也？』  
對銀時的話起莫大反應的土方不由得看向銀時，說是巧合也未免太剛好了！  
何況銀時比他更晚醒來、怎麼可能會知道？

「也？十四也夢到阿銀我嗎？」  
這回真的有趣了，銀時心想。  
「還有三葉小姐？」

然不需土方的彆扭回答，他的臉色也已經說明答案：那副焦慮就是典型的"怎麼可能會？"。與人共享夢境是很奇妙的事，銀時開始能理解自己當時也突然想睡的原因了。

「所以、三葉小姐跟你說了什麼？  
阿銀我可是很乖地顧著吃草莓蛋糕，沒有分神去偷聽喔～」  
『不、不關你的事。』  
雖然覺得對不起三葉，還是說了這句。  
推開銀時的手，說著"很熱"之後掙開銀時的懷抱。

喔喔十成十是阿銀相關了這種標準害羞舉動！  
銀時在心中感謝三葉替他說好話，到最後還讓她來幫忙真有點不好意思。

土方雙手撐在地上，曲起一腳膝蓋想要站起來，但銀時突然說著"等等"並按住他，手伸向土方的左大腿。  
『做什麼？啊...』

銀時從身上撈起的是隻小瓢蟲，紅黑相間的圓點與肥圓身軀很討喜，土方記得巡邏時看過一些年輕女孩提著時尚流行的瓢蟲包。

「還好、差一點就壓到了。  
你這不長眼睛的小東西、這傢伙可是...」  
明顯想說出「我的」的銀時緩了，隨即轉口，  
「不會喜歡你這種類型的啦～所以別浪費生命了！  
快走吧、去尋找你自己的幸福！」

語末把瓢蟲大力吹走，還揮了好幾次手。  
看著銀時的誇張舉動，即便是對昆蟲也想宣告主權的心境本該加以斥責，然而銀時說出的話竟莫名與過往的三葉重疊使得土方猶豫了。

瓢蟲是為人點示幸福的蟲子一事，當年自己的確因為在意或者名為好奇的心情而去查詢相關資料或甚至問人，都無疾而終。不久後三葉承認是當時隨口瞎掰出來的，「因為十四郎的表情很有趣嘛～」，如此甜笑著道歉了。

事隔多年，竟然從明知不可能有所交集的人口中再度聽到。  
當眾多巧合都凝聚在同一人身上的時候還能夠稱為巧合嗎？  
就算眼前是辦過多少不可思議事的男人也、不至於能如此神通廣大。

「十四？」  
已經就著樹幹站起準備拉提土方的銀時彎腰，對土方伸出手。

\- 你該抓的，是還在你身邊的人喔～

宛如叮嚀的微風吹起，土方在把手伸出去時臉上閃過一絲苦笑，"我知道是哪一個了、別擔心"地在內心回應，同時幾乎想埋怨自然捲究竟是何德何能，讓三葉關照至此。

可能是因為一直以來，自己都去忽視那再明顯不過的答案。

「嗯？十四怎麼了？抓好緊...」  
『...我手痛所以控制不好力道真對不起啊—』  
「啊啊沒事沒事儘管抓阿銀我不怕痛的、十四～～～～」

而也許、會忽略的根本原因，  
應是身邊的這個人一直是個大‧笨‧蛋‧吧？


	11. Chapter 11

回程，銀時幾乎是用飆的。  
儘管土方在後座氣急敗壞地叫他遵守交通規則，銀時卻拿出「護送真選組副長乃公務不得阻撓之」為由連交通警察都拿他沒辦法。  
幸好是郊外進城、幸好是交通不繁忙的時間，土方一想起銀時過去幾次被吊銷執照的"意外"就膽戰心驚了起來。

把車子隨意地停進樓梯下的空間，銀時則是問也不問地就把土方抱起來，罔顧土方怎樣抗議地送上二樓門口，然後又下樓去拿東西。  
『你、你到底想做什麼？』

銀時選擇暫時不回應，不知從哪拿來一卷該是警察封鎖犯罪現場的膠帶，只是上面寫的是"糖分80％以下 / KEEP OUT"。  
他從樓梯口開始上封條，三四層之後黏貼至地面固定。

等著銀時開門的土方納悶，莫非接下來銀時是不打算出門？  
銀時進門鎖上後便隨手拋丟身上的物品，焦急的程度從他協助土方脫鞋子的速度和草率就可以感覺得出來。

「冰箱裡有些剩下的零食，十四餓了可以先拿來吃、要正餐其他的我再弄。  
房間左邊櫃子裡有JUMP，十四要是無聊可以自己拿來看...  
啊對！樓梯上封條後不管誰來都不用應，是老太婆還是惡劣貓女的話...」  
踹開靴子踏進客廳，一邊脫著衣服，一邊繞道辦公桌將電話線拔除，確定沒有任何會干擾的因素後走向和室。

『等等、你為什麼說這些？』  
不管是身體還是聽覺都快要追不上銀時的速度，甫從光亮的外界進入未開燈所製造的黑暗也讓他來不及適應。雖然說應該要對銀時連續的詭異舉動緊張，土方隱約感到事情不是如此簡單。

很爽快地脫到剩下貼身衣褲的銀時開了衣櫃拿取睡衣，在土方走入和室前就已經穿好、鑽進原本是土方的床鋪。

『喂...』  
想到銀時的確是該好好睡上一覺，語氣便軟了點。

「建議十四也來睡啦...  
阿銀我這下一時三刻醒不過來的，要是把十四餓著就糟糕了是不是哈哈...」  
銀時明白無法阻止腦袋關機，單是坐進棉被裡要維持意識說話就很困難。

如果銀時睡了，自己也不知道要做什麼。  
於是土方走向早上換裝的小桌，拿起遺留的衣架將身上制服卸下後掛回，換上被當成睡衣的浴衣。  
回頭看以為已經睡著所以沒說話的銀時，卻發現他仍努力睜眼看向自己。  
一瞬是羞赧，然後是往常的氣憤。

『你怎麼還沒睡著！啊—』  
爬向床鋪的同時伸手想打銀時，卻反而被同樣伸手的他直接拉進被窩裡。

「想等十四、結果等到美景了...喔好痛！」  
糾纏中被土方狠狠地擰了手臂，不過他本來就不會是因此放手的人。

「握手的話一分鐘、讓阿銀抱腰二十秒就可入睡喔～  
十四要哪種？」

還在調整枕頭位置 — 畢竟兩人搶一個枕頭 —   
土方在僅能顧及上方權益的時候，腰就被牢牢抱住。

「這樣、就兩全其美啦～」  
模糊地說著，頭靠上土方肩膀的銀時，打定主意不管土方怎推都不放開。  
「十四好香...」  
『什麼好香！我又不是食物！』  
還是忍不住吐嘈，而銀時再一句"能吃就好了..."混了太重的鼻音，讓土方也喪失打他的意圖。

跟想睡的人爭什麼呢？  
還沒真的數到二十，肩上就已經除了呼吸還有鼾聲前奏外沒動靜。  
過去很少碰到銀時睡著自己還算清醒的狀況，擺脫不開銀時的重量後只得稍微調整姿勢，讓自己躺得舒服點。

聽著銀時的呼吸，腦海試圖想像綿羊的形狀，末了卻剩下看起來像是長腳棉花糖的物品從這端飄到那端。

然後、不由自主地數了起來。

『一個自然捲......兩個自然捲......三個混帳自然捲......』  
跳過腦海的，是一隻過柵欄時喊著" 給我JUMP"的自然捲。


	12. OMAKE（請當作Drama來播放）

「別睡了啦笨自然捲，我要收假了。」  
『耶？！怎會？不是還有很多天？！』

「你都睡過去了啊？快把棉被上的口水洗一洗還我。」  
『不可以吧不會吧不可能吧十四！！！(( ;QДQ))))』

「喂喂、快點醒來啦！夢話說這麼大聲很吵耶！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛」  
『啊耶？什、什麼？(＊Д＊)』

「做什麼惡夢啊這麼激烈！抱得我好痛。」  
『是夢？是夢？！喔喔是夢對吧十四還在這｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<;)･ﾟﾟ･｡＊緊抱』  
「喂就說很痛了！放開！！你是夢到什麼啦？」

『嗚嗚夢中的十四說已經要收假了我竟然睡掉了十四難得的假日—』

「....我明天收假。」  
『耶？！！！！不可以不會吧十四 ｳﾜｧｧ━━━｡ﾟ(ﾟ＞д＜ﾟ)ﾟ｡━━━ﾝ!!』

啊喔、真的在哭了？  
有這麼不甘心嗎？

「......騙你的。」還是心軟了。可惡、這麼好的機會啊！  
『瞇嗚？Q д Q＊淚眼婆娑』

「對啦真的騙你的啦！現在還是同一天！」  
怎麼稍微戳一下就這麼不相信人的模樣啊？

『嗚嗚嗚嗚十四別這樣玩弄人啊！現在阿銀我很脆弱的！』  
「可惡別亂蹭 — 你最好是很脆弱啦！」  
抓抓自然捲，真的不像是往常的假哭。  
『阿銀我沒有補充糖份或是十四就很脆弱！』理直氣壯地講出來。  
「跟我有什...」  
打住了，那種說法過去是習慣，現在，不使用它則變成了一種承諾。

「那你以前不就純靠糖份也活得很好嘛？」  
那個補充我是怎麼回事啊！

『十四又不知道阿銀的內心多麼營養不良—』  
「我是營養劑嗎？！」  
你的內心根本就只有"不良"能形容好嘛？！  
「啊喂、別又睡下去」

『十四在就好了...＊迷糊』  
「不是醒了嗎？＊戳頭」怎麼馬上又是關機模式？

『嗯～好好吃～吃不下了～～＊夢話』

哪有這麼好睡的.......不過、好像這次是好夢？  
雖然被弄到醒來有點不滿，看在剛剛真的快把他弄哭的份上不吵他好了。

『啊嗯～配上十四真的好好吃喔....』  
「＊揍＊給我起來！你到底在夢什麼！！？」  
然後我竟然是配菜？！  
啊不等等、重點錯誤！我不是食物！

—終り


	13. 使用打火機點火時許願可是常識喔 — 銀時SIDE

在確定懷裡的人靠上自己、完全睡著後，銀時才重重地、把心中的鬱悶一口氣吐出來。

不先讓土方盡情發洩的話，就算是早點讓他倒下也沒用，他很清楚在夢中欲哭無淚又清醒不過來的痛苦。  
只是也耗費得太久了點，土方的執著果然是超乎想像的驚人。

土方等待在加護病房前時，銀時就已經私下問了急診室替土方醫治的醫生來證實自己的擔憂。然而塵埃落定後土方又倔得不肯休息，非得爬上屋頂去"透氣"，他只得跟上，隔著距離陪伴。還好土方上去後所做的蠢事只有猛啃激辛仙貝外加勉強自己站著到終於撐不住，銀時這才無聲地走過去，協助他坐下來。

土方的腳傷和腰傷其實是自己加重的事實，讓銀時自責不已。

那時看到正在車頂上生死一瞬的土方，銀時只來得及先解決對土方最明顯的威脅、把仙貝丟給土方讓他轉送給三葉，卻萬萬沒想到自己的作為：以木刀插入後車輪制止前進這個舉動，會使土方傷勢加重。

相對於自己只要按住煞車，要能夠讓力道平衡致使整車以後輪著地翻起，在另一端的土方只能用自己受傷的腳和身體來當緩衝，就算為時甚短，對已經浴血奮戰整晚的土方傷害也已經足夠。

在送醫過程中儘管只是與地面微小的起伏，在背後的土方都會不自覺狠狠抓住銀時來排解痛楚，搞得銀時就算想飆出全速也怕土方會痛得抓不牢而摔下車。  
結果是直衝急診室大門，銀時把身體放低，在土方還未從衝擊中回神前將他背了起來，一面大吼『急診傷患！會醫治槍傷跟刀傷的醫生快過來排隊！』進了急診室。

不知是頭傷的撞擊還是整體的失血過多以致根本無法好好回答醫生問題的土方，只是不斷嚷著自己沒事、要上去加護病房前等待；  
銀時只能勸退要偷打鎮定劑的醫生跟護士，請他們在初步縫合主要傷口跟包紮後，拿來柺杖而非輪椅，讓土方上樓去。

土方脾氣要是硬起來，大概沒有人勸得住吧？  
十四啊～你就非得選擇這麼艱苦的路途嗎？  
能夠倚靠的人就在你身邊啊！

看著土方艱難地前進時，銀時只能幫他開路，努力在他看不見的時候，把所有想說的話吞下去。  
銀時也明白，對當時的土方來說，沒有比三葉小姐更重要的事情。

儘管知道現在土方無力去介意，以濕濡衣袖抹臉仍是很沒誠意的舉動。  
銀時設法在自己身上找看看有沒有路上收的衛生紙包，卻掏出了頗意外的東西：一條純白手帕。  
之前陪三葉聊天，她隨手拿著替銀時擦去嘴邊的仙貝渣時，要銀時收下的。

『你還真會照顧別人。』  
「呵呵，從小總開始，還有近藤先生道場中的男孩子們......早就習慣了。」  
三葉的表情中除了懷念，更多的確是惋惜某些美好事物的永遠消逝，銀時沒看漏這點。

『不過阿銀我沒待過道場一類的地方呢～  
還是說我本來就具有引發別人母性愛的一面？』  
銀時回想了一下幼時在松陽老師私塾的情景。  
那時不知天高地厚的小鬼們成天就只會打架，松陽老師甚至會帶著下午茶跟茶點坐在走廊上看他們嬉鬧。

不過不久孩子們就知道打架是吃不到點心的，於是時間一到便都擠到松陽老師身邊，搶奪原本是專屬於"聰明又乖巧的阿銀"的草莓蛋糕。  
比起那些中途因為發覺損失了才認知下午茶重要性的小鬼，銀時一直認為自己能成為松陽老師茶會上的最久常客，靠的是實力而不是因為別人看他可愛才得來的。

「呼呼～說不定唷～有些人就會這樣呢～」  
『像是上次你說跟我很像的人？』  
再試探一步，看到三葉表情變化，不論她會說出什麼，銀時都確認了答案。

「嗯、謝謝。  
有你們在小總身邊，我安心多了。  
不能總靠近藤先生一人..咳咳、咳—」

談話在三葉的咳嗽聲中結束，那條倉促收起的手帕就這樣放在口袋裡。  
銀時拿起拍了拍、嗅了一下，除去些許仙貝的殘留，便是三葉身上的淡香。  
用它拭去土方的淚痕應是再適合不過的吧？

真的是一位了不起的女子啊！銀時心想。  
在最後時刻，一邊是血濃於水的親弟弟，一邊是一生的摯愛；  
很多女孩面對這種人生抉擇時往往都會猶豫到做不出決定，但三葉選擇了弟弟，把弟弟而非自己的遺憾完美地補償。  
很聰明的女人，配這個笨蛋真的、太可惜了。

風挾著細雨零碎地打下來。  
之前的天公算很作美了：在土方宣洩情緒的時候一點動靜都無。  
不然土方的身體再強健，都不見得挺得住失血加上失溫的肆虐。  
確認外套不會脫落後，銀時將土方打橫抱起，在風雨加大前進入醫院裡面。

「啊！老闆！副長他...」  
下樓梯後迎面而來的是山崎，不知為何依舊手持羽毛球拍。  
總不成他剛剛一直都在樓梯間練習揮拍吧？  
『唷、吉米！  
我把你們副長的柺杖跟一些垃圾忘在屋頂上了，去清理一下！免得我被護士小姐念。』

銀時一副理所當然地差遣著真選組組員的模樣讓山崎頗不服氣，加上銀時慣常的"吉米"稱呼在在提醒他平凡到不行的事實；更別提他那脾氣暴躁的上司現在竟然前所未有的溫順，靜躺在自然捲懷裡！明白日常土方和銀時是怎樣的相處模式的山崎對這過份詭異的畫面接受不能，當下決定：  
他、山崎退今天一定要爆發一下！不、不是因為儘管過了一夜風雨，到今天他的髮型還沒有從AFRO頭回復的關係！！ 

但就憑著這點想跟銀時鬥，真選組監察就顯得太天真了。

『還站在這裡作什麼？  
萬一惹惱護士小姐，難保你們副長不會受到這些白衣天使暗中作弄啊！吉米、你想害—』

「是！！我馬上去！」  
山崎五步併一步地跳上階梯，充分展現身為忍者的實力，和多年為人下僕的習性，在他還沒想到反駁"白衣天使才不會像老闆說得那麼可怕"之前就奔向了屋頂。

『啊！跑真快...還沒問他大猩猩在哪裡呢！』  
銀時調整了土方在手上的位置。  
現下還是先趕快交給醫護專業人員處理後續比較對，十四身上的濕衣服也得要越早換掉越好......

「萬事屋、萬事屋！十四他…」  
想想近藤等人可能還在加護病房的樓層，果不其然是真選組的大家長本人等在那裡。

『我用護士給的嗎啡讓他睡了，他的傷勢應該不打緊。』  
黑眼圈讓他更接近大猩猩了點，銀時決定暫時不讓他多擔憂到土方的事。

「謝謝你萬事屋。這次真的...十四他真的太亂來了！  
我雖然知道是三葉小姐相關的事情但沒想到..」  
把手上的外套攪了又揉，細唸著這種衝動的事情交給他就夠了何必自己...

『葬禮，什麼時候舉行？』  
微笑而禮貌地打斷，如果大猩猩碎碎唸導致土方的休息延遲他可不允許。  
『她好歹也是我的委託人，總要去致意一下。』

「這要由總悟決定，應該就是這幾天。  
而三葉小姐是我們真選組組員的親屬，會比照待遇辦理。」  
『你覺得他會到場嗎？』  
二度調整了土方的姿勢，睡沈了的臉上仍是難掩濃濃的悲戚。

「我個人會很想強制他，至少一定要以真選組副長的身份出席送三葉小姐最後一程，也是對總悟一個交代，但、唉...  
總悟現在應該也完全不想看到十四吧....」  
近藤的苦惱很真實。過去總悟和土方的不合如今顯得更像是兒戲，這次卻是真正鬧開，中間還牽扯上生離死別。

『大猩猩，我有個提案。』  
這群大老粗八成不懂得怎麼小心處理這種局面吧？  
雖然自己也不能算有經驗，但如果是土方的話，銀時覺得有把握。  
『等他醒來，執意要離開醫院時，請你把他送到我家。』

「嗯？可是以十四的傷勢，醫生也說還有腦震盪的可能性，至少要住院一週觀察，讓他出院很危險吧？  
何況十四應該不願意去萬事屋，老闆有把握能勸他留下就另當別論。  
屯所的話，雖然也該要給總悟調適的時間，但…」  
不愧是現在唯一能掌控全局的真選組局長。  
儘管真選組三巨頭中，近藤總是外表上看起來最沒實質用處的那一個，在這樣的時刻反而更顯出他的可靠之處。

『我有個預感，他不會想待在醫院。』  
初步嘗試揣摩土方的心境後，銀時只能苦澀地笑著，  
『反正如果到時他要強制退院，請送到萬事屋。』

「喔...我知道了。」  
近藤靜靜地看著銀時的苦笑似乎瞭解了什麼，頷首答應。  
「先把十四安置下來吧！醫生、醫生！！」

病床推來，銀時將土方交付給醫生，叮嚀了該注意的傷處情況後，暫時退到家屬休息區的椅子上，把這幾天其實沒放鬆過的神經稍微舒緩一下。  
留著眼角瞄著護士和醫生重新拆開土方弄濕、弄髒的繃帶，和因為本體為黑色反而看不出來其上早已血跡斑斑的外套與背心棄置在一起。

銀時明白土方所要經歷的，不只是身體上的傷痛，更多的是心理上的。

十四...若你真的如我所瞭解的那樣，你一定會想儘快離開這片傷心地。  
而我，會幫你準備好的。

讓你慢慢調適，堅強到能去面對那磨滅不了的心痛。  
而最後，那條上山坡的小路，你必須自己走過去。

到時，如果你需要，我會拉你一把。


	14. 使用打火機點火時許願可是常識喔 — 銀時SIDE 02

對銀時來說，這一切並不容易。

他習慣在委託中見機行事，要他像是JUMP連載中的某球類運動的四分衛算計自己隊員到環環相扣的神機妙算不是他的作風（也超過他的能力）。  
這次若不多用點心思，恐怕會走一步錯一步，在最糟的情況下收尾。  
而最重要的是，『就算是阿銀我也需要時間調適啊......』

抓抓頭髮、慣性用手指梳順那不受教的尾端，然後從冰箱拿出喝剩的草莓牛奶，銀時煩悶得在客廳走來走去。現在的心情要說失戀也不是，本來兩人的曖昧在不清楚對方的過去之下得以衍生滋長，如今足以危害關係根基的問題必須浮出檯面。

要不是知道土方沒那麼惡劣就可以判定他是刻意隱瞞，但以往不管行動上多麼不情願 — 就算是藉口銀時也能理解 — 但土方從來都沒有以"心中另有他人"為由拒絕過銀時。雖心知自己不具資格生氣，可還是介意土方那份超越一般交情到甚至能為對方捨命犧牲的決意（就算表面上是為了真選組的弟兄）。

十四啊！你到底是有多喜歡三葉小姐啊？！  
而且偏偏、三葉小姐還是位連阿銀我都覺得很了不起的女性，想生氣也不知道如何生起，要傷心又太沒志氣了喔呼好煩.....

「銀ちゃん不要擋住畫面啦！」  
趴在沙發上嚼著醋昆布的神樂揮手要銀時停止來回於電視機跟沙發之間。

『這麼喜歡看電視的話去新八家看！』  
莫名其妙下著類似逐客令，銀時一屁股坐在辦公椅上轉著圈。

「請阿銀不要把問題堆到我家來。」  
從廚房裡走出的新八拿毛巾擦手，他剛洗完三人吃剩的碗盤和清理完剩菜殘餘。自從前一個委託人住院，現加上土方住院，銀時也變為大江戶病院的常客，他只好來接手家事。  
「還有阿銀，綾川先生那邊的委託怎樣了？  
他已經打過兩次電話來詢問，我快要沒藉口了。」  
『告訴他三天後會有結果。』  
不過就是確定夜遊的未成年弟弟到底去了哪裡，那種事情小菜一碟啦！

『然後新八，準備把神樂帶回道場吧！  
我要叫吉米把東西先送過來。』  
決定回醫院去的銀時把草莓牛奶喝完，隨手壓扁紙盒交給新八，在他抗議之前說著要出門即走出了玄關。

「真是的！完全無心工作了、阿銀...」  
雖然知道銀時要是認真工作也很詭異的新八抱怨著，將紙盒清洗後開始催促神樂打包行李。

出門的銀時沒有直奔醫院，他放任自己在熟悉的巷弄騎車閒逛。  
呆坐一地不是能思考的方式，他需要動態的外界來提醒自己提出下一步。  
銀時很清楚缺少的是"情報"，問題是能壓榨的吉米不是同土方武州出身，問出來的消息也是無法求證的二手；絕對很清楚前因後果的總一郎小弟弟現在不管生人還是熟人都是勿近狀態，應該從來就除了大方向外沒有在意過細節的大猩猩也不是什麼有力的情報源，那末、只剩下......

結果答案還是只有一個，銀時無奈地在下一個巷口轉彎。

也許看看十四的臉會有靈感吧？  
重點是，需要親自確定十四的反應。

哪～十四，我要怎麼說、怎麼做，你才會聽到呢？

「早安坂田先生，他還睡著呢～」  
跟護士小姐混熟的好處之一就是能裝可愛無視一些規則 — 像是探望訪客時間的限制。銀時對放他一馬的護士小姐笑了笑，順道奉上外面買來的小點心，得到意外贈禮的護士們一邊說「賄賂是不行的喔～」一邊收下、讓銀時進去。

土方的病房是間四人房：一張床空著，一個昨天出院，另一個則被推去做檢查，形成難得的兩人獨處。外頭的天氣異常陰霾所以室內日光燈亮著，剛好把土方顰眉困倦的表情照得一清二楚，銀時拖來椅子在病床旁坐下。

換上病人服的土方看來脆弱、弱不禁風許多，空盪的脖子和鎖骨讓銀時想伸手替他蓋上什麼又停手；也許該歸咎土方日常的太過拘謹，從一絲不苟的背心外套到打得端正的領結都是把他人隔開的層層武裝。  
壓抑著想把土方叫醒的衝動，"早知道會無所事事該帶著JUMP來的哪～"地小聲抱怨，銀時趴在床邊無聊地數著慢慢減少的點滴。

其實，也不知道該如何開口。  
詢問詳情是自找死路，平日嘴巴就死緊的傢伙現在更不會打開，該說是連內心都封閉了吧？而且睡得這麼痛苦卻不能叫醒、告訴他阿銀就在身邊去改變心情（就算可能也不會變好）實在是很難過啊——

開始質疑自己到底為什麼又要來土方病床旁自討苦吃的銀時注意到土方清醒前的徵兆：逐漸清晰的呻吟，和手指的顫動。表情從最初的哀戚轉成困惑和憤怒，咕噥了幾聲是想要說話的意圖，也許是正在夢中跟人爭執。

銀時湊近設法想聽懂土方的夢話，被一句「不然我還能怎做？！」的怒吼貫穿耳膜，被嚇得險些踢翻椅子。聲音其實不大，很靠近時聽還是很可怕。後頭那句音量稍小，卻讓土方神情已逼近哭泣的感覺。  
「都已經、狠下心絕情了...」

雖然不是他的說話對象又是這麼沒頭沒腦的一句，銀時能稍微從中架構出一絲頭緒。  
想必當初離開武州時沒把兩人關係處理好而一直暗暗愧疚吧？  
可傷害已經造成，不管是曾多麼痛心的決定都得貫徹，所以一見面就是得維持住離開時的模樣。銀時回想當時在轉海屋家，土方的表現除了比往常彆扭外，就是面對老友時不應有的冷酷。於是當時土方阻止吉米說下去的話語，和總一郎小弟弟對土方一直以來的敵意都有了解釋。

結果那晚變成他們最後一次碰面了，要說不懊悔是不可能的吧？  
現在是在嘗試彌補嗎？十四到底在跟誰對話呢？  
想著、伸出手摟抱住土方，輕拍他，像是安慰下午茶點心被搶走的孩子。

「你、不是真的...  
我沒有、懦弱成這樣...不需要、你...」  
近似啜泣的氣音把一句話斷成好幾截，銀時花費些心力才把土方說的拼湊起來，在為自己真的出現在土方的夢境中高興之前，先嘆了氣。

『啊、唉～這麼想的話，就連阿銀我也會哭的哪！』  
把土方摟得更緊，壞心想乾脆弄醒他就知道身邊的阿銀我是真的了。  
『但不管怎樣、只要十四需要，阿銀我都會在你身邊，像這樣安慰你的。』

吻著土方的眉間和眼角，連眼淚都像是醞釀許久，鹹味讓銀時長年浸泡在甜食的舌頭震撼了一會。土方並未因此清醒，彷彿被銀時說服而靜下，但淚水沒有停止，不斷從臉頰上滑落、沾濕衣襟。

『這哪是接受安慰的人的舉動啊？』  
吐嘈，原本想隨手用衣袖擦掉，念在可能不夠衛生所以轉找替代品。  
可是不管身上、附近桌上還是抽屜都竟沒有衛生紙這件事很令銀時挫折。

現在放開的話，就回不來了吧？  
不知怎的有如此預感 — 而的確是 — 離開去找衛生紙後折返發現土方已經醒來，正在和護士小姐對話。那麼走過去除了打攪他吃飯的情緒之外也問不出什麼，既然土方清醒的話，下一步就會勢在必行了。  
於是銀時回到萬事屋安排後續，像是訓練定春聽他的命令之類的。  
神樂對於銀時迎接土方來萬事屋住下一事頗不安，「那個美乃滋妖怪會把萬事屋變成美乃滋屋！」這麼吐舌頭說著。懶得去化解自家女兒的敵意，銀時只承諾會注意不讓定春吃到美乃滋。

「啊、阿銀，綾川先生來電說...」  
『新八，不是叫你告訴他三天後了嗎？』  
明明記得委託人是個成年人還是老師，怎麼會急躁得像思春期的少年啊？

「不是、他說發現弟弟又蹺課了，這週第二次。」  
『知道了知道了，我先過去看一下總行了吧？』  
這週也才禮拜幾，看來連弟弟也是急躁的青少年啊！  
雖然他本來就是。

才剛坐下的銀時站起，大口吞下號稱有28％真實果肉的草莓POCKY後，撥了電話給真選組的監察。  
『是我、吉米，現在馬上把土方的私人物品打包來萬事屋吧，他醒了。  
什麼？美乃滋？我怎麼會買那種東西？那是你們家副長！！』

賭氣似的掛上電話，在一旁拿著掃把的新八無言地看著銀時發脾氣，覺得好像該說什麼，又不想被颱風尾掃到。

對他來說銀時雖無賴大膽又可惡，可銀時很少透露惰性以外的負面情緒。這次真選組內部發生的事件他僅略知一二，銀時該不是為土方受傷而生氣（對傷者發脾氣很奇怪）；去世的委託人好像是沖田總悟的姊姊這也沒什麼好生氣的（應該不是怕拿不到酬勞，啊對還得準備奠儀），所以、到底是....

『阿八啊～』  
「耶？！什麼事？」  
突然被點名到，還是聽來就不妙的語氣，新八不禁為自己捏一把冷汗。

『大考前完全沒準備，抓不到老師出題方向，同學的筆記通通都不可靠，結果考前一天還有弟兄來要求你去擺平事端...你會怎麼做？』  
「呃、呃呃...」  
好像懂得銀時的比喻不過畢竟太過古怪，新八只能從常識下手。  
「先、先快速把事端解決，然後直接向老師求助？  
就是嗯、裝成"老師這題我不懂"，推敲老師的反應來猜題？」

『喔？裝傻嗎？還有這種方法啊...』  
從旁側擊，要考驗阿銀我的智力跟計謀了嗎？  
只是別說問題的答案，恐怕連考卷本身，老師都還不知道怎麼處理吧？  
那麼身為最想討好老師的學生，要為老師做的就是整理筆記、確立大綱，然後把出題方向交給老師。哼哼阿銀我以前當助教的訓練可不是假的啊！

『那我去聯絡被通緝的助教來解決事端，阿八趕快打掃家裡吧～』  
回到玄關穿上靴子拿起安全帽，一氣呵成頭也不回地走出門。

「喔好、阿銀慢走...」  
助教？還有助教？那個被通緝是怎麼回事？啊啊算了！  
明瞭自家老闆的腦袋構成一直都很神秘的新八，認知自己的平凡後認命地把家裡清掃乾淨。


	15. 使用打火機點火時許願可是常識喔 — 銀時SIDE 03

「好、是的，請放這裡。  
啊啊那個！那邊的地板特別脆弱請不要放重物過去—」  
「那裡是定春的位置不准放東西！定春，嗅到美乃滋就扔出去！」  
「汪！」  
「別鬧了啊神樂！這可是真選組的正式委託！」

雖然真選組不是一般的警察而是特殊武裝警察，家裡突然來了三、四個還帶著箱子多少讓本來就格局不大的萬事屋突顯擁擠和緊張。  
銀時跟山崎在外面走廊上談話，新八只好負責協助隊員把七八個真的不知裝了什麼東西的箱子暫時安置在萬事屋客廳。

「這麼破舊的地方真的可以嗎？」  
「副長的房間都比和室大兩倍，棉被都攤不開吧這個。」  
「嗚哇好寒酸的浴室！」  
「廁所還是西式的，副長會不習慣的。」  
「沒有刷卡指紋感應式的進出口這有安全顧慮啊！」

挑剔挑到別人家廁所跟浴室是怎樣？  
還有什麼指紋感應？你們真選組屯所也沒有那些東西好不好？！  
努力壓制自己的吐嘈神經的新八周旋在四處挑毛病的真選組組員、企圖搞破壞的神樂和對著每一箱都狂吠的定春之間，開始認真考慮要早點離開這是非之地。

『停職十天？大猩猩還真狠啊～』  
「老闆你這樣說就不對了啊？副長的傷本來就需要時間休養。  
局長的用意是要副長好好休息，別勉強回來值勤，可是一番美意呢！」

『所以才說他狠心啊！實在是...』  
就算明白近藤的作法合法合情合理，對現在的土方來說這已與酷刑同義，等他知道後一定會發火、或者難過得不知道怎辦吧！  
看著土方的停職令，還有山崎附上的貨物清單和注意事項，銀時覺得自己即將接來的山芋被攪和得越來越燙手了。

『還有什麼需要我特別小心的事情嗎？』  
「老闆，你為什麼覺得副長會想今天就出院？」

天下沒有公務員不喜歡休假的，何況還是長假。  
可眼前的銀時並未進一步解釋他所謂"近藤真狠心"是什麼意思，所以山崎也直接拋給銀時一個最為明顯的疑問。

『因為對現在的他來說，沒有比醫院更不能待的地方了。』  
一手靠在欄杆上，銀時閉起眼睛，回想稍早在醫院看到的土方神情。

若他真的選擇逃避就代表在土方心中，三葉小姐的地位和意義是多麼重大和深遠，銀時實在是有點不想去知道真相。而他也沒辦法衡量究竟是希望土方待在醫院多一點，還是希望土方選擇逃來萬事屋多一點。

『回屯所是逼不得已，他不會願意參加通夜。  
可能的話他會要求住外面，旅館之類的，但我懷疑他會真的開口。』  
同步起土方的心情就覺得胸口鬱悶得喘不過氣來，儘管本能上想避開，但銀時知道，只要自己選擇繼續愛土方十四郎這個男人，現在就必須拋下所有個人情感，專心為他一個人設想，陪伴他走下去，度過難關。

『那麼我的工作，是至少讓他在這裡，待得住。』

在收到考卷的前五分鐘是最惱人的。  
想要臨時抱佛腳的人會不斷被教室門口的可疑腳步聲轉移注意力；想拿出"你們先走我殿後"兵來將擋的氣魄的人，則會被其他還在垂死掙扎的別人動搖；還有些唯恐天下不亂沒人一起躺著看星星的人會主動製造紛亂源，然後再被硬趕在老師進教室之前爬入座位的遲到學生一句「耶什麼？今天考試？！」惹笑。

說來說去應是抱著僥倖心理的人居多才會導致差異。  
不知為何突然回想到過去私塾時代的事情，銀時不禁苦笑，原來連自己都想逃避了嗎？  
決定食材不是難事，以銀時直登鐵人的料理等級，去參加"限時料理競賽"也是沒問題的。所以，如今會在蔬果區站上十分鐘比對茄子和青椒形狀的討喜度和完整度的自己絕對是哪裡出了問題。

問題不是出在居然是第一次煮飯給土方，卻不知道戀人喜歡吃什麼上；  
也不是被山崎送來的菜單上註解"副長喜歡的是美乃滋加上美乃滋"一語所困惑。  
現在的心情比較像是拿到食譜、食材也準備好了，卻對用瓦斯爐一事感到困惑並且開始想為什麼上回年終獎金拿到後沒有換成最新式的電熱爐那般的無關緊要。

......糟糕，已經徹底變成職業怠惰的中年工作者語調了。

振作點啊坂田銀時！！  
不過就是人生的一部份，過去也不是說沒有被人甩過咩哈哈！  
所以還是快點去迎接老師跟考卷吧！

才不能像是辰馬那樣，拿到考卷後還舉手問老師「為什麼講義空格跟空白這麼多？我拿到影印機"今天罷工版"了嗎？」呢！  
順帶吐一下當年沒說的嘈，『笨辰馬不准炫耀你家有影印機這種事情了啦有錢人了不起喔！』

不自覺想拿起籃子裡的茄子敲頭鼓勵自己、又趕快放下的銀時，選了幾樣食材之後朝結帳區走去。

也許是第六感，或是幼時跟同學互賭"老師現在在哪裡"的遊戲玩成精了，銀時恰恰將步伐控制到山崎罩不住土方的那一刻。

『好的好的沒問題我馬上打包過去，阿銀我知道有一間床很棒的旅館，雙人房還打折呢～❤ 吉米、我把電話給你趕快去預約！』  
故意將語調轉得很輕鬆，順手把兩袋食材交與反正閒著也沒事的山崎，然後摸開土方側門的車鎖。土方翻臉的速度也跟車門打開的速度差不多。

『這可不行哪、多串君。  
現在的你，可沒有指揮他們的"權力"喔？』  
會考量"理"是土方的優點，卻也是此時明顯的弱點。  
銀時沒想過有一天要用"理"和"正當性"來壓制土方，他還一直覺得自己有責任把土方從那種束縛中解放。靜靜推斷土方至今所有行動的背後心境，平常銀時會頗樂意去解析他沒說或做出來的想法，現在卻連心也跟著一起嚐到那份苦澀，  
『因為，那並不會比較不痛，十四。』

「你的...方法，難道就、不痛嗎？  
我、已經習慣了...所以......」

連這種話都出來了喔？  
明明那麼想逃開痛覺，卻仍說著逞強的矛盾話語。  
走近、彎腰靠近車內，銀時鐵了心再次戳破土方脆弱的偽裝。  
提起屋頂上的那一夜，永恆的痛。

「誰說我怕痛了...」  
銀時終於能看到自己熟悉的彆扭面容了，土方還很給面子地讓他瞥見眼底強忍回去的淚水。  
但他不禁在心裡重重地嘆氣：再換個場合的話，阿銀我也很樂意見到十四這模樣，不過情況走向越來越有煎熬PLAY的預感是怎麼回事啊？

上二樓的方法土方如自己所料選擇定春的背，再度很無意義打擊自己。  
銀時把兩個麻煩送出門，目送能夠掩飾自己失常的最後一個藉口離去後，認命地搔著頭回來替土方脫下鞋子。

"專心專心！"地在內心唸著，把土方送進客廳休息，自己則進廚房暴烈地撕開裝滿食材的紙袋稍微發洩一下；套上圍裙，迅速把食材做分類、心想"晚上就來個和洋折衷的菜色好了！"地忙上一陣子，突然覺得心神不寧，便放下爐子察看。

果然！土方什麼都沒做，電視頻道還是神樂之前留下的晚間劇場，而他完全不在乎地靠在沙發上小寐。  
如果讓他呆在旅館沒人照料只會讓病情加重吧？  
完全喪失照顧自己的意願了這傢伙...一整個失戀後會大病三天的笨蛋模式啊可惡！要說接近失戀的應該是阿銀我才對吧？！

哭笑不得的銀時還是去拿出薄毯，唸著『十四要就這樣睡著肯定感冒的啊』幫他蓋上，眼見土方異常溫順地應他要求躺下還提出撒嬌般的要求，銀時不知道在心裡第幾次吐嘈"如果換個場合阿銀我會更高興..."的假設了。

『好的好的～還會灑上阿銀我吃巧克力冷糕時專用的七彩星星糖喔～』  
看著土方意識模糊地拒絕著自己睡去，手仍不由自主去撫平土方的眉間，再輕輕搓揉土方的髮梢，一陣、禁不住那份衝動，蹲下親吻土方的臉頰。

土方沒有反應，該說已陷入淺睡所以沒有抗拒或抱怨。  
銀時也不清楚自己是希望看到此刻應該氣憤地揍上自己的土方，  
還是會因為接受自己的溫柔而順從的土方比較好。  
啊唉！就算知道自己該做、該想的事不是這個，卻也只能暫時滿足於這點小小補償了吧？

銀時抱持異常複雜的心情憑藉料理本能煮出一桌飯菜，用成就感暫時麻痺自己。看到成果的土方延續剛睡醒的呆滯，顯然不敢相信銀時的能力或者在懷疑熱騰騰的味增湯底下其實是香蕉聖代之類的事情。銀時送上的美乃滋稍微刺激了土方的食慾，他默默動起筷子，進行氣氛沈悶的一餐。

『怎麼了？不合胃口嗎？』  
看著吃得索然無味、只是將自己侷限在那一碗飯食緩慢奮戰的土方，見識過他日常吃飯速度的銀時悶得終於出聲。

會哭喔！阿銀我會哭的喔！  
下次要吃歐式料理還什麼天人料理就直說嘛！  
阿銀我就算不會作也能學得很快啊！  
已經做好準備要進行抗議的銀時再度被土方的回答敗陣下來。

「我本來就沒胃口。」  
『不行啊～萬一十四明天臉色還是這麼糟，我會被大猩猩毆打的～  
還有，她也不會原諒我沒讓你吃飽就去看她吧！』

不得已搬出那個唯一能讓土方有所反應的人名，土方還真因此多吃一點；覺得也沒心情吃下去的銀時認命打包飯菜，嘴上不免抱怨"阿銀我的心血就這樣要被送進那些不會感激美食的大胃王胃裡實在是於心不忍"等自暴自棄的語句。

「...你是說，明天我不會在這裡住？」

會不會反應太慢了？  
而且等等等等親愛的十四啊你現在還是想睡嗎？  
總不至於是終於承認萬事屋的榻榻米比屯所的好睡吧？

『如果過了明天十四還想住在這裡當然是大歡迎哪～  
只是阿銀我可沒把握呢...因為，十四很堅強嘛哈哈...』  
整理冰箱的銀時不想回頭，從玻璃瓶上映出的表情看來比喪家犬還糟。  
土方的問句只證明，三葉小姐對他的影響力比他所知的還要深遠啊！  
因為想逃避而選擇阿銀我的話，真的高興不起來哪！

啊唉、三葉小姐，他真的很笨拙哪！  
喜歡他的你辛苦了。

還在假裝計較碗盤怎麼擺放的銀時因土方突然扔下的「我吃飽了」回神，接著則被土方要直接去洗澡的糊塗模樣嚇到，強制他要把傷口保護好、並承諾會找到衣物送進浴室之後，忍下不護送土方去浴室的意圖，待在客廳拆解山崎打包來的行李。

如果剛剛不阻止土方，他遲早得光著身體出來投向阿銀我的懷抱......  
不對！這不是現在該想的事情。

開到第三個箱子挖出幾套備用浴衣，在第五個箱子取得土方的貼身衣褲，然後原來山崎除了送來的兩整箱美乃滋以外竟然還怕銀時找不到，在每個箱子又塞入兩瓶美乃滋。  
土方會被稱為美乃滋妖怪的話絕對都是吉米的錯！

拿起毛巾走向浴室，門拉開時光看到土方雙手撐在牆上就大喊不妙了。  
果不其然，水冷得跟什麼似的！  
就算傷口不會痛也該要冷的好嘛這是常識啊鬼之副長土方十四郎！！  
壓抑著怒火的銀時儘量把語氣調整得很歡樂，下一瞬看到抹去臉上水滴後土方的表情時，心狠狠地抽了幾下。

那是驚恐、跟做壞事被發現的小孩子一樣。

「不要再管我了！  
我不是你的！也不是、任何人......」  
『十四，你這回錯得很離譜。』  
再不阻止的話會得出什麼恐怖結論都不知道！  
可惡！你就非得逼我說出來嗎？！

『不管你承認與否，現在你是她的。  
以前，我會希望這個人不存在，或者還沒出現。  
但今天，當我看到你出現在我家的時候，我就知道你還是她的。』  
結果還是說了 — 銀時苦笑 — 現在不應讓土方分心擔憂三葉以外的事。  
可是的確，自己對土方混合著焦慮、悲傷到甚至接近憤怒的情緒，只有在透露給土方之後才有可能獲得答案或抒解。  
不管怎樣，說出的話都無法收回了。

『所以至少，在你還是"她的"的時候，想一想她會希望你怎麼做吧。』  
再三使用逝者名義是一件頗為僭越的事情，特別還是沒有實質交情的人，可是為了讓土方聽話，銀時想不到其他方法。  
每回認知到此，銀時就覺得距離要能協助土方面對隔日葬式就更遠了點。

如果自己不夠堅定怎麼能夠幫助土方啊？！  
還是先趁土方洗澡時做點心理建設好了、對、就這麼做！  
手上還托著要給土方的衣物毛巾，銀時正想找個對浴缸來說方便拿取的地點放置，衣服即被土方拉住。  
銀時在轉身之前都沒想過，情況還能糟糕到什麼地步。

「我不是......那個意思...」

快點住口啊土方十四郎！這已經比國二小女孩的彆扭告白還要激烈了！  
不要用那個表情說這種話！  
不然不管你是哪種意思阿銀我很快就只有一種意思了！

其實很想立刻退到門口的銀時花了很大的氣力才使腳步停在原地，從穩住呼吸到移動目光都倍感吃力。明確知道現在想做的就是狠狠擁住土方，把他吻得失神到忘記要說什麼，告訴他不管決定是什麼自己都會選擇接納，一如初識土方的脆弱的那個夜晚。

血淋淋的事實也是、因為自己的原則，或是潔癖，還有對名為土方十四郎這個男人的意願之尊重，他絕對不能這麼做，至少還不能。  
所以伸出手把土方儘速推回熱水下，告訴他自己不怕被傷害，並抱怨土方對他的不人道後，將毛巾扔下落荒而逃。

感覺上只一個心跳就已奪門而出，確認把門扣好後才敢稍微鬆懈。眼底殘像盡是土方剛才的表情，想起背後抵住的不是能用後腦敲取冷靜的門板，銀時只得衝向廚房，轉開水龍頭的同時感激今晚沒有堆積的碗盤阻撓。

『今晚這裡簡直是戰場啊...』

彎身向一時的救贖：冷水，求取能冷靜度過今晚的定力、精神力還有任何能讓身體起的變化不要讓自己那麼絕望的管他什麼力。  
然在心底深處，銀時明白事情絕對不會如此順遂 — 在三度沖完水還不覺完全冷靜之後，他無奈地下了結論。


	16. Chapter 16

銀時很確定土方在他第三次沖水回來時浴室的水聲剛停住，回和室隨手拿毛巾擦頭，將包紮換藥的物品準備好卻遲遲等不到土方出來。  
幾度擔心得徘徊門前 — 畢竟浴室意外可也是名列居家意外的前幾名 — 卻完全聽不出裡面的動靜。

該進去嗎？果然還是該進去吧？  
如果是跌倒受傷了搶救就要分秒必爭啊！可萬一土方又是那個樣子...  
等等啊坂田銀時你並沒有這麼沒用吧？  
要拿出當時面對各式美味冷糕卻礙於是黑幫委託前請客而委託還沒說完不能擅動時抵抗誘惑的勇氣來啊！

一鼓作氣開門看到土方竟然倒在浴缸裡時，銀時跨出第一步就想吐嘈自己「坂田銀時你要是因此滑倒一定會變成明天最好笑的報紙頭條的！」，以為是土方滑倒而在手忙腳亂中拉開毛巾察看，跡象卻不是如此：裹在毛巾中的土方沒有明顯新增外傷，僅是蜷縮著睡了，推估是藥效發作而撐不住。

— 至少土方還想起來要保護自己  
稍微寬心的銀時想叫醒他，卻瞥見土方突然又浮現幾日前那令他驚恐不已的笑容 — 如同放棄自身只因目的可以達成所以妥協的笑容；明知道土方其實可能夢到任何事情，銀時仍打心底起了遍體寒意。

被挑起的不安迅速擴展，只得趕快動手把土方拍醒，確認沒有二次外傷後把土方身體弄乾套上浴衣，以妄想很久的公主抱姿勢扛進自己房間。

吉米送來的棉被成為很合適的背墊，靠得很舒服的土方慵懶得任銀時料理傷口。想努力專心於固定敷料的銀時忐忑不安地寄望土方沒有察覺自己的異常，然而土方還是問了，「你頭髮怎麼濕的？」  
實話在此刻沒有意義，銀時選擇裝傻想要隨便打混過去，而土方的下一個疑惑接踵而至。  
「為什麼、要對我好？」

眼角餘光掃到的土方表情令銀時心疼了起來，但他沒有忽略土方的語調在迷惑之外透露的不是追求真相執著。  
『如果十四腦袋清醒後還想知道的話，再來問吧！  
不管多少次阿銀我都會回答的！』

土方接下來的沈默證實銀時的推斷，尷尬中銀時失手把藥罐扔過頭，其在桌上滾動的聲音在寂靜中顯得有點刺耳。所幸傷處的料理到了另一階段，銀時手上拿著吹風機時竟一時飄過"這也能用作逃避的藉口"的想法。

「不用管也會乾吧？」  
自己調整著角帶的鬆緊度的土方說歸說，依舊向銀時爬過去，枕在他腿上。

『唔、我希望這是十四真的退燒而不是剛剛在沖冷水喔～  
這點小技巧對阿銀我沒用的～』

銀時想起還在松陽老師私塾時，常必須要照顧兩個特殊病號的事情。  
常藉故裝病不想上松陽老師以外的課的高杉，和儘管因常遲到無法拿全勤卻會重病到沒自覺還來每天報到的坂本。  
拜兩人之賜，銀時熟知所有小鬼的病徵跟應付手段。

側過身的土方沒有理會他，躺了一陣後突然伸手拿取銀時之前整理東西時隨手放置的，特製打火機。  
銀時心頭迅速回想土方的煙在吉米送來的哪個箱子之中，卻暗暗希望土方不要真的提出"想抽煙"的要求。  
儘管彼此都有不少惡習，沒立場干涉對方，抽煙一直是銀時希望土方能稍微節制的一項。  
不只是健康上的顧慮，實質上的考量也是。過去曾以「養小孩的地方不要抽煙」來制止過土方，現在藉口本身則在新八家快樂地看電視吃點心，起不了作用。

其實當時在那個星球，銀時還沒想到要買什麼當土產送給土方。

被會說地球（牠們稱為藍星）話還是日文的綠色大眼蛙推銷時，一開始也只當對方是批了滯銷貨的商人在進行垂死掙扎。不過情況在另一隻會"kukuku"詭異笑著的黃色眼鏡蛙出現後改變：牠說那是火柴，能夠許願的。

銀時對"火柴"這種在天人科技橫行的大江戶中顯得復古的物品一直有著特殊的情感，所以他買下，還討價還價地以「客制化才是賺大錢的要素」要求大眼蛙們以看來也不輸給任何已知天人的科技在火柴上刻入"マヨラ"的字樣。

前天在醫院把土方交給醫生後，銀時阻止了要將土方脫下的衣物進行廢棄處理的護士，並說服她將衣服留給他。  
不知怎的就是想要留下作紀念，也因此發現意外的事情：土方隨身攜帶的打火機不是平日專用的那個。為求證還詢問當晚在場的山崎，原來是土方慣用的美乃滋打火機故障，所以臨時找了替代品。

銀時不知道明瞭"真相"後心情該怎麼放置。  
是該感動土方終於不計前嫌使用他送的禮物，還是該為土方預備帶著自己給的禮物赴死感到高興、悲傷、憤怒或消沈？  
而且、是為了另一個人......

好複雜 — 銀時自己中斷了思緒，想把心思用於怎麼纏好頭上的繃帶上，卻覺得如果再不開口，時機就要永遠地過去了。

十四啊～你許願的時候，到底在想什麼呢？

『之前聽吉米說，那晚你把這帶在身上，阿銀我覺得很受寵若驚呢！  
結果，十四許了什麼願？』  
提醒土方注意那看似巧合的跡象，誘使他回想那個雨夜發生的事，說服自己這都是讓土方重整心情來面對三葉，而不完全是私心導致。

「怎麼、可能...」  
不需要看土方的神情也猜得到願望是跟三葉有關，並且，他認為沒有達成。  
銀時跪直身體，伸手握住土方的左手和打火機，  
『再許一次？這次說不定...』

「別鬧了！！現在我還能許什麼願望？她已經...」  
語末是彷彿咬到舌頭後的瞬斷，使力仍無法掙脫銀時的力道後，土方賭氣地撇過頭看向另一邊。

銀時停了半晌，明白踩中大地雷。  
之前如屢薄冰的小心翼翼全敗北在剛剛一個即興的動作上。  
也好、那就把話說開吧！

『十四，不原諒自己絕對不是為她帶來幸福的方式。』  
因為那條路走下去沒有盡頭。  
銀時瞇起眼睛，心頭的沈重是因承接土方的思路後連同自己的一併壓上。  
解鈴還需繫鈴人，把三葉的話語保留到現在轉述只是為了等待最佳時機，讓土方願意聽進去、並且相信。

「...她，真這麼說？」  
感受到土方態度軟化下來，銀時趁勢接過他手裡的打火機放回桌上，引導土方再放鬆一點，直到他的身體願意順著靠進自己懷裡，甚至不自覺地向銀時索求同為人的溫暖。  
然後，就該是舉手告訴老師"這裡我不懂"的時候了。

「才不是這樣的......」  
土方顰眉，思索要怎麼去替三葉向都市出身的銀時說明，當年所發生的、專屬於那個變遷時代下，武州鄉下的種種。

『聽起來很有趣呢～』  
櫻吹雪中想必偷偷看著心上人而臉紅的十四嗎？  
『嗯、是幅美景。』

從土方的描述重新勾勒沖田三葉的形象並不難，土方太低估自己的記憶力了；  
銀時覺得自己比當年在松陽老師的私塾都還認真許多，但的確不需要處處提問，土方就能說出與事件甚至只是單一物品連結的許多回憶。

道場中的孩子、建築、重要人物的家裡擺設、男孩子們在竹林的秘密基地、街上的商店、幾次重要事件的始末......  
這一切，都因為土方對一個人的思念而串連起來。  
能被一個男人如此鉅細靡遺地記住，這樣的女孩肯定是幸福的吧？  
形體消失後只有記憶能夠證明一個人的曾經存在，而如果能讓最在意的人記得，逝者也應能安息。

突然被帶起許多相關與不相關的感慨，銀時摟、拍著土方，除了催促他說出更多外，就是希望能從土方身上獲得些許安慰，雖然從某層面來看，是帶著火上加油的意味。

「你、為什麼要讓我、講這些事情....」  
懷裡的土方開始掙扎，而圈住他的銀時沒有放開的打算，只微微改變坐姿讓麻掉的屁股稍舒緩。

『因為你們相處的時光，不是只有痛苦啊？』  
一開口便覺得嘴巴乾得過份，銀時壓低了聲音，解釋也才剛想通的，"幸福與快樂的差異"。  
『別連她的最後話語，都選擇不相信啊、十四～  
不然這樣下去，連能言善道的阿銀我，都不知道要對十四說什麼了。』

在土方後頸蹭著的自己其實也在撒嬌，明白這點的銀時覺得理智那一部份開始節節敗退、要投降給稱為本能的部分了。

「你、本來就...」  
本以為土方會把後半的彆扭話說完，卻是他在自己沒有進一步動作的情況下停住，銀時略感欣喜地發現土方終於把注意力放回自己身上。

『因為阿銀我很害怕啊！害怕再看到那天晚上十四那種嚇人的模樣。』  
回想起那千鈞一髮的瞬間，就想要感謝神或菩薩沒有令悲劇在眼前發生，讓自己的刀再度成功守護住想保護的人。只要這麼一想，覺得現在能坐在房間裡來"檢討"當時的心情根本是一種難以想像的奢侈了。

於是更緊緊地抱住土方，把這份真實情感傳遞過去。

『哪～十四，下次、不要這麼勇敢了好不好？  
阿銀我也是人、會怕的哪～』

希望土方能在作任何名為"衝動"的危險舉動前，能把會關心他的人  
— 更正確來說是自己 — 的心情一併考量進去來思考對策。

一陣彷彿為時很長的沈默，隨著終於接受、轉化為能理解的形式後的慌亂。  
「我、我已經習慣...」

明明在眼角含淚還說不痛、不怕痛的小學生伎倆可不管用的喔！  
『可別再說這種習慣痛覺的話哪～  
你就算真的不痛、阿銀我看了也會痛的。』

感覺出土方會再度逃避，銀時伸手按撫上戀人的脖子，拇指指尖微微使力令土方的頭更靠上自己。  
『十四可以、不這麼辛苦的...答應阿銀，可以嗎？』

回應來得比預期快上許多，加上輕得像是個氣音顯得更為夢幻，甚至能誤以為錯覺。  
但身體畢竟是誠實的，土方的讓步不同於以往疲倦或鬆懈下的結果，而是在高牆倒下後，以對等的覺悟來給予的補償。  
也許明天高牆又會築起、而懷抱中的人又換會上一副"與你無關"的臉孔，不過對阿銀我沒影響的喔！

不管多高都會爬過去 — 也許坐在牆頭上吹兩聲口哨 — 我都會上去的。

所以十四，請至少讓我多享受一下這片爬過高牆後的風景吧！


	17. 使用打火機點火時許願可是常識喔 — 銀時SIDE 04

在發現自己身處漆黑的空間後，銀時索性停了腳步。  
左看右看上下前後看都是不透光的純黑，可是看得見自己，這就絕對不是大喊救命或者四處狂奔能解決的了。

把手放回衣服裡，銀時回想自己到剛才都在做什麼。  
明明記得很認真地清理房間和把土方送上床之後又把客廳弄到自己能鋪棉被睡的程度才倒下去，所以現在是夢遊嗎？  
還是......

疑慮中，眼前突然有著飄落的櫻花花瓣，陣陣、將微風帶出形體。  
不存在於過去自己記憶中的房子輪廓浮現，自己站在走廊上，面對著明明沒有櫻花樹卻飄散著櫻花的庭園，而且、還是夏天的景致，聽得見蟬鳴。  
眾多季節徵兆衝突，卻都濃縮在一起，在小小的空間裡展露和諧。

於是，當終於看清旁邊坐著的人是誰時，也就明白是怎麼一回事。

『唷～』  
如同對老朋友般的招呼，銀時其實有點高興能再見到她。

「唉呀～坂田先生看到我不怕？」  
咬著仙貝的三葉甜笑，顯露出調皮的一面。

『我應該嗎？』  
「我以為坂田先生是怕鬼的人。」  
『我只怕溝通不能的那種。』  
「呼呼～十四郎可是什麼都怕呢！就連我亂編出來的也會～」

原來十四怕鬼從武州時代就確定了？三葉小姐還是始作俑者？  
果然有著人畜無害天使臉孔的人都不可貌相啊！  
特別是姓沖田的！  
三葉招呼銀時坐下來陪他，而在銀時說配美景最好的不是酒而是草莓牛奶之後，三葉貼心地在清酒專用的酒瓶裡換上草莓牛奶，盤子上也除了仙貝外增加巧克力餅乾。

沒想到還能這樣跟三葉聊天，一些沒能從土方口中問出來的事，三葉毫無芥蒂替銀時解說。  
從故事的另一端來看土方是件很有意思的事情，就像是美式足球場上兩個敵手突然發現彼此當年都崇拜過同一個棒球明星般，以不同的角度、心情來回顧過往的瘋狂事蹟。

土方果然是個很容易讓人擔心的孩子哪～  
銀時心想，不然三葉也不會特地來請他喝酒...草莓牛奶。  
所以、還是別讓人家太擔心得好。

『對於十四...身為過來人的三葉小姐有什麼秘訣可以教導阿銀我的嗎？』  
「這個嘛...呵呵、我以為坂田先生已經很內行了呢～」  
『是嗎？...對不起哪...』

聽著三葉的笑聲，雖然覺得不可能，銀時有種"也許她早就知道了"的感覺。  
原本可能有的愧疚或是不好意思，在得以面對本人時心情反而輕鬆許多。

「坂田先生不需要道歉的，那是他的選擇。」  
穩定地說出，三葉看向庭園不斷散落的花瓣，心頭浮現當年土方的模樣。  
說著要請她到廊下來看螢火蟲時明顯不會說謊的笨拙、陪伴著她閱讀父親留下的書籍時眼中流淌過的疼惜神情、被自己捉弄時發窘的模樣、以及、最後，告知即將去江戶發展時故作堅強的姿態，一切。  
「而我相信，他這次也會做出正確的選擇。」

『......謝謝。』  
因為自己不可能會放棄十四，除非未來土方真的不選擇他，可那是未來的事。  
於是現階段唯一的"敵手"，就是在土方心頭佔了極重份量的三葉。  
能夠做出這種程度的"豁達宣言"，實在是很了不起的女性啊！  
「我才要謝謝坂田先生，  
謝謝照顧小總，還有、謝謝把他帶來見我。」  
催促著銀時把餅乾吃完，三葉拿出手巾預備著。

『小事、小事！  
以後只要你一聲令下，我馬上就會押著他過去。』  
"很有禮貌"地拿了三片一口氣吞下，銀時灌完那一壺草莓牛奶後說著  
『感謝招待』，接下了三葉遞過來的手巾。

「呼呼～  
那就說定了喔～萬事屋的坂田先生。」

三葉的笑，似乎更甜美了。


End file.
